


Snow Drift

by Welfycat



Series: Rachel Snow [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adoption, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Female Harry Potter, Friendship, Gen, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), POV Harry Potter, POV Severus Snape, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Slytherin Harry Potter, Study Group, Therapy, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 82,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: Rachel Snow has a lot to look forward to after her first year at Hogwarts. She’s living with Professor Snape - her new guardian - and she has a group of friends who she can’t wait to see again. She’s ready for her second year at Hogwarts to be full of learning new things, making new friends, and having new adventures. However, her second year isn’t without its own problems.
Series: Rachel Snow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880902
Comments: 207
Kudos: 306





	1. Back to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Content Notes: Sexual assault. Past child abuse and neglect (discussed), past sexual abuse (discussed).
> 
> A special thanks to my beta reader EmeraldSnakes who has spent the past four months surviving me talking about this fic nonstop and has graciously edited this fic.
> 
> This fic updates on Saturdays and is cross-posted on FFN.

Rachel and Professor Snape flooed to Spinner’s End at the end of June.

She had spent the previous week enjoying the library and the Quidditch pitch while she still had access to them, while Professor Snape inventoried and ordered supplies and finished putting together grade reports for the students in his House.

As usual, Rachel stumbled out of the floo and landed on her hands and knees. She had no idea how Professor Snape - and everyone else she’d seen use the floo - simply stepped out of the fireplace. The sitting room was filled with wall-to-wall bookcases, and had an armchair and a sofa. Not too much light came in through the windows.

She was just getting to her feet when Professor Snape stepped through the floo. He looked around the room with sharp movements, as if he was just seeing it for the first time.

“I’ll show you the rest of the house,” he said after a moment.

Rachel followed him into the kitchen and was a little surprised to see muggle appliances. There was a fridge that looked quite old fashioned, along with a gas-burner stove, and a sink built into a laminate countertop that was peeling on one end. On the other side of the narrow kitchen there was a table just big enough to sit two people.

“There’s a pantry through there,” Professor Snape said, pointing to a door at the far side of the kitchen. “And a yard out back, though it’s not cultivated.”

Rachel placed her hand on the countertop and pushed herself up onto her toes to peer out the window. The yard was rough and full of weeds. Aunt Petunia would have had a heart attack just looking at it.

“I’ll show you your room, upstairs,” he said, leading her back through the kitchen and the sitting room and then up a narrow flight of stairs. There were three doors in the hallway. “That’s my room, that’s the toilet and shower, and then this will be your room.”

She followed him into a small bedroom. There was a wooden wardrobe, a desk with a chair, and a bed that was neatly made with a grey blanket. The window looked out on the street and there was another row of brick houses just across. She watched as he put her trunk at the foot of the bed and unshrank it.

“I know it’s not much, but we’ll go to Flourish and Blotts in a few days and you can pick out some new books,” Professor Snape offered. “I can’t let you roam Cokeworth on your own either, it’s not safe.”

Rachel reached into her pocket for one of the scraps of parchment she’d taken to keeping there and her quill. She went to the desk and began to write.  _ ‘It’s just fine. Besides, I have my own bedroom, which is nice. Can I read the books on the bookshelves downstairs?’ _

Professor Snape read the piece of parchment she handed him. “You may, though you may not find many of them to be interesting. They’re mostly advanced books on potion brewing. I’ll let you get settled in and then we’ll go down to the shop and pick up a few things to eat.”

Rachel nodded and watched as Professor Snape left. She could hear his footsteps on the stairs and she thought that would serve as a nice warning system for knowing where he was in the house. She opened her trunk and hung up the muggle clothes that she had in the wardrobe, put her toiletries in the drawer, and got out her stuffed bunny and the two-way book that connected her with Hermione and sat down on the bed.

Professor Snape’s house wasn’t as nice as the Dursley’s house was, at least not on the surface, but Rachel thought she would have a much better summer here than she would have if she’d gone back to the Dursleys. She had her own bedroom, Professor Snape had said he would buy her some books, she would get food to eat, and she could practice magic.

They’d gotten letters that said they weren’t allowed to do magic over the summer holidays because of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. However, Professor Snape had told her that he had gotten her a tutors exemption, meaning that she was practicing magic under the guidance of a licensed educator - in this case, Professor Snape himself. That meant she was allowed to practice magic during the summer as long as it wasn’t around any muggles. Hermione had been very jealous when she’d found out.

It was all well and good to have a tutors exemption, but she had yet to actually do any magic. She had started doing what her therapist Torey had suggested and closing her eyes while she mouthed the incantations, but she hadn’t been able to say any of them out loud yet.

However, she’d been practicing another thing Torey had taught her - holding her mouth in the shape of different letters of the alphabet and blowing out air - and she had made some soft sounds and could do so consistently. It was a little embarrassing, but she understood the idea. If she could make the sounds of the letters, then maybe she’d be able to string them together into words.

In any case, she had lots of things to do over the summer. She could practice speaking, eventually practice magic, write letters to her friends, and read a lot of books.

She decided to go downstairs, after securing her stuffed bunny in its place on the pillow, and read the titles of books of the shelves until Professor Snape was ready to go to the store.

*****

They’d been at the house for three days now and the situation was untenable.

Severus had never expected to raise a child at Spinner’s End. In fact, he’d never expected to raise a child at all. A number of things had contributed to that expectation. His heart had been broken when Lily had stopped speaking to him, and once again when she had died. By that point he had been deeply entrenched in the war and his role as a spy had isolated him from the companionship of others. Shortly after he started teaching, he had realized that he did not like young children all that much and he had no desire to repeat his childhood by marrying and having a child of his own.

After spending Christmas with Rachel, he had thought that it would work to bring her to Spinner’s End to stay during the summer holidays. After all, his quarters weren’t that much bigger than Spinner’s End and Rachel was quiet and well-behaved.

What he hadn’t taken into account was how it would feel to return to his childhood home in the company of a child. He hadn’t imagined cooking in the kitchen and waiting while Rachel silently peered in on him, or reading in the sitting room while his ghost of a child slipped down the stairs.

He hadn’t been ready for how many memories it would bring up. He could remember slipping silently through the house, hyper aware of which of the stairs creaked. His eyes had been watchful like Rachel’s and his steps as cautious.

Maybe if Rachel had been loud or rambunctious it would have been easier, but as it was he half felt like he was going to walk into his father when he opened the door to the sitting room.

It didn’t help that it quickly became obvious that this was no place to raise a child. In the years that had passed since his childhood, Cokeworth had become dingier and more desperate. When he’d passed by the park where he used to go with Lily he found that it was in shambles and there was evidence that drug users went there frequently. He didn’t dare let Rachel out on her own and the yard was barely habitable.

Rachel hadn’t seemed bothered by any of it. She spent her time reading books and writing with Hermione in her two-way book. She’d also helped him clean up the kitchen after meals and wash dishes, though he’d shooed her away when she’d written him a note offering to cook.

Spinner’s End had always served him well in the past. He’d used it as a place to meet with Death Eaters, both during the war and more recently, and he had used it as a place to be away from Hogwarts during the summer, though he flooed back regularly to work in his private potions laboratory. Now, it seemed he needed to consider making a change - if not for Rachel’s well-being, for his own.

He had saved up enough from his eleven years teaching at Hogwarts to find a new place to live, though it would make sense to still allow people to believe he lived here at Spinner’s End. In general his expenses were very few. Surely he could afford an out of the way cottage or farmhouse that he could ward extensively. It would make sense to hide Rachel away there. She’d be safer. They’d both be safer.

In the meantime, they couldn’t stay here. They would have to return to Hogwarts while they searched for a place to live. It was early enough in the summer that Albus should still be in residence, and he had few enough qualms about Severus visiting the castle to work during the summer.

Decision made, Severus stepped into the kitchen and began to prepare supper. Fortunately they had just enough food to last for tonight and breakfast in the morning. That would make packing simpler. He put together the remains of the chicken and roast potatoes that they’d had the night before and set them in the oven to heat up.

Rachel peeked in, the door squeaking ever so slightly as she opened it.

“Supper will be ready in about twenty minutes,” Severus said.

Rachel pointed to the sink and then slipped by him to pick up a glass and fill it with water.

“You should pack your trunk tonight, we’re going to go back to Hogwarts for a time,” Severus said.

Rachel finished drinking her water and then washed and dried the glass. Then she went over to the table and pulled out one of the slips of parchment and the quill she’d taken to carrying with her.  _ ‘What’s happening at Hogwarts?’ _

“Nothing is happening at Hogwarts,” he answered. “However, I’ve decided that this isn’t the best living environment for you. I’ll be searching for somewhere else for us to live.”

She seemed to consider this for a moment and then bent back down to write on another slip of parchment.  _ ‘You’re taking me with you?’ _

Severus restrained himself from sighing and reminded himself that Rachel was still learning what it meant to have an adequate guardian. “Yes, you will be going with me.”

Rachel nodded and then wrote on the back of that slip.  _ ‘Do you need any help preparing dinner?’ _

“I am a Potions Master. I do not need help with preparing a simple meal, but thank you for the offer. Go on for now, I’ll call you when the food is ready,” Severus said.

She collected her parchment and left just as quietly as she’d entered.

Severus gave into the urge to sigh and then checked on the food in the oven. It would not do to say he could cook a meal and then burn the food.

*****

They returned to Hogwarts on Friday, having spent four nights at Spinner’s End. Rachel still wasn’t sure why they had returned to Hogwarts. Professor Snape had said something about appropriate living environments, but Rachel had thought the house had been just fine.

Professor Snape had unshrunk her trunk in her room and Rachel had just finished hanging up her clothes again and placing her stuffed bunny on her bed. She went back out into the main room and found Professor Snape looking through some pieces of parchment while standing at the table.

The flames in the fireplace grew larger and Professor Dumbledore’s voice came through clearly. “Severus, is everything alright?”

“Just fine, Albus,” Professor Snape said, putting down his papers and walking over to the fireplace. “Rachel and I have returned to Hogwarts for a time while I make more suitable living arrangements for us. I trust that won’t be a problem?”   


“Not a problem at all. Come dine with us for lunch. The House Elves are making a souffle,” Professor Dumbledore said.

“We’ll be there,” Professor Snape said, returning to his parchments. The flames returned to their usual state after another moment.

Rachel pulled out one of her pieces of parchment and a quill and used the small table next to Professor Snape’s armchair to write a quick question.  _ ‘Can I go flying?’  _ She carefully made her way to his side, not wanting to interrupt him.

“Yes?” he asked, and Rachel handed him the parchment. “Yes, go. Be in the Great Hall at lunch time.”

Rachel nodded and then hurried through the permeable wall, through Professor Snape’s office, and out into the corridor. Even though she hadn’t really minded Professor Snape’s house, she had missed being able to go outside and she’d missed flying.

She spent two hours flying through the hoops, racing around the Quidditch pitch, practicing ascending and descending rapidly, and trying to work up the nerve to try a vertical loop. After making a quick ascent a few times and then leaning back, she decided she was going to wait until Draco was around before she tried that particular maneuver. That way he could take her to Madam Pomfrey if she fell from her broom.

She was out of breath when she made it to the Great Hall just in time for the food to pop onto the serving plates. Only the staff table was set, so she made her way up and went to a chair next to Professor Snape. Professor Dumbledore was there, as was Madam Pince, Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid, Mr. Filch, and Professor Trelawney.

Professor Trelawney adjusted her large glasses and gasped.

“Do not predict Miss Snow’s death, Sybill,” Professor Snape said firmly.

“I only tell what I see, no matter how tragic,” Professor Trelawney said. “It is my duty as a Seer to forewarn.”

Rachel glanced curiously at Professor Trelawney. She knew that she taught Divination, but other than that she didn’t know anything about her. Professor Trelawney rarely came down for mealtimes.

“In this instance, you must keep what you see to yourself. I will not have you frightening an eleven year old child with visions of her death,” Professor Snape said, sending Professor Trelawney a harsh look.

Professor Trelawney sank back into her chair. “Perhaps you are right. Perhaps she is still too young. However, if she would like, I would be happy to read her palm.”

Rachel put down the serving spoon she’d been using to put souffle on her plate and slipped both of her hands beneath her thighs. She didn’t want her death foretold.

“No, her future will remain unseen,” Professor Snape said.

“A pity,” Professor Trelawney said, so quietly that she could barely be heard. “Out of all people, her future is of the most importance.”

“Now, now,” Professor Dumbledore said. “Let’s leave divination to the classroom. Severus, how did you and Rachel fare without the House Elves?”

“We are quite capable of taking care of ourselves without the House Elves,” Professor Snape replied.

“Rachel, is Severus a good cook?” Professor Dumbledore asked.

Rachel freed up her hands to write.  _ ‘Professor Snape cooks well.’ _ She passed the parchment to Professor Snape, who gave it to Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. “It seems you have won Rachel’s loyalty already.”

“Perhaps I am simply a good cook,” Professor Snape said.

Rachel started to eat her slice of souffle. Professor Snape’s cooking had been fine, but the House Elves were definitely better cooks.

A lone owl flew over to the staff table carrying a package and landed in front of Rachel.

Rachel carefully untied the brown paper package from the owl’s leg and offered it her hand. It hooted and she gently scratched around where she thought its ears might be. After a few moments of scratching, she picked up a piece of her souffle and offered it to the owl, who snapped it up in its beak and then flew away.

“Are you considering taking Care of Magical Creatures when you start third year? I think it would be a class you would enjoy,” Professor Dumbledore said.

Rachel nodded eagerly. As soon as she’d heard that it was one of the possible electives they could take she’d wished they could take it sooner.

“Perhaps Severus could be convinced to get you a pet,” Professor Dumbledore continued.

“Albus,” Professor Snape said, a warning in his tone.

“A pygmy puff, perhaps, if you don’t want anything that could cause mischief,” Professor Dumbledore suggested.

“Albus, do not get Rachel a pet,” Professor Snape said.

Rachel could see the muscles working in Professor Snape’s jaw and decided not to broach the subject of a pet with him. Clearly he did not want to have one.

“I’m not saying I would get her a pet, I’m saying you should think about it,” Professor Dumbledore said, his tone perfectly cheerful.

Professor Snape only responded by continuing to eat his food.

Rachel finished eating and quickly unwrapped the package. Inside she found a hardback book with a purple cover. She opened it and found a message already inside in Hermione’s handwriting.

_ ‘Hello everyone and happy summer holidays. I sent each member of our study group one of these two-way books (well, five-way now) and they’re connected by the Protean Charm. Whatever you write in your book will show up in all the other connected books. This way we can communicate without constantly having to send letters. I thought this would be a helpful way for all of us to stay in touch and share any interesting information we come across during the summer. We can also use them during the school year to keep a master set of notes and research. Each book looks different so they won’t be easily identifiable as being connected. Enjoy!’ _

_ ‘Thank you, Hermione. You’re a lifesaver,’  _ was written beneath in Theo’s handwriting.

Rachel pulled out her quill and wrote  _ ‘Thank you very much, Hermione! This will work great. I’m back at Hogwarts for the time being.’ _

“A two-way book?” Professor Dumbledore asked as he stood up.

Rachel nodded.

“I remember those being quite the fashion when I was a student. It’s good to know some things never fall out of style,” Professor Dumbledore said, patting the back of Rachel’s chair as he passed by.

Rachel got another scrap of parchment out of her pocket and quickly wrote  _ ‘Is it alright if I use the library while I’m here?’  _ and brought it to Madam Pince, who had finished her meal and was standing up as well.

“That’s fine. Just put the books back where they were originally shelved and don’t take them from the castle,” Madam Pince said, nodding her head. “I know you’re one of the responsible ones. I never have to chase after you for an overdue book.”

Rachel wrote another note, this one to Professor Snape.  _ ‘Is it alright if I go to the library?’ _

“Yes, be back in our quarters before dinner. We’ll eat downstairs,” Professor Snape said.

Rachel nodded and then ventured off to the library. At least she’d have plenty to read.

*****

They settled into a routine over the next few days. They had breakfast in their quarters, and then Rachel would go off to the library or go out flying. Then they had lunch in the Great Hall with the handful of the staff who had remained at Hogwarts over the summer, and then Rachel went back out again, sometimes returning to the library and sometimes exploring the castle. She used some of this time alone to practice the things Torey had told her to practice. They had dinner in their quarters and then Rachel sat on the couch and read books from the library and wrote in her two-way book.

On Monday, Professor Snape received a letter while they were at lunch, which he read and promptly tucked away in a pocket within his robes.

When Rachel got up to go back out into the castle, Professor Snape stood up as well.

“Rachel, if you could come back to our rooms for a little bit,” he said.

Rachel nodded, curious but not too wary. She hadn’t been getting into any trouble so she didn’t think he was upset with her.

They went back to their quarters and Rachel sat down on the couch while Professor Snape settled into his armchair.

He pulled the letter he’d received out and opened it again. “Lucius Malfoy, Draco’s father, has requested that you attend Draco’s birthday party this upcoming Saturday,” he explained.

Rachel smiled. She’d never been invited to a birthday party before. She hadn’t realized that Draco considered her a close enough friend to invite her either. She pulled out a scrap of parchment and quickly wrote a note and brought it to Professor Snape. _ ‘I thought Draco’s birthday had already passed? His mom sent a box of sweets that he shared with all of us.’ _

Professor Snape nodded. “Yes, his birthday was at the start of June. However, since he was at school on his birthday, they are now hosting the party in the summer. I don’t believe we can decline the invitation, however, there are things you must know before we attend.”

She stared in confusion. Professor Snape sounded awfully grim about attending a birthday party.

“Do you remember the conversation we had about Death Eaters?” he asked.

Rachel nodded warily.

“And you recall that I used to be a Death Eater?” he pressed.

Rachel nodded again. She suddenly had a bad feeling about where this was going.

“When I defected from the Death Eaters, I became a spy. The Dark Lord and the Death Eaters believed I was spying on Albus for them, and they still believe this,” Professor Snape started.

_ ‘When in reality you were spying on the Dark Lord for Professor Dumbledore, and he knew you were pretending to spy on him?’  _ Rachel wrote.

“Exactly. In the years since the Dark Lord’s fall, I have kept in contact with the Death Eaters at Albus’ recommendation. We figured that they would be the most likely to first hear of any signs of the Dark Lord returning,” he explained.

_ ‘So Draco’s father is a Death Eater?’  _ Rachel wrote, thinking that it made sense. Draco had some pretty extreme views on blood purity.

“Yes, though it’s a well kept secret. When the Dark Lord disappeared, Lucius, among others, pleaded that he’d been under the Imperius Curse and was being forced to act by the Dark Lord. He had enough influence within the Ministry that his defense worked. He avoided being sentenced to Azkaban. There are a number of your classmates who have parents with similar stories,” Professor Snape said, his expression grim.

_ ‘Theo said his father would be upset if he knew he was friends with me and Hermione,’ _ Rachel wrote.

“Yes, Ignatius Nott is a Death Eater as well,” he said with a nod. “I expect that Theodore and his father will be at this birthday party as well. You should act as though you know Theodore, but aren’t friends with him. Be polite, but not familiar. Take your cues from the other children at the party.”

Rachel thought about that and decided she would have to write Theo in advance so he knew why she wasn’t being friendly, though she knew he’d understand and probably suggest it to her first. _ ‘Are all the adults at this party going to be Death Eaters?’ _

“Yes, many of them will be Death Eaters, and the ones who aren’t will have worked for the Dark Lord’s agenda. These parties are a way for them to gather without suspicion and to further the indoctrination of their children. Under other circumstances I would politely decline this invitation, but it’s important to maintain appearances that I am still one of them. There are a few things you need to be aware of while we’re at the Malfoy Manor,” he said.

Rachel nodded to show she was ready.

“Do not allow any of the adults there to get you alone. If one of them asks you to go somewhere with them, even if it’s just to another room, come find me. I’ll make sure to be in a place that is readily visible and available to you. Do you understand?” Professor Snape asked.

Rachel nodded.  _ ‘If one of them asks me to go with them, I’ll shake my head and go to where you are,’  _ she wrote out.

“Good. I don’t believe you are in direct danger from anyone who will be there, but it’s important we don’t give them the opportunity either. The same thing goes if one of the children asks you to go somewhere alone with them. They may be acting on instructions from their parents. Stay with the group. If anything seems at all odd or suspicious to you, come to me,” he instructed.

Rachel nodded again, now feeling a little apprehensive. This was feeling less and less like a birthday party and more like some undercover mission in one of the shows Dudley used to watch on the tv.

“In general, stay with the group. I will be with the other parents, but I will keep my eye on you as much as possible. Like I said, I don’t believe anything will happen, but it’s best to be prepared. I believe you have some Owl Order catalogues?” he asked.

Rachel nodded. She’d gotten several over the Christmas holiday.

“Why don’t you pick out a gift for Draco and I will order it,” he said. “Do you have any questions for me?”

Rachel thought about it and then shook her head. She knew to be cautious, that was enough for now.

“I will reply to the Malfoys and let them know we will be attending. You can go back out into the castle if you wish, just be back in time for dinner,” Professor Snape said. 

Rachel nodded and then went to her room to pick out Draco a gift. She had a catalogue from Quality Quidditch Supplies and thought that something from there would be perfect since Draco was looking forward to trying out for the House team.

*****

“Ah, Rachel. Just who I was looking for,” Professor Dumbledore said as Rachel approached the staff table for lunch. She’d been busy flying around the grounds and had realized she was late when she heard the bells chiming that it was noon. She really needed a watch.

She paused in front of Professor Dumbledore, glancing briefly to Professor Snape.

“Your end of term grades,” Professor Dumbledore said, handing Rachel a letter. “Usually I would be sending this to your guardian, but he is already aware of your grades and there’s no need to send them by owl since you’re here in the castle.”

Rachel nodded and looked down at the letter with the Hogwarts seal. She had thought she’d done well in most of her classes, but now she was second guessing herself. Did she really want to know?

“Come eat lunch,” Professor Snape said, looking pointedly at the chair next to him.

Relieved that she wasn’t going to have to open her grades in front of people, Rachel hurried over to the chair and began serving herself some roast beef and potatoes.

“And a vegetable,” he said, when Rachel went to pick up her fork.

Rachel made sure she was looking away from Professor Snape as she rolled her eyes and quickly added a serving of mixed peas and carrots to her plate.

“You’re so paternal, Severus. I never would have guessed,” Madam Pince said from where she sat on Professor Dumbledore’s other side.

“Severus is very caring toward his students, as long as they’re not boiling over cauldrons in his classroom,” Madam Pomfrey added.

Rachel glanced at Professor Snape and found that he was staring at his plate with grim determination. She looked at Hagrid, who was sitting a few chairs down on Rachel’s other side, and he smiled and winked at her.

“Yes, well, I knew that Severus would take good care of his students. That’s why I made him Head of Slytherin House,” Professor Dumbledore said.

Professor Snape sighed. “Perhaps we could desist in talking as though I weren’t in the room?”

“It’s a compliment, Severus,” Madam Pince said. “I wish all students were as careful with the books as Rachel is. You’re obviously a good influence on her.”

Rachel looked at Professor Snape again and found him looking back at her with a frustrated expression on his face. She didn’t feel that Professor Snape had influenced the way she treated books, and she thought he found it as absurd as she did.

Fortunately the conversation veered off into discussion of a recent vote of the Wizengamot and Rachel and Professor Snape were allowed to eat in peace.

After lunch she followed Professor Snape back down to his quarters. She was about to go into her room when Professor Snape spoke.

“Why don’t you open your grades?” he suggested.

Rachel had been about to do just that, but it was clear he wanted her to do so in his presence. She braced herself and peeled back the seal keeping the letter closed. She quickly read through the short paragraph at the top, which indicated that below was the student’s grades and class ranking for the 1991-1992 school year, and a reminder that students were not allowed to use magic over the holidays.

Then she read her grades. She’d received Outstanding in all of her classes except for Charms and Transfiguration, for which she had received the failing grade of Poor. She was ranked as seventh in her class.

Even though she knew she wouldn’t be allowed to pass Charms and Transfiguration it still was a little depressing to see on paper. She held the letter out to Professor Snape, who waved it back at her.

“I have already seen your results. You did very well both in classes and on your exams, which is why you’ve ranked so highly despite your final grades in Charms and Transfiguration. You’ll be allowed to retake the practical exams for those classes when you feel you’re ready,” he said.

Rachel nodded and bit her lower lip. She’d been using her study group’s room to practice, but she still hadn’t managed to say anything or cast any magic. The only real progress she’d made was making the sounds of the alphabet a little louder.

Professor Snape seemed to know what her concerns were. “Don’t stress yourself about it. You’re still going to be seeing Torey over the summer and you have time. I am very pleased with your grades.”

Rachel nodded, though she wondered if that was really true. He was a professor and she had failed two subjects.

“Are you going back out into the castle?” he asked.

Rachel nodded again. She wanted to spend more time practicing and spend some time in the library.

“Alright. I’m stepping out of the castle for a few hours. If you need anything while I’m gone, go to Poppy in the hospital wing. I’ll see you here for dinner,” he said.

She nodded once more and then went into her room to collect her two-way book. She made her way up to their study room and settled into one of the chairs by the fireplace.

_ ‘I received my grades today. Anyone else?’ _ was written at the top of the next page in Hermione’s handwriting.

_ ‘All Outstandings. I was ranked second in our class. I assume you were first?’ _ Theo had written directly beneath.

_ ‘Yes, first in class and all Outstandings,’ _ Hermione had written back.

_ ‘Ninth in class and all Os and Es,’ _ Millie had written beneath Hermione’s response.

_ ‘Tenth in class, all Os and Es except for Potions, which was an A. My Gran was so thrilled she agreed to buy me a new wand like Professor Flitwick suggested,’ _ Neville had written.

Rachel bit her lip again. She knew that they already knew she had failed two of her classes, but it still took her two tries to write it out.  _ ‘Seventh in class. All Os except for Ps in Charms and Transfiguration.’ _

_ ‘Our study group took five of the top ten slots! Congratulations on the wand, Neville. I think that will help a lot,’ _ Hermione wrote out while Rachel was watching.

_ ‘And not a Ravenclaw in sight,’ _ Theo added.

Rachel exhaled in relief. She was glad they weren’t making a big deal out of the fact that she had failed two classes. She left the book open to see if anyone was writing anything new and drew her mouth back to make an ‘A’ sound. She felt ridiculous, but she had to keep trying.


	2. Out and About

"Do you remember what we talked about at the start of the week?" Professor Snape asked.

Rachel nodded. When he continued to look at her, she pulled a slip of parchment and a quill out and began to write. ' _If anyone tries to get me alone, or if something seems odd or suspicious, I am to come find you.'_

"That's right," he said. "Err on the side of caution. If something feels wrong, come to me. Do you have Draco's gift?"

Rachel nodded again and picked up the wrapped present from where she'd left it on the couch. She'd Owl Ordered Draco a pair of Quidditch gloves and a scarf with the logo of the Falmouth Falcons and asked the store to gift wrap it before they sent it.

"Alright. We'll walk off Hogwarts grounds and then apparate to Malfoy Manor. I know I don't have to tell you to be on your best behavior," Professor Snape said.

The weather was nice and Rachel waved at Hagrid as they walked on the path that led to the Hogwarts gates. Once they were through the gates she put her hand on Professor Snape's arm and held on as tightly as she dared. While she no longer felt sick after apparating, she still did not enjoy the sensation.

They landed on a gravel walkway and Rachel gawked at the enormous building in front of them. It was at least four stories tall and she couldn't even take a guess at how many rooms it might contain. There was a large iron gate blocking them from going further with enormous hedges at each side. Draco lived here?

"A little ostentatious, I know," Professor Snape said. "The Malfoy family has lived here for many generations. I will introduce you to Lucius and then you should join the other children."

Rachel followed him up to the gate and was surprised when it dispersed into black smoke when he stepped through. She hurried past where the gate was in case it came back. They walked along the gravel path and she jolted at squawking noise and was stunned to find a large albino peacock resting on one of the hedges.

"Ah yes, Lucius' peacocks. I suggest you stay away from them as they are quite aggressive," Professor Snape warned.

Rachel decided to heed that advice and stayed close to Professor Snape. The front door was open and they stepped into an ornate entrance hall.

"Severus, so nice of you to join us," a man with long white-blond hair said as he entered from a side room. Rachel didn't need an introduction to know that this was Draco's father.

"Lucius," Professor Snape said as he inclined his head. "May I present to you my ward, Rachel Snow."

"I am honored to have you in my home, dear," Lucius said.

Rachel bowed her head like Professor Snape had.

"She still doesn't speak?" Lucius asked, not looking away from Rachel.

"Not as of this time," Professor Snape said.

"Fascinating," Lucius said, resting his cane on the floor. "Well, Rachel, go on through that door and join the other children outside."

Rachel looked to Professor Snape.

"Go on. I'll be in the sitting room with the other adults should you need anything," Professor Snape said, nodding to the room at the side.

Rachel walked in the direction Lucius had pointed, though she could still hear them talking.

"She's so obedient to you. I wish Draco was half as deferential," Lucius said.

"Draco is obedient enough at school," Professor Snape said.

Rachel was glad that Professor Snape was turning the conversation away from her, and she was glad that she didn't have to stay and listen to the adults talk about her. She went through the door that Lucius had indicated and found herself in another room. This one had a table with trays of food and drinks set out and an enormous three-layer cake with ornamental icing sitting in the center. She'd never seen such an elaborate display of food.

There was a popping sound and Rachel turned around to find a creature wearing a pillowcase staring at her. It had giant bat ears and big green eyes and was about as tall as her waist. They stared at each other.

"Rachel! Quidditch now and food later!" Draco called loudly as he entered the room from the doors leading outside.

Rachel spun, startled, and then offered Draco the wrapped gift.

"Thank you, but gifts later too," Draco said. "Come on, we have a spare broom and you'll even out the teams."

Rachel followed Draco out of the manor, watched as he placed the gift she'd given him with a pile of other presents, and then then followed him through the gardens to a half-sized Quidditch pitch.

"Come on, you can fly with Theo," Draco said, picking up two brooms and handing one to Rachel.

Rachel mounted the broom and took off into the air, flying up to where Pansy and Theo were stationary in the center of the pitch. She could see that Crabbe was guarding one set of the rings and Goyle was guarding the other.

She met Theo's eyes but then waved to Pansy.

"Hi Rachel," Pansy called. "Draco's got all of us up here playing Quidditch until we die."

"It's my birthday party, so I get to say what we do," Draco said, holding a Quaffle as he flew up. "Let's play until ten goals and then we'll shuffle the teams around."

Rachel was startled as she realized who Draco reminded her of, just a little bit. Though Dudley would have gone straight for the gifts and the cake, rather than bossing everyone around to do sports.

They took off flying and while Draco and Rachel were easily the two best players, Pansy and Theo held their own pretty well. Goyle was better at blocking shots than Crabbe, but Crabbe flew to the other rings more easily than Goyle.

Draco scored the tenth goal, to Theo and Rachel's eight, and Draco flew in a vertical loop to celebrate. "Now let's change, boys vs girls."

"Draco, I need a break and a drink," Pansy said, flying down to the ground.

Rachel nodded. They'd been flying for more than an hour.

"Okay fine, a break. But I get to open presents," Draco called, flying down after Pansy.

"And cake," Crabbe called, flying after them.

Theo met Rachel's gaze and then rolled his eyes. Rachel smiled but quickly flew down to join the others. She was being extra careful not to seem like she spent time with Theo, just in case his father was watching.

The adults had come out of the sitting room and were milling in the room with the cake and out in the garden.

"Draco, why don't your guests have some refreshments and you can open your gifts," Lucius suggested in a way that meant it was an order.

"Yes, father," Draco said quickly. He turned to the rest of them. "Come get cake."

Rachel looked around until she found Professor Snape and then joined the others for getting a piece of cake and a drink. An older man was standing with Professor Snape and neither of them looked like they were particularly enjoying the conversation they were having.

She sat at one of the garden tables with Pansy and ate the delicious velvet cake while Draco opened presents. He got things like new robes, a gemstone pin, and a set of antique goblets. Rachel was feeling a little uncertain about her gift, but when Draco opened it he grinned and immediately put the gloves on.

She was most of the way through her cake when she felt an odd sensation and she discreetly looked around. The creature was back, hiding by the doorway, and it was watching her again. Was this what Professor Snape had meant when he said she should go to him if something odd or suspicious happened?

She decided to wait and see if it came any closer.

After Draco was finished with opening gifts and thanking everyone he jumped to his feet. "Quidditch, new teams this time."

Pansy moaned but got to her feet. "I am not meant for sports."

Rachel grinned. She just liked having people to play Quidditch with. It was much more fun than flying by herself.

*****

"Severus," Narcissa said as she approached, glass of wine in hand. "How wonderful to see you."

"Narcissa, you look lovely as ever," Severus said, inclining his head and offering his hand.

Narcissa delicately set the fingers of her right hand on Severus' outstretched hand and gave a slight curtsy. "I'm so glad you were able to accept our invitation. I know Draco was looking forward to having Rachel attend his party," she said, withdrawing her hand.

Severus hadn't been aware that Rachel and Draco were friends and wondered how much contact Rachel actually had with him. "We're both delighted to be here."

"Draco said that Rachel doesn't speak. Is that true, Severus?" Narcissa asked, her tone interested yet casual.

"It is true," Severus said.

"I must say, that must be a welcome reprieve. There are days when I wish I could cast silencio on Draco like I did when he was having tantrums as a toddler," Narcissa said with a smile.

Severus inclined his head, not wanting to disagree with Narcissa.

"We'll of course be casting a longer term silencing charm on him when it's time for him to learn non-verbal magic. It's really the most effective way of encouragement," she said.

"Non-verbal magic isn't usually taught until sixth year," Severus pointed out, careful to keep his tone neutral.

"We'll wait a year or two, though Draco is naturally rather advanced in casting magic," Narcissa said, pausing to take a sip of her wine. "Lucius was rather disappointed with Draco's class ranking this year."

"Draco did very well. Eighth in his class is nothing to be ashamed of," Severus said, regretting that he couldn't do more for Draco.

Narcissa nodded. "Even so, hopefully he will apply himself more in his next school year. Get yourself a drink, Severus. I shouldn't keep you all to myself."

"I'm glad we got to speak, Narcissa," Severus said.

"As always," she said, moving away to speak with Wardell and Ambrosia Parkinson.

Severus went to the refreshment table and picked up a glass of wine to carry with him, without the intention of doing more than sipping it to give the illusion that he was drinking.

"Severus," Marxius Goyle said as he added more food to his plate.

"Marxius," Severus replied. "I trust you got my letter suggesting that Gregory receive remedial tutoring this summer." Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were both ranked near the bottom of their class and Severus had sent letters to both their parents suggesting tutoring.

Marxius nodded. "I got him a tutor."

"Good. Have them pay special attention to his work in Transfiguration and Potions," Severus instructed. He left Marxius at the refreshment table and went to the window that looked out on the back gardens. He could just see the game of Quidditch on the pitch.

"Severus," Ignatius Nott said, walking up to the window with a glance at Severus.

"Ignatius," Severus said. Out of all of the attendees at the party, Ignatius was the one Severus was the most worried about. Ignatius had a reputation, even among the Death Eaters, for being brutal and vicious. Severus didn't want him anywhere near Rachel if he could possibly help it. "Theodore did very well this year. Second in his class, all Outstandings"

Ignatius nodded once. "Yes, I was pleased. I understand he's in a study group with the Snow girl," he said, his eyes fixed on the game of Quidditch in the distance.

Severus knew he had to step carefully. He had no doubt that Theodore would be the one to suffer if he gave the wrong impression. "Yes, a few of our top-performing students in Theodore's year formed an inter-House study group. Their entire group placed in the top ten of their class. It was wise for him to choose students who are as committed to their studies as he is."

"I have no misgivings as long as it's just a study group. Theodore knows who he should be associating with," Ignatius said. "What is the Snow girl like?"

"Silent, though she stays out of trouble for the most part," Severus said, trying to answer the question without giving away more information than Ignatius already knew.

"I heard she got two boys expelled," Ignatius said, finally turning to look at Severus.

Severus met his gaze easily. "They were suspended after they attacked her for a second time."

"Dumbledore is quite protective of her, yet he gave her to you," Ignatius said, his eyes searching Severus.

"Dumbledore trusts me," Severus said, answering the unspoken question.

Ignatius' eyebrow flickered upward ever so slightly. "We always knew he was a fool. Why didn't he leave her with the muggles that he so lovingly placed her with?"

"It was unsuitable to leave her with the muggles once she'd started to attend Hogwarts," Severus said, wondering how much Ignatius had heard from Lucius. "He deemed me a suitable replacement, as I am her Head of House. Undoubtedly he would have chosen Minerva if the girl had been sorted into Gryffindor."

"Curious that she wound up in Slytherin. Do you find that she exemplifies Slytherin virtues?" Ignatius asked.

"Despite her heritage, she has shown that she is both cunning and resourceful. She would have been ill-suited to Gryffindor," Severus said, thinking back to how Rachel and her friends figured out that the Philosopher's Stone was in Hogwarts and what was guarding it.

Ignatius nodded and turned back to look out the window. "That's unfortunate."

"We'll be retiring to the garden momentarily," Lucius said as he approached them.

"Of course, Lucius," Ignatius said.

Severus took the opportunity to step away from Ignatius and joined the rest of the party in the garden. While Draco opened his gifts, Severus kept half of his attention on Rachel and half of his attention on the rest of the adults. Ignatius' gaze often fell on Rachel, as did Lucius'.

He couldn't begrudge them their curiosity, but it worried him nonetheless. The best thing he could do would be to convince them that she was just an ordinary, unremarkable girl and the reflection of the Killing Curse onto the Dark Lord had been nothing more than a twist of fate.

He had doubts that was a realistic goal, but he had to try for Rachel's sake.

*****

Rachel waited until they'd arrived back at Professor Snape's quarters before she wrote him a note and handed it to him. ' _There was a creature of some kind at Malfoy Manor. It was watching me, but it didn't say anything or try to get close to me.'_

"Can you describe this creature?" he asked.

' _It was almost as tall as my waist. It had big ears and big green eyes. It was wearing a pillowcase,'_ Rachel wrote.

"That is a House Elf. Lucius keeps several. Undoubtedly he asked one of them to keep an eye on you while you were at the party," Professor Snape said. "I think it's likely he would ask them to watch anyone he was unfamiliar with who was invited to the Manor. Be careful around House Elves. They have powerful abilities, including the ability to apparate through wards. Did anything else strike you as suspicious while you were there?"

Rachel shook her head and wrote another note. ' _I noticed that some of the adults kept looking at me while we were having cake. I was careful not to stay close to Theo other than what someone would normally do while playing Quidditch.'_

"I noticed that they were watching you as well. They're quite curious about you. I did my best to convince them that you were not out of the ordinary," he said.

She thought it was going to be pretty difficult to convince them of that. Like it or not, Rachel didn't feel like she was average, especially in the wizarding world. ' _There are House Elves at Hogwarts, aren't there? I've heard people talk about them.'_

"Yes, there are a number of House Elves at Hogwarts. They mostly stay in the kitchens during the day and they clean the castle at night," Professor Snape explained. "Since they are loyal to Albus, I do not believe you are in any danger from them, but be careful around any House Elves that aren't wearing the Hogwarts crest."

Rachel nodded and decided she was better off just staying away from House Elves in general.

"I need to do some work in my lab today. Are you alright on your own until dinner time?" he asked.

Rachel nodded again. She had plenty to do.

"Alright. Knock on the door to my private lab if you need anything," he said, turning down the hallway.

Rachel went to her bedroom and pulled out her two-way book from where she kept it in her wardrobe. She took out her green quill, as she liked to play around with the different colors she had, and went to her bed. ' _Theo, I'm sorry I couldn't be friends with you today. I thought your father might be watching,'_ she wrote in green ink.

She pulled out her wand and closed her eyes while she waited for a response. She'd been practicing mouthing spells while imagining what they did. She mouthed wingardium leviosa over and over, her wand held out while she pictured her quill floating in front of her. She could feel the magic in her wand waiting to come out.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes and checked the book. Theo had written back.

' _No need to apologize. It was better that we pretended to be casual acquaintances considering who was at the party. And you're right, my father was watching. He asked me about you today after we got back home. I told him I didn't know much about you, that you didn't speak, and that we were in the same study group,'_ Theo had written.

' _You went to a party?'_ Millie wrote out, Rachel watching the letters appear.

' _Draco's birthday party. I don't know why he didn't invite more people in Slytherin. I wish you could have been there,'_ Rachel wrote in response.

Theo began to write. ' _The invitees all had Death Eater parents, I'm sure Draco didn't get much - if any - say in the list. Millie is a half-blood, Blaise is as well, and Daphne's parents were neutral in the war.'_

Rachel reread the words, her quill resting in her hands. She hadn't realized so many of her classmates had Death Eaters in their families. ' _Is there anyone else at Hogwarts I should know about whose parents were Death Eaters?'_

' _Flora and Hestia Carrow. They're a year ahead of us. Avery Acker, he'll be a fourth year. Jacob Turner, he'll be a fourth year too. Alice Jugson, fifth year. Thomas Rowle, sixth year. That's everyone I know of currently at Hogwarts,'_ Theo wrote.

Professor Snape probably knew about all of them. And, so far at least, she hadn't felt like she'd been threatened by anyone in Slytherin House. As long as the upper years continued to ignore her, she didn't see that they would be a problem. ' _Okay. I think we need to be careful,'_ Rachel wrote.

' _Are you worried any of them are going to tell your father that we're friends?'_ Millie wrote.

There was a long pause before Theo wrote again. ' _I'm not very worried. We shouldn't flaunt our friendship, but I've told my father that I'm part of the study group only so I can get the best grades and he seemed to believe me. I think the way things were at school is fine, as long as it stays at school. It's normal for classmates to be somewhat friendly towards each other at school.'_

Rachel felt bad for Theo but didn't feel like she could do anything other than avoid him like he'd asked. She would be glad when they were all back at school.

' _All right, if you're not worried, I'm not either,'_ Millie wrote back. ' _And, no offense, but I'm glad I wasn't invited to the Death Eater birthday party.'_

' _You didn't miss much, Draco made us play Quidditch, then we watched him open presents, and then we played more Quidditch,'_ Theo wrote.

Rachel decided not to point out that there was cake and that the Quidditch had been fun. She didn't want Millie to feel bad that she hadn't been there. When there were no more new messages written in the book she closed her eyes again and went back to practicing wingardium leviosa.

*****

On Monday morning, Rachel came out to have breakfast with Professor Snape, her mind already in the clouds as she planned what she wanted to do for the day. Flying, of course. A visit to the library, as was routine. Practice magic and speaking, because she was supposed to do that everyday. Maybe exploring the tower that led up to the Gryffindor common room.

She had just started to eat her scrambled eggs when Professor Snape arrived at the table with a sheaf of parchment.

He sat down and set the parchment aside. "As you know, I've been looking for a new place for us to live. I've been shown a number of homes and I'd like your opinion before a decision is made," he said, picking up his fork.

Rachel had vaguely been aware that he'd been looking at houses, but she hadn't quite thought he was serious about buying a new house. It seemed extreme when he already had a house. ' _I'm not sure I can give you a good opinion. I don't know anything about house buying,'_ she wrote, and then pushed the note over to him.

"All I need to know is if you actually like the house and would feel comfortable living there," Professor Snape said. "I will take care of the rest."

Rachel nodded, but again felt her opinion wasn't worth much. She was just as happy staying at Hogwarts, though admittedly she was happier at Hogwarts than she'd been at Spinner's End. But, she could live at Spinner's End if she needed to, and it would be alright. It was way better than living with the Dursleys.

"We'll meet with the realtor who is showing the property at nine. That gives us just enough time to eat breakfast and walk to the gate," Professor Snape said.

Rachel nodded and started eating, not wanting to make them late.

Thirty minutes later they were standing in front of a brick two-story house with white windows and a brown roof. There was a lawn with trees surrounding it, and beyond that Rachel could see fields stretching out. It was as far from Spinner's End as she could imagine.

"This is Fallow Farm. We're in Hampshire, near Fordingbridge," Professor Snape said. "The house is fairly isolated, with about twelve acres of land."

A woman appeared near the front door. She was wearing flashy magenta robes and had neatly curled black hair. "Professor Snape, right on time. And this must be, oh my," she said as she hurried over to where they were standing.

"Rachel Snow," she said, staring directly at Rachel. "You even have the scar."

Rachel took a step closer to Professor Snape. She was not enjoying being stared at like this.

"Miss Mayford," Professor Snape began.

"Just call me Ainsley," the woman said.

"Ainsley. This is my ward, Rachel. If you don't mind, we'd like to look through the house," Professor Snape said firmly.

"Of course, of course. I just wasn't expecting to really meet the Girl-Who-Lived. Come with me and you can let me know what you think. It has three bedrooms, so there's plenty of room for your family to grow," Ainsley said, hurrying back to the door.

Rachel followed Professor Snape into the house. They arrived in the sitting room, which had a huge brick fireplace, a wall of built-in bookshelves, and a staircase to the left. There was plenty of room for a couch and armchair. She was relieved to see there was no cupboard under the stairs.

"Would you like to start with the kitchen?" Ainsley asked. "It's hooked up with muggle amenities, like electricity."

"I think we'll just wander by ourselves for a few minutes," Professor Snape said.

"Of course. I'll be right here if you have any questions," Ainsley said, looking disappointed.

They went into the room to the right and found the kitchen. There were wooden cabinets with a smooth laminate countertop and a sink built in, a place for a stove and a fridge, and tiles in mixed green lining the wall. To the side there was a place for a table and chairs.

On the other side of the sitting room there was a room with more built-in bookshelves and double doors that led out into the yard.

"Let's check the upstairs," Professor Snape suggested.

Rachel followed him up the stairs. There were four doors up here and Professor Snape went into the one on the far right. It was a bright, open room with windows that looked out onto the lawn and the trees.

"This could be your bedroom. There's enough space for a bed, a wardrobe, a desk, and a bookshelf, if you want one. Perhaps an armchair by the window for a place to read," Professor Snape suggested.

Rachel bit her lip and then went to the windowsill and wrote a note. ' _It seems like a lot when we're at Hogwarts ten months of the year.'_

"Perhaps, but it's important to have a home. While I plan to stay at Hogwarts for at least the next six years, I won't always be a professor. This house has a cellar which I can convert into a potions laboratory, and I can plant a garden for potions ingredients," Professor Snape explained. "This would also be a private home, whose location is known to only a few. I used Spinner's End during the war and many of my former associates have visited there."

Rachel nodded, suddenly understanding. Professor Snape wanted somewhere they could get away from Death Eaters if they needed to, somewhere safer even than Hogwarts.

' _Can we see the outside after we see the rest of the house?'_ Rachel wrote.

"Yes, I'll show you the bathroom and the rest of the bedrooms, along with the cellar, and then we can go out back," Professor Snape said.

She followed him through the rest of the house, even down into the cellar, which wasn't as bad as she'd feared, and then they went out back. Rachel wandered a ways, wondering how far the property stretched out.

"Once the property is warded, it would be a good place for kids to fly on broomsticks," Ainsley said. She had followed them out of the house.

"Do you want to see anything else?" Professor Snape asked when Rachel returned to his side.

Rachel shook her head.

Professor Snape turned to Ainsley. "Thank you for showing us the property again. I will contact you within a few days to let you know if we will be making an offer on this property or continuing the search."

"My pleasure," Ainsley said. "And it was a pleasure to meet you too, Rachel."

Professor Snape offered his arm to Rachel and Rachel held on and braced herself. After that awful squeezing sensation, they reappeared outside of Hogwarts gates.

They walked in silence back to the castle and when they arrived at Professor Snape's quarters he turned to her. "So what did you think?"

' _I liked it. I liked the windows and the light. It would need a stove and a fridge in the kitchen though,'_ Rachel wrote.

"Yes, we'd need to go furniture shopping, though that's true of any house. Can you picture yourself living there?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. ' _Could I really go flying there?'_

"Once the anti-muggle wards are in place, yes, though you'd have to be careful to stay within the grounds and not go above the treeline," he said.

' _Do you like the house?'_ she wrote.

"I do. It's roomier than the one at Spinner's End, and I think we'll be safer there. I'm going to set the wards to only allow us, Minerva, and Albus to know where we live," Professor Snape explained.

' _I like the built-in bookshelves,'_ Rachel wrote, smiling at him.

"I do too," he said, the corner of his mouth twitching upward. "Do you see any reason why I shouldn't make an offer on the house?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Alright, I'll write to the realtor and let her know I'd like to make an offer. Hopefully we'll know whether I can buy the house within a few days," he said. "You're free to do as you like, though meet me for lunch in the Great Hall at noon."

Rachel nodded and left, planning on going flying for a bit before lunch. She didn't mind staying at Hogwarts, but she hoped Professor Snape got the house he wanted.

*****

"Are you ready to go?" Severus asked as he entered the main room of his quarters.

Rachel nodded, but handed him a piece of parchment. ' _Why do we need to go furniture shopping? Can't we use the furniture that was in Spinner's End?'_ was written in purple ink.

Severus had gotten the deed to Fallow Farm yesterday and he intended to move in as soon as possible. All that remained was furnishing the home and warding it. Minerva had responded to his letter and they had made arrangements to ward the property on Friday.

"We're going to leave the furniture in Spinner's End where it is. As far as everyone will be aware, that is where we'll be living. From time to time we may have to go there to meet people," Severus explained. The fewer people who knew he didn't still live there, the safer he would feel.

Rachel bent her head to write again. ' _So I should tell my friends we moved back into Spinner's End?'_

Severus paused as he considered this and decided that it was necessary. He couldn't risk a Death Eater reading Theodore Nott's mind, even though he knew Ignatius was not a legilimens. "Yes. Unfortunately it's necessary to lie in this instance. The fewer people who know this house exists, the better our protections will work," he explained.

Rachel nodded.

"We're going to be using the floo. Remember to close your eyes and to not move around too much," Severus said, going to the fireplace.

Rachel paused to write and then handed him another note. ' _What happens if you move too much?'_

"You might fall out at the wrong grate," Severus said. "If that does happen, assess the situation and see if there is an adult who can floo-call me at Hogwarts. I will come straight back here so that you can reach me."

Rachel's eyes grew wide behind her glasses but she nodded again.

Severus threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and said "Chedwick's" and then motioned Rachel into the green flames. He followed her through a moment later and arrived in time to see Rachel picking herself up from when she'd fallen out of the floo.

"Welcome to Chedwick's Furniture Emporium. We're having a sale, twenty percent off dining room sets," a tall man said as he approached them. "Take a box. If you see something you want, shrink it and put it in the box and then bring it back to me when you're done."

The space was extensive - and had undoubtedly been expanded through wizard space - and there were pieces of furniture spread out as far as the eye could see. A cardboard box came floating up to them from a pile behind a counter.

"If you're looking at appliances, check the tags. Some of them will work with muggle electricity and gas, others have charms, and some have both. If you have any questions, just call for Chedwick and I'll be right with you," the man finished.

"Thank you," Severus said. "We'll let you know if we need anything."

Deciding that it didn't really matter where they started, Severus went in the direction where he saw kitchen and dining room furniture, Rachel following close behind. After wandering for a few minutes Severus realized how woefully underprepared he was. He had never gone shopping for furniture before. The furniture in Spinner's End was the same furniture that had been there in his childhood, and his quarters at Hogwarts had come pre-furnished.

"I must admit, I'm not sure where to start," he said, looking down at Rachel.

Rachel shrugged and then moved to sit in one of the chairs at a dining table. She seemed to ponder it for a moment and then shook her head and stood up. Then she went to the next table and sat down again.

Bemused, Severus followed her, and together they tried out some of the different dining room chairs. Eventually, at an oak table that could seat four, with oak chairs with padded seats, Rachel looked up at him and nodded.

"This one?" Severus asked.

Rachel tilted her head and then wrote out ' _What do you think of it?'_

Severus didn't particularly see how it was that different from any of the other tables they'd sat at, but it was certainly functional. "I think it would be fine. It seems sturdy enough."

He stood up and waited until Rachel had joined him before he shrank the table and each of the chairs and put them into the cardboard box that had followed them. "Appliances next?"

Rachel shrugged again and then nodded.

They opened the doors to various refrigerators and ovens and eventually found a matching pair in off-white that were able to use charms or electricity and gas. They sat on numerous couches and armchairs before agreeing on a comfortable set in dark tan, along with an oak coffee table that would match the dining table. Severus picked out a desk and an office chair.

It wasn't until they started looking at bedroom sets that Rachel became shy. She was clearly aware that these things were for her alone and that seemed to make her uncomfortable.

After they'd spent a few minutes with Rachel staring at the wardrobes, Severus decided he should address the issue. "I do not mind spending money on you, Rachel. You need furniture, you can't just sleep on the floor. I do not care what you pick. It's your room, so pick something that you like," he said quietly, not wanting to draw Chedwick's attention to them.

Rachel looked down at her feet.

"Can you write down what's making you uncomfortable?" he tried.

' _I don't know how to pay you back,'_ she wrote.

"You do not need to pay me back. I'm your guardian. That means I provide for you, including suitable housing, which means a bedroom and furniture. Just like when I bought you clothing because you needed it. This is what guardians are supposed to do," Severus said, resisting the urge to grit his teeth as he thought about Rachel's previous living situation. "Would it be easier to pick something if I'm not watching you? I could look at furniture for my bedroom while you're looking at furniture for yours?"

Rachel hesitated and then nodded.

"Okay. I will be within eyesight. Come to me immediately if something feels wrong or if someone approaches you," Severus instructed. "Pick out a bed, a wardrobe, a desk and chair, a bookshelf, and an armchair."

He waited until she nodded again and then walked a few meters away. He made his own choices quickly enough, matching dark wood for a double bed, a bedside table, and a wardrobe. Then he waited and watched from a distance while Rachel wandered through the bedroom furniture, occasionally peeking into a wardrobe or lying down on a bed.

It was strange, but it reminded him a little bit of his first year after finishing at Hogwarts. His parents were both dead and he had just received the Dark Mark, and he simultaneously felt like he was really living for the first time and like he had no idea how to survive. Whenever he'd watched people he'd felt isolated, like he couldn't reach wherever they were. The Dark Lord had become his direction because it was the only thing he knew.

Rachel reminded him of that time in his life as she tried to understand people with the limited perspective she'd been given by her travesty of a childhood. He could only hope that with time and work, he could help her see a different future than the one he had been drawn into. He had made his salvation by spying on the Dark Lord. He wanted her never to go down that path to begin with.

"Did you pick some things out?" Severus asked as Rachel approached him.

Rachel nodded. They went back over to the bedroom sets and she tentatively pointed out a matching set in maple wood, along with a dark blue armchair. Severus shrank them down and placed them in the box that was now getting quite full.

"Good. We need linens," he said, nodding in the direction of a wall filled with sheets, blankets, pillows, and towels.

They picked out blankets and sheets, Rachel hugging numerous pillows before she decided on which ones she wanted. Severus remembered to get wash cloths and dish towels in addition to bath towels.

"Can you think of anything we're missing?" Severus asked.

Rachel shook her head.

Severus was sure they'd think of a few more things they needed once they moved in, but this would do for now. At least they didn't have to move the furniture the muggle way. He could just unshrink it when they had it where they wanted it.

"Let's go pay and go home," he said, relieved that they were done for the time being.


	3. A Little Magic

They apparated to Fallow Farm early in the morning on Friday. Severus was carrying both Rachel's trunk and his own trunk, as well as a few boxes of books he'd taken out of storage. All of this was in his robe pockets.

Rachel immediately tipped her face back into the sunlight and Severus decided he had made the right choice to move them out of Spinner's End and out of the dungeons at Hogwarts.

"Come, we have a little time to put things away before Albus and Minerva arrive," Severus said, heading toward the front door.

Rachel followed him inside.

Severus put most of the boxes of books in the sitting room and then levitated the last box into his office. There were some books he didn't want Rachel to read, books that involved dark arts and illegal potions. They had already gone shopping for food and to get things like pots, pans, dishes, and utensils for the kitchen. Their house was fully furnished and they were about ready to move in. The last thing he had to do, other than the wards, was to set up a potions laboratory in the cellar. That was more of a long term affair and he didn't expect to be done this summer.

They went upstairs and Severus unshrank Rachel's trunk and left her to unpack while he brought his own trunk to his room. It was strange to have a large room to himself, with windows that looked out onto grass and trees. He waved his wand and let his trunk unpack itself, his clothes neatly zooming into the wardrobe to be hung up or folded as was necessary.

Back downstairs another quick unpacking spell sent the books onto the bookshelves. A knock at the door caught his attention and he vanished the empty boxes and went to answer it.

"Severus, what a beautiful place. I have to say, I never pictured you on a farm," Albus said, looking jovial as he came inside.

"The bat of the dungeons can't enjoy farm life?" Severus asked, referencing the nickname he'd heard from students more than once.

"I think it's wonderful," Albus said, peering into the kitchen unabashedly. "Are you planning to keep chickens perhaps?"

"No," Severus said shortly. Not only did he not want to keep chickens, who would take care of them during the school year? If he gave them to Hagrid to tend, they'd likely become dinner to some beast.

Rachel came down the stairs, obviously drawn by Albus' voice, but she hung back.

"Ah, Rachel. How are you?" Albus asked.

Rachel nodded, which Severus had learned to interpret as 'good' when she was asked the question of how she was.

"What do you think of your new home?" Albus asked, taking a few steps closer.

Rachel sat down on the bottom of the stairs and wrote a note, which she handed to Albus.

Albus laughed. "Yes, it does look like the backyard will be a nice place to go flying."

Severus restrained himself from rolling his eyes. It was a good thing he was planning to get Rachel a broomstick for her birthday in two weeks.

There was another knock at the door and Severus answered it to find Minerva. She was wearing light blue summer robes and her hair was pulled back instead of wrapped in her usual bun. "Severus," she said.

"Minerva, please come in," Severus said.

"You've found a very nice place, Severus. Out of the way. It would be difficult for anyone to find you here who doesn't already know you're here," Minerva said, looking around. "Hello Rachel."

Rachel smiled and waved.

"Does anyone need something to drink before we get started? I can put the kettle on," Severus offered.

Minerva shook her head. "Let's get started. We can have tea after."

"I'll walk the lines of the property, how far back do you want me to go, Severus?" Albus asked.

"Are you sure, Albus? I can do that," Severus said, both in deference to Albus' age and magical ability.

"I'm not so old that I can't take a walk through a wooded area, Severus," Albus said, giving a broad smile. "It will do me good to be out in the sunshine."

"Let him go," Minerva said. "We'll start the base runes and incantations here."

"Around the retaining wall then," Severus said, nodding to Albus.

"Rachel, why don't you come with me," Albus suggested.

Rachel looked to Severus and Severus nodded. She then followed Albus out the front door.

"Are you sure you want them to go off together?" Minerva asked. "Who knows what ideas he'll put into her head."

"He's been trying to convince me to get her a pet," Severus said. He knew that he would give in when Rachel finally asked him for one, but he would take the time he could get before that happened.

"It wouldn't be bad for her to have an owl," Minerva said neutrally.

"Not you too," Severus said.

"There's a cellar, I presume?" Minerva asked.

"This way," Severus said. He led her through the kitchen and then down into the cellar. The warding worked better when they were rooted close to the earth and in stone. They began to work in silence, each of them concentrating.

Their work was finished within an hour and they went outside to find Rachel and Albus making their way back to them.

"Why don't you and Rachel stand beyond the wards and Severus and I will perform the Fidelius charm," Minerva suggested.

"Of course," Albus said. "Let's go over, just beyond the mailbox."

"Are you sure you want me to be the Secret Keeper?" Minerva asked when Albus and Rachel were out of earshot.

"I'm certain," Severus said, knowing better than to offer the same in return.

Minerva nodded and began the incantation. A glow surrounded herself and Severus and then slowly crept out to surround the house and the property and then melted down into the soil and the house.

Severus knew the house had just disappeared to Albus and Rachel. He and Minerva walked over to join them.

"Severus Snape and Rachel Snow live at Fallow Farm in Hampshire," Minerva said.

Rachel looked surprised as the house must have reappeared to her.

"Are you sure you won't allow Poppy to know as well, in case you or Rachel take ill?" Albus asked.

"If we become ill, we will apparate to Hogwarts," Severus said. He'd already had this discussion with Albus.

"If you become severely ill, Rachel has no way to contact us," Minerva said. "You're not connected to the floo network and she can't apparate. At least borrow one of the school owls while you're here so you can send for help."

Severus felt it was unlikely he was going to become very ill, but he couldn't deny that it was important for Rachel to have a way to request help from Minerva or Albus if she needed to. "Very well. Albus, would you mind if I borrowed a school owl for the duration?"

"Not at all. Now, how about that cup of tea you spoke of," Albus said.

"I'll put on the kettle," Severus said, leading the way back to his house.

*****

Rachel sat on her bed in her new room with her two-way book, her copy of _Standard Book of Spells Grade One_ , and her stuffed bunny on her lap. She'd been working to try to visualize different spells and had been going over all the spells they'd learned last year in Transfiguration and Charms. She'd avoided incendio and diffindo, just in case they actually worked while she was practicing.

She felt like she was close. She'd turned her practice of making the sounds of the alphabet into making the sounds incantations. Now all that was left was to string those sounds together into words. Somehow that was still the hard part.

Closing her eyes, Rachel held her wand out and pictured her bedroom door in her mind, which she had locked for the purposes of practicing. "Ah Lo Ho Mor Ah," she sounded out, her voice coming out in soft breaths. It wasn't put together enough to actually cast the spell, but she could feel the magic waiting in her wand. She held it there for a long moment, willing the magic to go forward and unlock her door, but it remained stuck.

Rachel opened her eyes, sighed, and then rubbed at her neck. Her throat still hurt when she practiced making sounds, even though Torey had said there was nothing wrong with her throat now. Every time she practiced, it felt raw and tight, like she was forcing air through a hole that was gradually growing smaller. She put down her wand and decided she'd try again later, after her throat had stopped hurting again.

She closed the book she'd been studying out of and then leaned over to check her two-way book.

' _Rachel, did you receive the letter I sent you? I was hoping that it would have reached you by now,'_ Hermione had written.

' _I haven't received any letters. You sent it by owl post?'_ Rachel wrote.

' _Four days ago, from the Owl Post Office. It was an invitation from my parents for you to come over for dinner one evening,'_ Hermione wrote back.

' _I'll ask Professor Snape if he's seen it. I'll write back as soon as I know,'_ Rachel wrote back.

She put both books back onto her bookshelf, tucked her stuffed bunny under the blankets so that it was laying on her pillow, unlocked her bedroom door, and went downstairs.

She found Professor Snape sitting in the kitchen, having a cup of tea while he read the Daily Prophet.

' _Have you seen a letter from Hermione asking if we could visit her family for dinner?'_ Rachel sat down across from Professor Snape and wrote out.

Professor Snape put down the newspaper and read her note. "No, I haven't seen any letters from Miss Granger. The only post I've seen has been to me from Albus. Miss Granger wants us to visit for dinner?"

Rachel nodded.

"Would you like to go?" he asked.

Rachel nodded again, a little less certain this time. Hermione generally seemed positive when she spoke about her parents. Visiting them couldn't be too bad, could it?

"Why don't you send Gladys with a letter to Hermione and her parents and ask her what date she would like us to attend, as well as her address so we can apparate there. Ask Gladys to wait for a response," Professor Snape suggested.

Rachel nodded but wrote another note. ' _Why do you think her letter didn't show up? Is it because of the wards on the house?'_

"No, the wards would still allow owls to deliver mail," he said. He pulled his wand out and twirled it in a circle. "There aren't any spells placed on you that would divert your mail. The next time your friends want to send a letter to you, ask them to send two letters at the same time - one addressed to you, and one addressed to me. If both of them arrive, we'll know it was likely simply a lost owl. If only the letter addressed to me shows up, we'll know something is preventing your mail from arriving."

Rachel nodded. It was an interesting experiment and she thought Hermione would be as interested in the results as well.

"You need a haircut," Professor Snape said.

Rachel hunched her shoulders. Aunt Petunia used to say that right before she cut Rachel's hair up past her chin using the kitchen scissors. ' _Does it have to be cut short?'_ she wrote.

"No, just a trim. The back has grown out uneven with the sides. I think you'll look a little less messy with the ends trimmed as well," he said.

She put her hand up to touch her hair. It was messy, she hadn't showered in a few days, and it hung down past her shoulder blades. She took a piece from the side and a piece from the back and pulled the curls straight, trying to see if the back really was longer. It was, by more than an inch.

"Would you like me to take care of it for you?" he asked.

' _You know how to cut hair?'_ Rachel wrote, a little surprised that he'd offered.

"I know a spell that trims the ends so that they're even. I use it on my own hair," he explained.

Rachel hesitated and then nodded. She had almost six weeks to let it grow back out again if it went wrong.

"Go get your comb, a towel, and a piece of parchment so you can write Miss Granger," Professor Snape instructed.

Rachel went back upstairs and got the things she needed. When she came back downstairs she found Professor Snape standing with a pair of silver scissors. She hesitated again and had to remind herself that it was just hair and it would grow back no matter what was done to it.

"Come sit down, this won't take long," he said. "Put your towel around your shoulders so you don't get hair clippings down your shirt."

Rachel sat in the kitchen chair, towel draped around her shoulders like a very short cloak, and forced herself to hold still.

Professor Snape picked up her comb and then tapped it and the scissors with his wand. "Capillum tonsura," he said.

The comb began making its way through her hair, magically untangling it, and then the scissors trimmed the ends.

"Just hold still while it works," Professor Snape said. "You need some summer clothes too, now that we're not in the dungeons."

Hogwarts had kept fairly cool during the summer and Rachel had continued to wear her trousers and occasionally a jumper. It was warmer here in Hampshire and she only had two t-shirts and one skirt that wasn't part of her Hogwarts uniform. It appeared Professor Snape had noticed that she was wearing the same clothes day after day.

"We'll go clothes shopping tomorrow. I also promised earlier in the year that I'd take you to the bookstore, which I haven't done yet. I apologize. We can go tomorrow so you can pick up a few things to read now that you don't have the Hogwarts library at your disposal," he said.

Rachel tried not squirm with discomfort. Professor Snape had already bought her clothes last year, had just bought her furniture for her bedroom, and now he wanted to take her shopping again. She had way more things than she'd had in her entire life and he wanted to give her more. She didn't know how to deal with that.

"There, all done," he said, collecting the scissors and comb from where they'd been hanging in mid-air. "Go take a look in the mirror and see if it's okay."

Rachel accepted her comb from Professor Snape and went back upstairs. Her hair did look tidier now that it had been magically combed and it only looked maybe two inches shorter. It was hard to tell because her hair curled so much. All in all, it was much better than a haircut from her aunt would have been.

She put the comb away and hung up the towel and went back downstairs. The broom was sweeping the hair clippings into the dustpan and Professor Snape had returned to his tea and newspaper.

"Is it acceptable?" he asked.

Rachel nodded and sat down to write the letter to Hermione, thanking her for the invitation and asking her what date they were planning on. She rolled the letter up, tied it off with a length of string, and brought it over to Gladys.

She offered her hand to Gladys, the school owl they were borrowing, and the owl leaned forward to let Rachel gently scratch along her head.

Professor Snape came over after a few minutes. "Take this letter to Miss Hermione Granger and wait for a reply," he instructed.

Gladys gave a small hoot and let Rachel tie the letter to her leg before taking off out the kitchen window.

Rachel wrote ' _Thank you'_ on a scrap of parchment and offered it to Professor Snape.

He shook his head. "Think nothing of it."

*****

Two days later Rachel sat in her bedroom, stuffed bunny on her lap and books spread out in front of her. She had gone back to practicing lumos, as it was the easiest of the first year spells to string together. It was only two syllables. Her throat was already hurting, and her jaw hurt too from clenching her teeth, but she wanted to keep trying.

"Loo-mos," she sounded out, her fingers wrapped tightly around her wand. She had stopped closing her eyes and was watching the end of her wand intently.

She swallowed and tried again. "Loo-mos," she said, a little bit louder that time.

"Lumos," she said, forcing the sounds together. The end of her wand lit up and she dropped it in surprise.

She had done it. She had cast a spell!

Rachel picked up her wand and tried again. "Lumos." The word was barely more than a whisper, but it was enough to cause the end of her wand to light up brightly.

It felt amazing. She could feel the surge of magic within her and the symbiosis with her wand. She was causing the light. A surge of relief washed over her. Ever since she had read the article in the Daily Prophet saying she was a squib, she had worried a little bit. She knew she shouldn't have been able to make potions or go flying if she wasn't magical, but she had been worried that she'd never cast a spell. But she was magic, this proved it.

"Nox," she whispered and the light went out.

Rachel reached for her two-way book and quickly wrote out ' _I cast lumos and nox and they worked!'_

She hadn't expected anyone to write back right away, but Theo's handwriting began to appear. ' _That's wonderful! Congratulations!'_

' _I'm excited! What else should I try?'_ she wrote back.

' _Keep practicing lumos and nox for now until you master them. Then try something a little harder, like reparo and diffindo. Hermione and I will come up with a list of the other spells we learned during the school year that weren't in our curriculum,'_ Theo wrote.

Rachel knew he was probably right. She should keep doing the spells that she could do until she felt like she could do them anywhere, even with people watching. ' _Thank you,'_ she wrote back to Theo

She picked up her wand again. "Lumos." Her wand obediently lit up.

She held the light, noticing how the magic felt different when she first cast the spell to when she was just sustaining the light. "Nox," she whispered, and the light went out.

Rachel rubbed at her throat and swallowed a few times before pointing her wand again. "Lumos."

*****

Severus paused in the upstairs hallway. He'd just left his bedroom and he could see into Rachel's room where her door wasn't quite all the way shut. The light brightened, then dimmed, and after a moment brightened once again.

He crept closer - walking on light feet was a habit ingrained from his childhood - and listened.

Rachel's voice was just barely a whisper as she said "Nox" and the light dimmed again.

"Lumos," she said, and the light brightened once more.

Severus smiled to himself as he stealthily went down the stairs. Torey had told him to give Rachel time alone and suggested that Rachel might be less stressed over the summer holidays. It seemed she was right on both counts.

He sat down in his armchair and breathed a sigh of relief. He had been worried that Rachel would return to Hogwarts without speaking and without having cast magic. The longer it took, the more catching up she would need to do. But Rachel had done well with her studies and she had the rest of the summer to practice magic - with some work, she would be ready to start her second year at a normal pace.

He decided he would wait until Rachel had either spoken to him or cast a spell in front of him before he told Albus. Albus had been requesting weekly updates on Rachel, which Severus had been writing back indicating that Rachel was fine and all things remained the same. He knew that Albus had a vested interest in Rachel, but Severus also wanted to respect Rachel's privacy as much as possible. As a public figure, she had little enough of that as it was.

After taking Rachel shopping yesterday, Severus had again found Rachel to be uncommonly shy when he was trying to buy things for her. He had finally needed to give her direct orders on how many pieces of clothing to find and how many books she was to buy just to get her to choose something. She was at least obedient, though he knew well enough that she'd likely had that obedience beaten into her.

Severus had lived his own youth in near poverty, and yet he had still possessed more things than Rachel had, and he had been given Christmas and birthday presents. At some point he was going to have another talk with Torey and see if between the two of them they could convince Rachel that it was okay to have things and that he was supposed to provide for her.

At the very least, over the past few months she'd outgrown her shyness about asking him questions. Almost every day at breakfast she would push a scrap of parchment toward him wanting to know something about the wizarding world. Hopefully soon she would start asking him those questions rather than writing them down.

He was willing to wait for that to happen. The last thing Rachel needed in her life was more pressure.

*****

"Are you ready to go?" Professor Snape asked, smoothing his shirt as he stood.

Rachel nodded. She had just showered and plaited her hair so that it wasn't a mess when she met Hermione's parents. Her plait was still a bit messy, she wasn't as good at it as Daphne was, but it was better than leaving her curls all over the place. She had decided to wear a skirt and one of her new t-shirts, and she hoped that she looked acceptable.

Professor Snape was wearing trousers and a button-up shirt and looked both formal and muggle, and he had picked up a bottle of wine to give to the Grangers. "I've never apparated to Hampstead before, it may take a moment longer for us to apparate," he said, offering Rachel his arm.

Rachel nodded and took hold of Professor Snape's arm. At least they were apparating before eating. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip through the squeezing sensation. Before long she felt the ground beneath her feet change from the hardwood of their sitting room to a springy grass.

She opened her eyes and found herself with Professor Snape by a copse of trees that looked out onto a street of houses, with a church at the far intersection.

Professor Snape was looking around. "I believe Miss Granger indicated they lived at 17 Heathgate. If we check the street sign and the house numbers, we should be able to find our way," he said.

Rachel went close enough to the nearest house to see what number it was and found a bronze 7 near the doorframe. She went back to Professor Snape, where he was checking the street signs. She used her quill and managed to write a sloppy number seven on a slip of parchment, and then pointed at the house she'd checked.

"That direction then," he said, nodding in the direction of the church.

They walked down the side of the road and Rachel noticed that Hermione lived in a very posh neighborhood. The gardens were full and the houses were quite big. Nothing like Malfoy Manor, of course, but still very nice. They went up the walk to number 17, a two-story brick home with a neatly cut hedge, and Professor Snape knocked on the door.

A few moments later Hermione opened it and smiled brightly at them. "Professor Snape. Rachel. It's good to see you. Please come in," she said.

"Good to see you as well, Miss Granger," Professor Snape said as they stepped into the main hallway.

"My parents are just through here," Hermione said as she led them down the hallway and into a sitting room. "Mom, dad, this is my Potions teacher, Professor Snape, and this is my friend Rachel Snow. This is my mom and dad, Jean Granger and Robert Granger."

"Pleased to meet you," Professor Snape said, shaking hands with Robert and then handing him the bottle of wine.

"Such a pleasure to meet you as well. We obviously haven't met many of Hermione's school teachers from Hogwarts, so we're very glad you're here. And your daughter as well, of course," Robert said. He looked at the bottle of wine. "Thanks for this, very nice."

"Why don't you have a seat and we can have wine and hors d'oeuvres while dinner finishes, we have a roast in the oven," Jean said. "Rachel, it's so good to see you. I'm so glad that Hermione has made friends at Hogwarts. She speaks of you often."

Rachel blushed and gave a small wave. She was hoping that Hermione had also told her parents that she didn't speak. She was still working on trying to talk to Professor Snape, let alone people she had just met.

"Hermione, why don't you and Rachel go off and play until dinner's ready," Robert said.

"I'll show you my room," Hermione said, leading the way back out of the sitting room.

In the hallway Hermione held up her hand and they both paused. Rachel immediately recognized that they were listening to see if the adults were going to say anything about them.

"Hermione hasn't had many friends before, I can't tell you how pleased I was when she came home this summer and told us she wanted some of her friends to come visit us over the summer," Jean said, presumably to Professor Snape.

Hermione sighed quietly.

"She's a good friend to Rachel. They're in a study group together," Professor Snape said.

"Yes, she told us her entire study group did very well this year," Robert said. "I'll admit, though we're pleased with her grades, we don't really understand the subjects she's taking."

"Yes, it's not quite the same as being told what her grades were in mathematics and sciences, though I did see a history class on her list," Jean said.

"Yes, I understand our classes are quite different from the muggle curriculum," Professor Snape replied.

Hermione tugged on Rachel's sleeve and pointed to the stairs and they quietly made their way upstairs. "My bedroom's this one," she said, opening the first door on the left.

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Hermione's room had four bookcases, each one packed with books. She had a desk by her window and her bed had a multicolored quilt. There was a well-loved stuffed bear sitting on her pillow.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to see what they were going to say about us," Hermione said, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Come sit down, unless you want to look at the books, of course."

Rachel was curious about what books Hermione had, but she came and sat down next to Hermione.

"I'm so glad that you've gotten spells to work. Have you done anything besides lumos and nox?" Hermione asked.

Rachel bit her lower lip and willed herself to speak. All she had to do was open her mouth and say yes. After a few moments she exhaled and tipped her head back.

"It's alright," Hermione said. "You've only just started casting spells, it will probably take more time before you're ready to talk in front of people. I found a book on mutism at the city library and it helped explain some things. I've got paper and a pen over on my desk."

Rachel pulled her strips of parchment from her pocket along with her quill and wrote Hermione a note. ' _There are books about people who don't talk?'_

"Well, I found one, though I'm sure there are more out there. I wanted to help, if I could. And the best way I know how to help is by researching and finding things out," Hermione explained.

Rachel smiled. ' _Thank you. I can do reparo and diffindo now as well. Wingardium leviosa is going to be harder - lots of syllables.'_

"You'll get there. You've already done the hardest part by saying the first words. From what I read, it's going to feel difficult in front of people, especially at first, but that the more you do it, the easier it will feel until it becomes your new normal," Hermione said. "And even if you're not ready by September 1st, you can keep working at it while we're at Hogwarts."

' _I hope I'm ready by September 1st. Even if it's not in front of everyone yet, I want to do magic, and I want to talk with you and the rest of our friends,'_ Rachel wrote.

"Well, start small at first. Words like yes and no. Maybe whisper them while you're nodding or shaking your head. Start with Professor Snape because you're around him so much. How is it going, living with Professor Snape? You moved back into his house, right?" Hermione asked.

Rachel nodded. ' _It's nice. He bought me bedroom furniture, and just took me shopping for books and clothes. He spends way too much money on me.'_

"That's what parents are supposed to do," Hermione said, gesturing to her bookshelves. "When I was little my mom took me to the library three times a week because I'd go through books so quickly. It's a good thing that Professor Snape is taking care of you."

Rachel scribbled a question. ' _You don't find it weird when your parents buy you stuff?'_

"No, though I try to be moderate and reasonable in what I ask for. I just make sure to say thank you," Hermione said. She looked sad for a moment. "You've never really told us what the family you lived with before was like, or why Professor Snape adopted you, but I think they must not have given you many things."

That was one way of putting it. Rachel looked down at where she was holding her quill while she thought and then she wrote another note. ' _Professor Dumbledore said that they were an unsuitable environment for me, that's why Professor Snape adopted me, and that he used to know my mother.'_

Hermione looked at Rachel, her brow furrowed. "Is it a good thing that Professor Snape adopted you? It's not like you were in a position to say no. Do you want to go back to your old family?"

Rachel quickly shook her head. ' _I'm much better off with Professor Snape. He treats me very kindly. I have my own bedroom and I don't have to cook or do much cleaning. I help wash the dishes, and he says I don't have to.'_

"Well, I'm glad that he adopted you then," Hermione said, smiling slightly. "I wish they would give us our book lists for next year already. I want to start preparing."

Rachel smiled and wrote another note. ' _We'll have plenty of time to study.'_

"I know, but I want to start now!" Hermione said and then laughed.

Rachel grinned and laughed as well, aware of the breathy sounds she made instead of laughter. ' _Soon.'_


	4. Birthdays

As July came to an end Rachel continued to practice magic, and speaking, in private. She'd managed to do almost all of the Charms they'd been taught during the first year, with the exception of wingardium leviosa, which she invariably stumbled over as she strung the syllables together. She'd also picked up a few that weren't on the syllabus that their study group had researched, such as the warming charm and the drying charm.

She'd begun to work on Transfiguration as well. She could turn her socks into small songbirds and back again using the Avifors spells, she could turn a needle into a match, and she could turn small rocks into matchboxes. She'd written down a note for Professor Snape, asking about mice and turtles to practice some of the other Transfigurations they'd learned that year, and he said he would request Professor McGonagall to send along ones she could practice on from her teaching supplies.

It was a Wednesday, and after practicing her magic for the day, Rachel was sitting on her bed with her two-way book open in case anyone wrote something down. She was reading the third Horath Bogtrotter book. Millie had recommended the series to her and Rachel had bought them when Severus had taken her shopping. The books were fun, though they were quite silly. They followed the adventures of Horath Bogtrotter, a young auror who hunted dark wizards. In the third book, Horath had just learned that his uncle was the dark wizard in the mask he'd been searching for in the second book.

Rachel thought dark wizards probably weren't quite as dramatic as the Horath Bogtrotter books made out. Also, the dark wizards never really did anything that dark in the books. They killed people, but it was all mentioned as backstory. She thought that was probably okay - given that this was a children's book series - but when compared to the reality of the Death Eaters, they didn't seem that scary.

Rachel glanced at the two-way book as she finished reading a chapter - Horath had just entered his uncle's manor - and found a message waiting for her.

' _Rachel, did Professor Snape get a letter from me today?'_ Theo had written.

Hermione and Millie had both contributed to the mail experiment by sending a letter to Rachel and a letter to Professor Snape. Both of Professor Snape's letters had arrived, and both of Rachel's hadn't. Professor Snape didn't know what was causing her mail to be redirected, but for the meantime, Rachel had told her friends that any letters they sent should be addressed to Professor Snape.

' _I haven't seen the mail today, but I can check,'_ Rachel wrote back.

' _Before you check, I need to tell you what it is. It's an invitation for you and Professor Snape to visit me and my father. I need you to tell Professor Snape to write back and come up with an excuse why you can't come,'_ Theo wrote.

Rachel frowned in confusion. ' _Your father made you write the invitation?'_

' _Yes,'_ Theo wrote. There was a long pause before he kept writing. ' _I'm not entirely sure why, he just said he wanted to see you in person.'_

That sounded foreboding. ' _I'll tell Professor Snape that we should say no and your father was the one behind the invitation. Are you okay?'_ Rachel wrote, biting down on her lip as she worried.

' _I'm fine. I'm just looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. Just over a month left,'_ Theo wrote. ' _I've got to put in an appearance at lunch. I'll write to you again later.'_

Rachel pre-wrote two notes for Professor Snape and then went downstairs. She found him in his armchair, a quill in hand as he marked up a potions magazine.

He paused his work and read her note. "Yes, there's a letter from Theodore, it's on the counter. I left it for you as I figured you were the intended recipient."

Rachel went and got the letter from the counter. She opened it and found an invitation to dinner in Theo's handwriting. She went back into the sitting room and handed Professor Snape both the letter and her second note.

Professor Snape's forehead creased as he read the letter. "I presume this is the work of Ignatius Nott. Did Theodore mention anything to you about what prompted the invitation?"

Rachel sat down on the floor and used the coffee table to write another note. ' _Theo just said that his father said he wanted to see me in person.'_

His frown deepened. "I will write back to Ignatius and indicate that while I would be glad to meet him for dinner, you will not be able to attend because Albus has limited your contact with other people out of concern for your wellbeing," he explained, setting aside the letter.

' _Did he really say that?'_ Rachel wrote.

"No, but I will write Albus and let him know that I have indicated that he said that. That way if someone asks him, he knows what to answer," Professor Snape said. "Speaking of dinner invitations. I received one from Neville's grandmother. She's asking us to attend dinner at the Longbottom Manor on the Saturday following your and Neville's birthdays. Would you like to go?"

Rachel nodded and then paused and very quietly said "yes".

Professor Snape paused for a moment and then nodded. "I will write to Augusta and let her know we'll be attending. I trust you can pick out a birthday gift for Neville?"

"Yes," Rachel whispered again, swallowing afterward and refusing the temptation to rub at her throat.

"Good," he said, with just a hint of a smile. "I'll let you take care of that part then."

Rachel got to her feet and went back upstairs to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and exhaled. She had talked to Professor Snape, on purpose, and her heart now felt like it was stuck in her throat. She picked up her bunny and held it as she worked on calming her breathing. Her throat was still burning, but the pain gradually grew less. She could do it. She could talk.

*****

Rachel woke up late on her twelfth birthday. She'd carried on her usual tradition of staying up until midnight to say happy birthday to herself and when she woke she found that it was past nine. She'd known about magic for an entire year now and she thought it was amazing how much her life had changed. She had friends, she lived with Professor Snape, she could cast spells, and she was working on talking to people. It had definitely been the best year of her life.

She got dressed and went downstairs. She was surprised to find Professor Snape in his armchair instead of having breakfast in the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday," he said, standing up. "Would you like eggs and bacon for breakfast?"

"Yes, please," Rachel said. Her voice was still quiet, hardly more than a whisper, but it was there.

"Come into the kitchen, it won't take long," he said.

Rachel sat down at the kitchen table and watched while Professor Snape cooked. He was right that it didn't take long. While he put the eggs and the bacon into a frying pan, he didn't turn on the stove. Instead he used his wand, which he held over the frying pan and made a stirring motion. The bacon sizzled and popped and the eggs began to cook. Rachel thought that cooking with magic was a lot easier than cooking without.

Professor Snape placed food on two plates and brought them over to the table. "There's a cake, for later. I understand it's traditional to have it with a party, however, I'm afraid that wasn't practical under the circumstances."

Rachel pulled out her quill and parchment. ' _It's okay. We're seeing Neville tomorrow. Thank you for the cake.'_

"You're quite welcome. Would you like to open your gifts after breakfast?" he asked.

Rachel nearly choked on her scrambled eggs. She had more gifts? After everything Professor Snape had given her already? Maybe he meant her friends had sent her something?

Once she managed to swallow her eggs, she nodded. Then she forced herself to say "yes". She was trying to make herself talk whenever it was a very short answer.

They finished their breakfast and Rachel brought a bit of bacon that she'd saved for Gladys over to her and gently scratched her head. Gladys seemed to like both the bacon and the attention.

"Why don't you wash your hands and come into the sitting room. I'll bring your gifts down," Professor Snape said, in that way he had of disguising a directive as a question.

Rachel did as instructed and found herself sitting nervously on the couch as Professor Snape came downstairs with a box. He placed the box on the coffee table and sat down in his armchair. "Your friends sent you a number of things, though there is a gift from me as well."

She leaned forward and reached into the box and realized that the box was much larger on the inside than on the outside. The first thing she found was solid and tube like and she had to stand up in order to pull it entirely from the box. She gaped at the brown paper wrapping, able to tell by the shape what it was. She sat back down and carefully undid the strings tying the paper closed. Finally the paper came off and revealed a Nimbus 2001. It was supposed to be one of the best broomsticks on the market.

"Thank you," she whispered, cradling the broomstick in awe.

"There are rules. You have to stay beneath the treeline and within the boundaries of the wards. And no dangerous stunts either. Understood?" he said, his voice not as harsh as his words.

Rachel nodded. "Thank you," she said again.

"You're welcome. I believe you still have a few more gifts to open," he said.

Rachel gently set aside her broom - her very own broom! - and reached back into the box. She pulled out another unlabeled package, a medium sized cube, and took off the wrapping paper. It was a Quaffle. She smiled and said "thank you" once more.

The next gift was thick and somewhat heavy and Rachel could guess what was inside when she saw Hermione's name on the wrapping paper. There were two books enclosed. A copy of _Little Women_ , by Louise May Alcott, and a copy of _Practical Spells for the Practical Witch_ by Bethany Lambert. Rachel smiled and set them both aside after showing them to Professor Snape.

There was another box shaped gift, this one marked as being from Millie and Theo, in Millie's handwriting, and Rachel opened it to find a box of chocolate frogs and an album to place the chocolate frog cards in. This was an excellent gift because Rachel was out of candy from what she'd received at Christmas.

The next gift was a small unlabeled box. Rachel unwrapped it and found a practice Snitch. The label on the box said that it would stay within a warded area and would come back when summoned by a wand. "From you?" Rachel asked.

Professor Snape nodded once. "I know you're looking forward to trying out for the House team in the fall, I thought these might help."

"They will. Thank you," Rachel said, setting the Snitch with the Quaffle.

There was one last present in the box and it also felt like a book. It was wrapped in brown paper and had Hagrid's name written on it. She opened the paper and found a photo album inside. She opened the cover and on the first page there was a photo of a couple holding a baby. The woman with red hair looked out of the photo and waved.

"What is it?" Professor Snape asked.

Rachel got up and walked over to the armchair to show Professor Snape.

He pressed his lips together before speaking. "That is Lily and James, holding you when you were a baby."

Rachel took another look at the photograph. It was hard to see the details of their faces in the photo, but Rachel thought she recognized herself in the shape of her mother's face. She went back to the couch and sat down and put the photo album on her lap. She was going to have to do something very special to thank Hagrid.

*****

Severus got to his feet. He had known that Rachel would want to know more about her parents eventually, he just hadn't been prepared for it today.

"Would you like me to help identify people in the photos?" he asked, watching as Rachel stared down at the photo of herself with Lily and James.

Rachel nodded and then quietly said "yes".

Severus nodded his approval. Rachel had been working hard this week to remember to speak to him. He sat down next to her on the couch and Rachel turned the page to reveal another photo.

"You and James, of course. You're probably about a year old there," Severus said. The photo was of Rachel astride a toy broomstick while James helped hold her steady.

' _My father was a Quidditch player too, right? A Chaser?'_ Rachel wrote on one of her scraps of parchment.

"Yes, he played for the Gryffindor House team. If it weren't for the war, he probably could have been a professional player," Severus explained.

' _What did he do? And my mother? What were their jobs?'_ Rachel wrote.

"They worked for Albus, trying to stop the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. James received a large inheritance from his parents, so they didn't need to work traditional jobs. They started fighting in the war as soon as they'd graduated from Hogwarts," Severus said. He had done the same, though on the other side of the war, and had been working on achieving his Potions Mastery at the same time.

Rachel seemed to consider this while she stared at the photo. She finally turned the page to reveal another photo of Lily and James dancing together, both in their school uniforms.

Severus braced himself. That photo looked like it was taken maybe the year after Lily had stopped speaking to him. They had reconciled before her death after Severus defected from the Death Eaters, thank Merlin, but their friendship had never been the same. "Lily and James were Head Girl and Boy in their seventh year," he said, making his voice carefully neutral so that Rachel wouldn't hear any of his residual bitterness.

Rachel nodded as she touched the edge of the photo. She turned the page again.

"This is shortly after you were born. That is Lily and James with Alice and Frank Longbottom, Neville's parents," Severus explained. Both Lily and Alice were smiling proudly as they held their babies. He realized Rachel needed to be prepared, so she wouldn't ask Neville about his parents tomorrow. "Alice and Frank…"

"I know," Rachel whispered.

"Neville told you what happened to his parents?" Severus asked, a little surprised. In his class, Neville was very shy, and clumsy, and Minerva had expressed the same frustration.

Rachel nodded, her expression solemn. She turned the page again.

Severus gritted his teeth. "That's your father and some of his Gryffindor friends," he said, not bothering with names as he restrained himself from glaring at the photo.

She watched them for a moment before turning the page.

"The Order of the Phoenix," Severus said softly.

Rachel looked up at Severus, her expression curious.

"That is the name of Albus' group that fought the Dark Lord. There's Alice and Frank again. That is Albus' brother, Alberforth. And there's Lily and James," Severus said, skipping over the majority of the people in the photo. Many of them were dead and Rachel hardly needed to know how they died.

' _You're not in the photo?'_ Rachel wrote.

"No. I didn't socialize with the Order much, so that I had plausible deniability for not knowing things. I explained to the Dark Lord that most of them didn't trust me and that I was only allowed there at Albus' command, which was true at first," Severus explained. The more he thought about it, the more glad he was that his days as a spy were behind him.

Rachel nodded and turned the page.

It was a photograph of Lily at Hogwarts. She had a pile of books with her and was smiling brightly at the camera.

"I wish I had something of my mom's," Rachel said very quietly. "But now I have pictures."

Severus blinked in surprise. It was the first full sentence he'd ever heard Rachel say. It obviously meant a lot to her, as it would to any orphan he was sure. He wondered if he could get past the wards on the Snow's house in Godric's Hollow. "I can't make any promises, because I don't know for certain if I'll be able to find something that belonged to Lily, but I will try," he settled for saying.

Rachel looked up at him again and gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

Severus nodded. "Why don't you put your things away and then try out your broom," he suggested. He'd had about as much of looking at photos as he could handle for the moment.

Rachel's smile was full this time as she hurried to stand up. She gathered the books and candy she'd been given and Severus used a charm to clean up the wrapping paper.

"Remember, stay inside the wards and below the tree line," he said.

"I will," Rachel said as she went up the stairs with her arms full. Her voice was nearly at a normal speaking volume that time.

Severus went back to his armchair and settled in. He wanted to finish his rather critical review of _The Practical Potioneer_ \- if he saw one more article on modifying healing potions for a slight increase in effectiveness, he was going to write the editor - and continue his designs for the potions laboratory that he planned to build in the cellar. Plenty to keep him occupied while Rachel flew around the property.

*****

Rachel's new broom was faster than the broom she'd flown at Hogwarts, it took turns more smoothly, and she felt pretty sure she could do a vertical loop with it if she dared. She was saving that maneuver for when she was back at Hogwarts and had immediate access to the hospital wing if something went wrong.

She'd spent yesterday afternoon flying, writing thank you letters and organizing her chocolate frog cards in the album she'd been given in the evening, and then practicing magic before going to bed. Today she'd spent the morning catching the practice Snitch while flying around and had immediately come back out to fly again after lunch.

She still couldn't believe that Professor Snape had given her a Nimbus 2001. She tried to tell herself it was because he wanted to have a good House team, and she needed a good broom if she was going to be on the team, but she knew that he didn't have to give her a broom at all. It had become more important than ever to earn a spot on the House team to prove he hadn't been wrong to give her the broom.

"Rachel," Professor Snape called, standing at the back door. "It's time to get ready to go to the Longbottom's."

Rachel looped around and quickly flew back to the house, landing a meter away from Professor Snape.

"I suggest wearing your school robes along with a skirt. Augusta is rather old-fashioned," he said. "And maybe comb your hair."

"Okay," she said, her voice still quiet, and she followed him inside. She knew her hair was a mess, it always was after she'd been flying.

She went upstairs, changed into the best clothes she owned and put her Hogwarts robes on over the top, and used a comb on her hair. The comb didn't help all that much while her curls were frizzy, so she put her hair in a plait. She grabbed Neville's gift, which she'd ordered a few days ago and had it delivered using Professor Snape's name.

Back downstairs, she found that Professor Snape was now also wearing robes. He offered her his arm. Rachel held on and braced herself for being apparated. A moment later they appeared on a brick pathway in front of a large house.

The Longbottom Manor was not quite as impressive as the Malfoy Manor, but it was still large. The gardens looked well cared for and the house had a front porch with an intricately carved front.

"Be on your best behavior," Professor Snape said as they approached the front door.

"Okay," Rachel whispered.

Professor Snape knocked on the front door and a moment later the door opened and they were greeted by a House Elf.

"Yous are expected Professor Snape, sir, and Miss Snow. Please come to the sitting room," the House Elf said as it bowed to them.

The inside of the Longbottom Manor was heavily decorated. The hallway had floral wallpaper and many moving portraits that observed them as they walked through. The sitting room was opulent, with stiff looking chairs and couches and polished wood cabinets.

"Professor Snape, Miss Snow, please come in," an older woman in deep blue robes said. "Neville, introductions if you would."

Neville rose from where he'd been sitting. He was wearing formal robes as well. "Professor Snape, Rachel Snow, this is my Gran, Augusta Longbottom. Gran, this is Professor Snape, who teaches Potions, and my friend Rachel Snow."

"Wonderful to see you again, Augusta," Professor Snape said, bowing his head.

"And you, Severus. Come have a seat and I'll have the House Elves bring us tea," Augusta said. "Miss Snow. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too," Rachel said, so quietly she wasn't sure if Neville's Gran could hear her.

"Children, why don't you go entertain yourselves until dinner is ready," Augusta directed.

Rachel looked to Professor Snape, who nodded, and then she followed Neville out of the room.

"Sorry about that," Neville said when they were a further down the hallway. "Gran is kind of formal."

"It's okay," Rachel said.

Neville smiled. "That's good. I have to show you something. Come to my room for a minute?"

Rachel nodded and then followed him up a staircase and down another decorated hallway. They went into a room a few doors down. Neville's bedroom was tidy and had groups of plants on each of the windowsills. "For you," she said, holding out her gift.

It was a wicker carrier for Neville's toad. She hadn't been able to wrap it so she'd tied a ribbon to the handle.

"For Trevor," Neville said, smiling. "Thank you. This will help me keep track of him coming back and forth from Hogwarts. This is for you, happy birthday."

Rachel unwrapped her present from Neville. It was a book titled _A Visual Guide to Magical Creatures_.

"I know you like animals and this one has a lot of good pictures," Neville explained.

"Thank you," Rachel said. She was looking forward to reading it.

"And my Gran got me this for my birthday because she was so pleased with my grades," Neville said, holding out a wand. "Unicorn hair and Cherry."

Rachel grinned. "That's great," she said, unable to stop herself from rubbing at her throat.

"Does it hurt to talk?" Neville asked, looking worried.

Rachel pulled out her quill and a piece of parchment. ' _A little. It's supposed to get better with time and practice.'_

Neville nodded. "I hope it gets better soon. Do you want to see the section of the greenhouse that Gran's been letting me tend?"

"Yes," Rachel whispered. She watched as Neville carefully tucked away his new wand and then they went back downstairs and out into the gardens.

*****

Severus accepted the cup of tea and took a biscuit from the tray that the House Elf had offered.

"I must say, I was surprised when I received Neville's grades," Augusta said after taking a sip of her own tea. "Pleasantly surprised. Frank did well at Hogwarts, but after raising Neville, well, I must admit my expectations were not high."

"As I'm not Neville's Head of House, I'm afraid the only grade of his I'm familiar with is his Potions grade. He struggled, toward the beginning of the year, but I have seen improvements in his work. No doubt due to the extra effort he's put in with his study group," Severus said, keeping his tone neutral. While Neville's efforts at Potions were barely passable, he didn't want to give Augusta another reason to criticize the boy.

"Yes, Frank was good at Potions. I hope that Neville continues to improve his work there. This study group, I'm told Rachel is in it as well," Augusta said, not quite making it a question.

"Yes, Rachel is part of the study group, along with a muggleborn in Gryffindor, and two more of my Slytherin students," Severus said. "I believe everyone in the study group was ranked in the top ten of their year."

"Good. That will be a good influence on Neville. I'm glad he's not wasting his time at Hogwarts. It's good that Neville and Rachel are friends. I think their parents would have wanted that," Augusta said with a firm nod.

If Lily and James had lived, and if Alice and Frank had not been left senseless in Saint Mungo's, Severus had no doubt that Neville and Rachel would have grown up seeing each other quite often.

"One thing. I've heard some things about Rachel. Her adoption, for one," Augusta said.

Severus took a sip at his tea to give him time to formulate a response. "What do you mean?"

"Albus Dumbledore assured me he had placed Rachel with her muggle relatives and that she was safe there, and has given no satisfactory explanation why he removed her from their care and placed her with you, upon her arrival at Hogwarts," Augusta said, her left eyebrow raised.

"I am Rachel's Head of House and have the ability to protect her. We felt that with Rachel joining the magical world, she needed more able supervision," Severus lied. He had no intention of revealing the real reason Rachel had been removed from her relatives, especially not when it would make its way through the pure-blood gossip networks.

"Well, if anyone could protect the girl from Death Eaters, it would be you, Severus," Augusta said, though the appraising look she gave him clearly meant that she wasn't buying his story.

"Pomona Sprout says that Neville shows a real aptitude for Herbology," Severus said, being unsubtle about the subject change.

"She wrote to me saying the same. I'm letting him work in part of the greenhouse this summer," Augusta said. "Hopefully his skill with Herbology will help him in Potions."

"He still has plenty of time to improve his work in Potions," he said. Severus untensed his shoulder muscles slightly as Augusta accepted the change in subject. The last thing he needed was to have to go to Albus and explain why he'd found it necessary to obliviate Augusta Longbottom at a birthday dinner.

*****

"How was your week?" Torey asked as she sat down across from Rachel.

"Good," Rachel said, careful to make her voice as loud as she could. It still didn't sound like much more than a whisper, but she was working on it. She passed Torey a note.

"You want to practice your magic in front of me to prepare to do it in front of your teachers for your make-up exam?" Torey asked, reading Rachel's note and setting it aside.

"Yes," Rachel said, nodding out of habit.

"I think that's a good idea. Do you want me to pretend to be one of your teachers?" Torey asked.

Rachel thought it would be very difficult for Torey to pretend to be Professor Flitwick or Professor McGonagall. They were nothing alike. "Okay," she said anyway. She passed Torey the list of spells she'd been practicing.

Torey looked over the list and sat up straighter. "Very well, Miss Snow. We're here today for you to take your practical Charms and Transfiguration exams," she said in a voice that was much sterner and higher pitched than her voice usually was.

Rachel silently laughed. The only sound that came out when she laughed was a sort of quiet wheezing sound. She hadn't figured out how to articulate laughter yet.

"Let's start with the Wand Lighting charm," Torey said, breaking character to wink at Rachel.

Rachel was glad that she had picked something easy to start with. "Lumos," she said, holding out her wand and watching the tip light up.

"Very good, and the Extinguishing charm," Torey prompted.

"Nox," Rachel said, and the light went out.

"Full marks," Torey said, still in her fake-stern voice.

They went through the rest of the charms on the list, not including incendio because there wasn't a fireplace in Torey's office, and the only one Rachel stumbled over was wingardium leviosa.

Rachel leaned against the back of the couch, feeling her face and her throat burn. Once she messed up it was hard to keep going.

"You did very well," Torey said, now using her regular voice. "Have you done the Levitation charm on your own?"

Rachel nodded.

"That's good. Keep practicing that one on your own until it feels more natural. You did the rest of them without any problem. I'm guessing you practiced them a lot," Torey said.

Rachel nodded again and rubbed at her throat.

"Your throat hurts?" Torey asked. At Rachel's nod she pulled out her wand. "Is it okay if I cast a diagnostic charm?"

Rachel nodded and then held still while Torey waved her wand.

"I'm not seeing any signs of irritation or inflammation," Torey said as she put her wand away.

Rachel bit her lower lip and wrote Torey a note. ' _The pain isn't real, but I still feel it burning.'_

"I'm not trying to say that the pain isn't real or that you're not feeling it. I have no doubt that you are feeling pain right now, because I believe what you tell me. We're still learning how the brain processes pain and feeling pain after an injury has healed, especially after a traumatic injury," Torey explained. "Have you noticed any differences in the pain as you've practiced speaking? Does it always happen right away? Does it always last the same amount of time?"

' _It changes. It takes longer for it to start hurting a lot now. It hurts more when I'm speaking to people,'_ Rachel wrote.

"Both of those make sense. Do you remember how we talked about how feeling anxious can make it harder to talk?" Torey asked.

Rachel nodded. Was what she was feeling anxiety? She wasn't sure.

"For many people, anxiety manifests in the chest and in the throat. Many people with an anxiety disorder report feeling tightness in their chest and their throat at the start of an anxiety attack. It makes sense that you'd be feeling more anxious, both as you talked for a longer period of time and in front of people," Torey said.

' _It's not tightness, it's burning,'_ Rachel wrote, touching her throat as she passed the note to Torey.

Torey read the note and then looked at Rachel. "When your throat was first hurt, was it a burning sensation?"

Rachel nodded and looked away. She didn't like to think about that.

"Then it's not surprising that your mind interprets other sensations there as burning, especially sensations that are painful," Torey said softly. "Were you talking, right before your throat was hurt?"

Rachel pressed her fingernails into the skin of her thumb and nodded again. She had been apologizing to Aunt Petunia, after she'd made a mess while cleaning the bathroom. She really did not want to be thinking about this.

"I think it's likely your mind associates talking with that pain, and you're experiencing that pain now as your brain is warning you that talking might bring that pain again," Torey said. "It makes sense that your brain has made that connection, because your brain is set up to protect you and warn you. What you now get to teach your brain is that talking isn't a threat to you. No one is going to hurt you because you're talking. And you teach your brain that by practicing talking and having nothing bad happen. Over time, your brain will learn that it's not a threat and it will stop telling you that your throat is burning."

Rachel thought her brain was pretty stupid. She knew Torey and Professor Snape weren't going to get upset with her for talking. Both of them had said they wanted her to talk. It was just hard.

"Do you want to tell me how your birthday went?" Torey asked.

Rachel nodded and started writing about the cake that Professor Snape had baked for her. This was a much better topic to discuss.


	5. Diagon Alley

Rachel had spent the morning in the Hogwarts library looking through the section on magical creatures. The book that Neville had given her for her birthday had been informative and had lots of wonderful pictures, but since it covered a wide range of creatures it didn't have a lot of focus on any single animal. While in the library she had spent some time reading about kneazles, griffins, and fwoopers.

Professor Snape had brought her with him to Hogwarts while he had a staff meeting he needed to attend. Rachel was just glad that she didn't need to take her make-up exams right away, she still wanted to practice some more first.

She'd been in the library for about three hours when he showed up, his expression grim.

"All done?" she asked as she put the book she'd been reading back on the shelf.

"Yes. Let's go back home and have lunch," he said.

Rachel walked with him down the staircases and out of the castle, deciding that it was best to not ask about the meeting. His jaw was set and he had the same tightness around his eyes that he did when someone boiled over their cauldron in class.

They went through the gates and Professor Snape offered her his arm. A short, stomach twisting apparation later and they were back at the house.

"Are sandwiches alright with you?" he asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, I can make them," Rachel offered.

Professor Snape sighed heavily. "How about we each make our own sandwich, that way they're made the way we like them?"

A short time later they were at the kitchen table, Rachel with a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich, and Professor Snape with a turkey and tomato sandwich. "This is for you," he said, passing her a letter he'd taken from a pocket in his robes.

It had the Hogwarts seal on it. Rachel opened it and found a letter, directing her to catch the Hogwarts Express at eleven o'clock from King's Cross station on September first, and the list of new books she'd need. At least Hermione would be happy they finally had their book lists.

"Who is…" Rachel trailed off as she tried to figure out how to pronounce the name of the author who had written almost all of the books on the list.

"Gilderoy Lockhart," Professor Snape finished, his mouth twisted in irritation. "Your new Defense professor. And yes, he has listed all of his books as required for every student. I don't know why Albus tolerates it."

Rachel put down her letter and went back to her sandwich. She didn't need to be told twice that this was the subject that he was upset about from the staff meeting. She finished lunch, washed her plate and the knife and spoon she'd used, and then slipped upstairs.

She got her two-way book and a quill, deciding that if the others hadn't received their book lists yet, she could tell them what was on them. She sat down on her bed, opened her book, and found that a conversation had been going on without her.

' _Book lists have been sent out! My parents are taking me to Diagon Alley on the twelfth. Would anyone like to try to meet up?'_ Hermione had written.

' _I can't, it's better if we don't have the chance of accidentally bumping into each other. I wish I could though. Who is this Lockhart bloke who wrote most of the list?'_ Theo had added.

' _My Gran says I can go,'_ Neville had written in response.

' _I can't. I finally convinced my parents to take me and Isobelle on a trip. We'll be in France the eleventh through the fourteenth,'_ Millie had replied.

' _I will ask Professor Snape and let you know. I asked him about the author, and he says that Gilderoy Lockhart is our new Defense professor. He's having all the Defense students buy all his books,'_ Rachel wrote, glad that she could at least tell them something new.

' _That sounds like a scam. Become a professor to sell more books,'_ Theo wrote back almost immediately.

' _It does seem a little suspicious when you put it that way. Though it is kind of exciting to be taught by the professor who wrote the books,'_ Hermione replied.

Rachel thought it probably would depend on the professor. If he was a good teacher, then having all of his works to refer to could be helpful. However, seven books was a lot, and like Theo and Hermione had written, it was a little suspicious.

When no one else immediately replied, Rachel put her quill and book away and got out her practice Snitch and her broom. It was a bright and sunny day outside and she hadn't gotten to go out flying yet.

*****

On Wednesday they went to Diagon Alley. They arrived an hour before they'd planned to meet Hermione and her parents and Neville and his Gran at Flourish and Blotts.

Their first stop was Gringotts. Rachel had closed her eyes while they rode the carts through the caverns, which helped her pretend it was riding on a broom rather than hurtling along a track. She was a little embarrassed when they stopped at her vault, as it had quite a lot of money inside. She still wasn't used to having money, but it was nice to be able to purchase things when she wanted to.

All Professor Snape said as she refilled her money pouch was "Remind me to get you a Moke-skin money pouch, they're resistant to theft."

They stopped at Professor Snape's vault afterward, and while there weren't nearly as many coins in his vault, it was clear that he wasn't poor.

Rachel was grateful when they stepped back out into Diagon Alley. The carts were not her favorite method of transportation, ranking slightly above apparating and flooing.

They went to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary next and Rachel got a student potions refill kit, which Professor Snape paid for without giving Rachel the chance to take out her money pouch.

They were able to skip Madam Malkins. A few days ago Professor Snape had Rachel try on her clothes and then used tailoring charms to adjust them so they still fit. Rachel was happy that her skirts, trousers, and robes all needed to be lengthened since she'd grown over the past year. She knew she would still be one of the shortest students in her year, but hopefully she'd at least be taller than the incoming first years.

They went to Scribbulus Writing Instruments and Rachel got two sheaves of parchment along with another set of black self-inking quills since the one she'd been keeping in her pocket was rather worse for wear.

Professor Snape led the way into a small shop next door that had a blue sign that read Atherton's Accessories and picked out a Moke-skin pouch for Rachel. "Transfer your money into this when you get back home," he said.

Once they were back out in the alley he looked around. "Is there anywhere else you want to go before we meet your friends at Flourish and Blotts?"

"The sweets shop?" Rachel asked.

Professor Snape nodded agreeably and they went a few shops down to Sugarplum's Sweets Shop. Rachel picked up more chocolate frogs for herself, though she still had quite a few left from her birthday present, and picked up two packets of sugar quills - the deluxe ones which lasted longer - guessing that Millie would have run out by now.

"I didn't realize that you liked sugar quills," Professor Snape commented.

"They're okay, they're mostly for Millie," Rachel said quietly as she went up to the counter to pay. Fortunately Professor Snape let her pay here.

Rachel let Professor Snape shrink the bag holding her purchases and he put it in his pocket with the rest of the things they'd bought that day, except for the potions ingredients, which didn't always react well to being shrank.

"Flourish and Blotts?" he asked.

Rachel nodded and they made their way back to the north side of Diagon Alley. There was a small crowd outside and there was a large banner stretched between the upper windows saying that Gilderoy Lockhart would be signing copies of his autobiography today. She was sure she didn't imagine the grimace on Professor Snape's face when he read the sign.

They made their way inside and Rachel was unsurprised to find Hermione already there holding a stack of books while she examined the shelves.

"Oh hello," Hermione said, smiling brightly when she realized that Rachel was standing next to her. "I was just looking at some of the new releases. Most of what the Hogwarts library has is quite dated. Hello Professor Snape."

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape said, inclining his head. "I assume your parents are nearby?"

"Yes, right over there," Hermione said, looking in the direction of the end of the aisle. "I have to say, I didn't realize how busy it would be today."

"Indeed," Professor Snape said. "Rachel, why don't we find your school books?"

"I can show her where they are, I just picked up mine. And look, here's Neville," Hermione said.

Neville and his Gran approached, looking a little ruffled after going through the crowd.

"Severus, how nice to see you," Augusta said.

"You as well, Augusta," Severus said.

"Gran, this is Hermione Granger, she's the best student in our year," Neville said.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Longbottom," Hermione said, managed to move all of her books to one hand so she could offer her hand.

Neville's Gran took Hermione's hand briefly. "And you, dear."

"Why don't you all go pick out your school books and then we can get out of the crowd and go to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch," Professor Snape suggested, in his way that meant it was more of a command than a suggestion.

"I'll take Neville and Rachel," Hermione said.

Rachel glanced at Professor Snape, who nodded, and then she followed Hermione and Neville deeper into the shop.

"We should try to get a look at Gilderoy Lockhart," Hermione said as she led them to the Charms section so they could get _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_. "They have all of his books up there anyway."

"We'll be looking at him all year," Neville pointed out.

"But still, it will be good to see what he's like," Hermione said. After they'd picked up their books from the Charms section she led them around the Defense section and toward the front of the store. There was a line of people winding through the aisles, all waiting to see Gilderoy Lockheart.

Rachel and Neville each picked up the set that contained the Lockhart books that were on their reading list, and then followed Hermione a little further up so they were to the side of the line leading up to where Gilderoy Lockhart stood.

"He's handsome," Hermione said, watching as Gilderoy Lockhart stood behind the table that held stacks of his autobiography.

Rachel turned to look at Hermione and noticed Neville looking at Hermione with what was probably a similar expression to the one that was on Rachel's face - confusion and mild disgust. Lockhart had to be at least in his thirties.

"Oh my! Rachel Snow!" Gilderoy Lockhart said loudly.

Rachel barely had time to look in his direction before he was on her, one arm wrapped around her shoulders and his free hand tight around her wrist as he pulled her forward with him. She felt frozen, her legs moving automatically to keep her on her feet as she was maneuvered. There was a bright flash as a photographer took a picture.

"Ladies. Gentlemen. I have an announcement to make of the utmost importance!" Lockhart called. "Young Rachel here merely wished to purchase my autobiography, which I am presenting to her, free of charge. She has no idea-"

"Get your hands off of her," Professor Snape said, suddenly up with them in front of the table. He grabbed Rachel, pulled her out of Lockhart's grasp, which had gone abruptly limp, and moved so that he was between them. His wand was pointed directly at Lockhart's throat. "You do not get to touch her."

Rachel stumbled back as Lockhart sputtered.

"I merely felt this was a good opportunity to make my announcement," Lockhart said, glancing out at the crowd, which had fallen silent.

"Stay away from her," Professor Snape said. He brought his wand back to his side and stalked away.

"As I was saying," Lockhart continued, though he now looked rather pale. "This year I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The crowd applauded, though they sounded more subdued than they had earlier.

"Rachel, are you alright?" Professor Snape asked.

Rachel nodded, though she felt more than a bit shaken and she couldn't quite say why.

The Grangers and Neville's Gran had followed Professor Snape over. "What was that all about?" Hermione's mother asked.

"Rachel is quite famous in the wizarding world. Some see that as an opportunity to take advantage of her," Professor Snape said shortly, with a glare back in Lockhart's direction.

There was a loud crash from a few aisles over and they turned to look. Two men were fighting, and it appeared as if one of them was Lucius Malfoy. Rachel recognized some of the Weasleys nearby as well.

"Stay with Augusta and the Grangers," Professor Snape ordered and then hurried toward the fight.

"Why I never. Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy brawling like muggles in Flourish and Blotts," Neville's Gran said, shaking her head.

"Not all muggles brawl," Mr. Granger said.

Neville's Gran looked at him. "Of course not. But no muggles fight using magic either. A witch or wizard should always use their wand, not their fists."

Rachel watched as Professor Snape helped Lucius Malfoy get back to his feet. Mr. Weasley, a man with hair as red as his children's hair, glared but retreated with his children. Draco joined his father and after a moment Professor Snape bowed slightly and then walked away.

"I suggest we pay for our books and then adjourn to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch," Professor Snape said as he returned to them. "Do you have everything you need?"

Rachel nodded again.

They made their way around the crowd that was waiting to have their books signed by Lockhart, paid for their books and then left Flourish and Blotts.

Once they were out on the street, Professor Snape shrank the bag that held Rachel's books and put it in his pocket.

"I must say, that must make the shopping easier," Mrs. Granger said.

"If you'd like I can shrink yours as well, with a timed spell that would allow them to unshrink automatically in five hours time," Professor Snape offered.

"If you wouldn't mind," she said.

Professor Snape pointed his wand at the bags Hermione's mother was holding and made a sharp angled motion with his wand. The bags shrank and she put them into her purse. "Just make sure they are in a space where they have room to expand in five hours," he said.

"Thank you," Mrs. Granger said politely. "Now, you were saying that Rachel is quite famous. What for?"

Rachel looked at Hermione, who gave a small shrug. Apparently Hermione didn't tell her parents everything that went on at Hogwarts.

"I'll explain further at lunch," Professor Snape said.

They made it to the Leaky Cauldron and were seated. When the server asked what she wanted, Rachel was able to say "Fish and chips" loud enough to be heard. After the server left, Professor Snape set up a privacy ward and began to give an abbreviated explanation to the Grangers about why Rachel was famous.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked quietly.

Rachel nodded again. She felt a little better now that they were away from Flourish and Blotts.

"I can't believe he grabbed you like that," Hermione said, pitching her voice low so they didn't distract the adults from their conversation. "It was awful, you looked terrified. Not that I blame you, of course, I probably would have looked the same."

"I just hope the pictures don't wind up in the Daily Prophet," Rachel whispered, feeling herself blush at the thought of everyone seeing her like that.

"If anything, it will be the picture of Professor Snape with his wand at Lockhart's throat," Neville said. "It would have to be a very busy news day for that scene not to wind up in the Daily Prophet."

"At the very least, everyone will have forgotten about it by September," Hermione pointed out.

That's true. It could have been worse, especially if they'd been at school when the article came out.

"I'm not quite sure what I think of him being our professor," Hermione continued. "He seems to have done a lot, but I don't like what just happened."

"I don't think he'll do that again though," Neville said. "Professor Snape looked like he was about to kill him."

Rachel hoped it didn't happen again, though she didn't see why it would. Everyone at school already knew who she was, and everyone would know that Lockhart was a professor.

There was a silvery shimmer as Professor Snape dismissed the privacy ward as the waiter came over with their food, and Rachel noticed that Hermione's parents were now covertly looking in Rachel's direction with worried expressions. Rachel sighed and began to eat. Some days she simply had no control over her life.

*****

Severus stood outside the gate to the Snow's house in Godric's Hollow and braced himself. He knew it had been kept intact as a memorial to Lily and James, but he hadn't been back since the night they had died. He had left Rachel alone at Fallow Farm, not intending to be gone long, but now he wasn't sure he could go further.

He eased open the gate and took another few steps past the overgrown hedges. The house looked as it had nearly eleven years ago. The only sign that something was wrong was the hole in the wall and roof on the upper level of the right side of the home. The nursery. Wards had been put in place to prevent people from entering the house. Severus could feel the wards prickling against his skin, he identified a stasis spell along with a strong keep out spell, among others. A few spells deconstructed the wards keeping him out - he would put them back up when he left.

The doorknob turned easily in his hand and he stepped inside. The house was silent. The stasis spell had kept everything inside the house just as it had been that night. He walked into the sitting room. It was homey and lived in. He could easily imagine Lily sitting in the chair by the window, reading a book as the afternoon light fell on the pages.

Now that he was here, he hardly knew what to take for Rachel. He could have brought her with him, so she could decide for herself, but he had felt that it would have been cruel to bring her to the site where her parents had been murdered. For now, he would have to pick. Maybe Rachel would want to come when she was older.

He conjured a cardboard box and set it down on the couch. There was a baby blanket resting, half folded on the couch, along with a stylized stuffed lion, and a children's book. Severus picked it up and found that it was a worn copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. ' _J Snow_ ' was written in a childish hand on the bottom corner. He put all three items in the box, figuring that Rachel might like to have some things from when she was an infant.

There was a section of books on the bookshelf near the window, a mixed variety of muggle and magical authors. Severus selected some of the books, making sure to pick the ones he knew Lily had read. He placed them in the box and then looked around the room. None of the items in it, apart from the books, seemed specifically to be Lily's. He imagined that she had placed the items decorating the coffee table and the walls, but they weren't really personal.

Leaving the cardboard box on the couch, Severus stepped back out into the hallway. A bathroom and the kitchen and dining area made up the rest of the first floor. He went upstairs and found the door to Lily and James' bedroom.

Severus stepped inside and froze. He could still smell her perfume, preserved by the stasis spell. He exhaled, feeling slightly unsteady and walked to a dresser that had a few things on top. A picture frame, showing Lily, James, and Rachel. A small glass bottle of perfume. A jewelry box.

The jewelry box was small and simple, made from beechwood with an engraved piece of glass set in the lid. The engraving was of a hummingbird approaching a flower. He opened the box and found a few items. Lily hadn't been one to wear much jewelry.

He recognized the necklace immediately. It was a gold heart, with five emeralds along one side, and had a fine gold chain. Shortly after Severus had defected, he had overheard Lily showing it to Alice Longbottom, saying that James had bought it for her after Rachel's birth.

He also recognized a silver charm bracelet, one that Lily had worn in her youth. He picked it up, feeling the weight in his hands, and accidentally looked into the small mirror that was hanging above the dresser.

"Lily," he said softly. He didn't know if Lily would be furious at him for taking so long to look for her daughter. He had known Lily wouldn't have wanted Petunia to raise Rachel, and yet, in his grief over Lily's death it hadn't crossed his mind. When he had finally emerged, he hadn't given much thought to Lily's child. It had felt too much like thinking about Lily.

"Can you forgive me?" he whispered, closing his eyes briefly.

When he opened his eyes, he still had no answers. He placed the charm bracelet back into the jewelry box and decided to take the whole thing for Rachel, along with the framed photograph.

He went back downstairs, placed the items in the cardboard box, and then left the house, feeling as though he was being chased by metaphorical ghosts. With the wards back in place, he apparated back home. He needed to go sit for a bit, by himself, before he was ready to give the contents of the box to Rachel.

*****

"Rachel?" Professor Snape asked.

She looked up from the book she'd been reading and looked at where he had just entered the room.

He was holding a cardboard box and he came over to sit down on the far end of the couch before he spoke again. "I visited Lily and James' house, and I've brought you some of their things."

Rachel set her book on the coffee table. "They have a house?"

"Yes, it was preserved as a memorial. Albus placed a stasis ward and some other wards on it to keep people out," he explained. "You mentioned wanting to have something of your mother's."

Rachel nodded and looked at the box that he'd placed between them. She didn't quite know where to start, now that she knew what it was. She peered inside and then hesitantly took the object on top. It was a stuffed animal in pastel colors that was roughly stylized as a lion.

"That and the baby blanket were yours, when you were an infant," Professor Snape said.

She pulled out the baby blanket. It had a blue checkerboard pattern around the edges and a big green dragon in the middle. The dragon moved around, occasionally breathing fire. "I don't remember," she said, trying to find some recognition in the blanket or the toy lion.

"That's unsurprising. Most people do not have memories from when they were a one year old," he said.

That was too bad because Rachel wanted to remember. She folded the blanket and set it aside with the lion. There was a big book inside the box that had ' _J Snow_ ' written on the bottom of the cover. She opened the book and found that it was illustrated.

"I found that with the blanket and the toy. I believe it likely belonged to James when he was a child," Professor Snape explained. "The tales are fables and children's stories."

Rachel nodded absently, wondering if her parents used to read to her from it.

She set the book with the blanket and reached back into the box. There was a small wooden box which she pulled out and then recognized it as a jewelry box. "My mother's?"

"Yes, that was Lily's," he said.

She opened the lid and found a few pieces of jewelry inside. A silver bracelet was on the top, which she picked up and examined. There were several charms on the bracelet, including a heart with a red stone inside, a pendant with the letter L, a tiny lion, a lily, and a unicorn.

"Lily used to wear that when she was about your age," Professor Snape offered. "The gold necklace with the heart, was a gift from James to Lily, shortly after you were born."

Rachel put the bracelet back in the box and examined the heart with the emeralds on it. "You knew her well," she said, coming to the realization. She had known that he had known her mother, but knowing these things about her was more than just knowing her in passing.

"Yes, we were friends. She grew up in Cokeworth in a neighborhood not too far from where I lived. I was the one who told her that what she could do was magic," he explained, his expression reserved.

"Am I like her?" she asked.

"In some ways, yes," he said. "You're intelligent, much like Lily was. Lily's favorite subjects were Charms and Potions. You are kind, like her. Lily was a prefect, and then Head Girl. She was always willing to help other students."

"And my father, am I like him too?" Rachel pressed.

Professor Snape's pause was longer this time. "You have some of his attributes as well. He was an excellent flyer, a Chaser on the Gryffindor team. He also had a group of close friends who he was loyal to, much like you do."

That was good. She wanted to be like her parents. And now she had this connection to someone who had known them. "Thank you. For getting these things. And telling me about them."

"Of course," he said. "There are some books in the box as well that were Lily's. I thought you might want to read from the same copies as she did."

Rachel nodded, peering in briefly at the titles.

"Why did they have me? During a war?" Rachel asked. It had been something she'd been wondering ever since she'd found out that they had fought against the Dark Lord.

"I don't know exactly, though I do know Lily wanted to have children," he said.

"Was I an accident?" Rachel asked, feeling a knot of dread in her stomach.

"I don't know, but I do know you were very much wanted and loved," he said firmly.

Aunt Petunia had always said that Rachel had been unplanned, and Rachel wasn't quite sure she was wrong.

"Do you have any more questions for the time being?" he asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm going to go upstairs, if that's okay."

"Of course," Professor Snape said again as he went back to his armchair.

Rachel repacked the box and took it upstairs with her. She sat on her bed and took the baby blanket back out, watching as the dragon breathed its animated flames. She didn't know what to think. It was all so different from what she'd been told by her relatives. How did she know that Professor Snape wasn't just telling her what she wanted to hear?

In the history books she'd read about the war, they'd described her parents as being heroes who had fought the Dark Lord. Professor Snape had said her mother had been intelligent and kind and her father had been loyal. He'd said that Rachel had been wanted and loved as a baby.

All of it was far from Aunt Petunia's descriptions of them as being drunk, unemployed, and that Rachel had been an accident that no one had wanted.

She badly wanted to believe what Professor Snape had told her. And she had evidence in the things he'd brought that showed they had given her things, that they had read stories to her. That they had wanted her, despite the war.

In a way, she'd had what she'd always wanted. Her own bedroom instead of a cupboard, things to do for fun instead of chores, meals to eat, clothes that were tidy. Someone to look out for her, the way Professor Snape had when Lockhart had grabbed her.

Was it so bad that she wanted her parents too?

*****

"Pretend you're Professor McGonagall," Rachel said quietly, but with just a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Severus raised his right eyebrow. When Rachel asked if she could practice performing magic in front of him before her make-up exam, this wasn't exactly what he'd expected.

"Perfect," Rachel said. "Now ask me to do the spells. Not in order."

He glanced over the list that Rachel had given him and picked one at random. "The Unlocking charm and the Locking charm."

Rachel went over to the front door, Severus turning in his armchair to watch her, and brought her wand up to the deadlock. "Alohomora." She paused and then said "colloportus" and then came back over to stand next to the coffee table.

Severus nodded. "Severing and mending?" he asked.

She picked up a piece of parchment with one hand and moved her wand in a short waving motion at it. "Diffindo." The parchment obligingly fell into two pieces. Rachel placed both pieces on the coffee table. "Reparo."

"The Levitation charm," he said.

Rachel bit her lower lip and then squared her shoulders. "Wingardium leviosa." The paper rose in the air as she moved her wand upward and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Your Charms work seems adequate. What about Transfiguration? Why don't you start with a mouse to a snuff box?" he asked.

"What is a snuff box for?" Rachel asked as she knelt down next to the coffee table.

"For keeping powdered tobacco, though some use it for other recreational substances," Severus explained.

She nodded and pointed her wand at the snuff box she'd made the last time she was practicing Transfiguration. "Reparifarge," she said, and the snuff box turned back into a small white mouse. She caught it before it could skitter off the table and began working on transfiguring it.

Severus watched her work. They still had a few days before they were to return to Hogwarts, but it was remarkable how much more comfortable she seemed speaking to him now. She very rarely reached for a piece of parchment these days, though she was still speaking at a volume that was hardly louder than a whisper.

He could only hope that she would continue speaking once they arrived at Hogwarts and once the other students came back. Torey had cautioned him that Rachel would likely suffer a setback with speaking once she was around more people and that he could expect her to return to speaking only a few words around others, at least for a time.

"There," Rachel said, holding out the snuff box for his inspection.

"No tail or whiskers, and a nice floral pattern. Well done. The Avifors spell?" he asked, glancing at the list Rachel had given him.

Rachel sat down flat on the floor and took off her socks. A few moments later there were two yellow songbirds on the floor.

"You may wish to return your socks before they fly off," Severus suggested, not wanting to chase the birds through the house.

She quickly untransfigured them and put her socks back on.

"I think you're likely ready for your exams. Shall I write to Minerva and Filius and ask them if you can take the exams next week before the rest of the students come back?" Severus asked.

Rachel hesitated and then nodded.

"You'll do fine," he said, knowing that Rachel worried unduly about exams.

Rachel nodded again but did not look any more at ease.

Severus thought the merciful thing to do would be to get the exams over with as soon as possible. He would write to Minerva and Filius and ask if Rachel could take her practical exams on Monday, as they'd arrive on Sunday afternoon. "Your summer homework is already complete?"

Rachel nodded again.

He refrained from sighing. "Why don't you go flying before dinner?" he suggested.

"Okay," Rachel said before hurrying up to her room to get her broomstick.

Severus did roll his eyes, but was all the more glad that he'd gotten Rachel a broomstick. If she could go flying and forget her worries for a time, that was a relief for both of them.


	6. Back to Hogwarts Again

Rachel checked that she had her wand - again - and tried to take slow breaths like Torey had taught her to do when she was nervous.

"You'll do fine," Professor Snape said, not for the first time that day.

She swallowed hard. "What if I go in there and I can't make myself talk?" she whispered.

"Then we'll try again another day when you're feeling more comfortable with speaking to Minerva and Filius," Professor Snape said evenly. "Would you like me to be there with you?"

Rachel hesitated. She wasn't sure if that would be better or worse. Better, because she knew she could talk in front of Professor Snape. Worse, because it would be one more person watching her.

"There's no right or wrong answer. Pick whichever would be more beneficial to you," Professor Snape said when she didn't answer.

"Yes," Rachel said. She could look at Professor Snape and pretend he was the only one there. That would probably work.

"Alright," he said. They came to a stop in front of a door on the ground floor. A pair of stone gargoyles were flanking the door. "Take a couple of breaths if you get nervous. Remember that you've practiced and you know you can do it."

She took a few more deep breaths and then nodded.

Professor Snape opened the door and led her inside. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were both there, seated at a long table. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table and was looking through some loose parchment.

"Good to see you, Severus. You as well, Miss Snow," Professor Flitwick said.

"Thank you, Filius. Minerva. We appreciate you taking the time to administer Rachel's exams today," Severus said. He took a seat across from them.

Rachel stood in front of the table, trying not to feel her knees shaking.

"Miss Snow, why don't we start with Charms. Are you ready?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Yes," Rachel whispered, swallowing as she felt her stomach churn again.

"Start with levitating this feather, if you would," he said, pushing a white feather across the table to her.

Of course he would start with the charm she had the most difficulty with. She pointed her wand at the feather. "Wing. Wingardium leviosa," she said. To her great relief the feather rose as she slowly brought up her wand.

"Very good. Wand lighting and extinguishing," Professor Flitwick directed.

"Lumos," Rachel said, grateful for something she knew she could do. "Nox."

They went through the entire list of spells that they'd learned in Charms last year - including using incendio in the fireplace - and Rachel was glad she'd spent so much time practicing.

"Full marks, Miss Snow. I'll have your grade changed to an Outstanding," Professor Flitwick said.

"Thank you, sir," Rachel said, exhaling slowly.

"Miss Snow. If you're ready, start by transfiguring this match into a needle," Professor McGongall said, getting up to place a match, a water glass, a rock, and a cage with a mouse in it in front of Rachel.

Rachel turned the match into a needle, the rock into a matchbox, the mouse into a snuff box, and the water glass into a bird. The only mishap was that the bird was still somewhat translucent in its wings.

"Well done, Miss Snow. I have to take some points for the bird, but I will have your grade changed to reflect an Exceeds Expectations," Professor McGonagall said, making a note in the book in front of her.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Rachel didn't even care that she'd messed up on the bird. She was just glad she'd passed and the exam was over with.

"Very good indeed, Miss Snow," Professor Dumbledore said, looking up from his pieces of parchment. "You seem to have inherited your mother's gifts for Charms. Do you believe you will be able to speak in the classroom?"

Rachel bit her lip. "I hope so, sir," she managed to say.

"It may take her some time to acclimate before she is ready to speak in a room with a large number of people in it," Professor Snape said. "I suggest that the professors still ask yes or no or true or false questions for the time being."

"I see, very well," Professor Dumbledore said with a nod. "If you run into any trouble, Miss Snow, please let Severus know."

Rachel nodded while wondering what type of trouble Professor Dumbledore thought she was going to encounter. "Can I go fly on the pitch?" she asked Professor Snape.

"Yes, go. Come back in for lunch in the Great Hall," Professor Snape said. "I'll either be here or brewing in my private lab if you need me."

"Okay," Rachel said and she hurried out of the staff room and away from all the eyes that were watching her.

It was a huge relief to have the exams finished, even as worries about what would happen during the school year were burrowing their way into her mind. She wanted to be able to talk during class and answer questions like a normal student, but she wasn't sure she was going to be able to. She wasn't entirely certain she was going to be able to speak at all outside of talking to her friends, Torey, and Professor Snape.

She supposed she would just have to try when the time came and see what happened.

She accessed Professor Snape's quarters through his office and went into her bedroom. She stopped long enough to write a message in her two-way book. ' _I took my practical exams. O in Charms, EE in Transfiguration.'_

She put the book away without waiting for a response and grabbed her broom from where she'd left it in the corner of the room and got her Quaffle out of her trunk. Now she actually had goal hoops to practice on. She resisted the urge to fly her broom out of the dungeons and forced herself to walk all the way back up to the front doors. It wouldn't do to get into trouble before the term even started.

*****

Much like when they'd stayed at Hogwarts at the start of the summer, Rachel spent most of the week before school started flying and reading. On Friday morning she had to return to Professor Snape's quarters with her broom shortly after she'd left. It was pouring outside in a late summer storm. While she knew from attending Quidditch matches last year that it was important to practice in bad weather, she thought it would go over better with Professor Snape if she waited until she was actually on the Quidditch team to do so.

Strangely, she wasn't half as nervous about Quidditch try-outs as she had been about the exams. She wasn't sure that she would make the team, the only experience she'd had playing a real game of Quidditch had been at Draco's birthday party and there hadn't even been Bludgers. But flying felt easier to her than talking did and she knew Professor Snape wouldn't really be upset if she didn't make the team. At least, she thought he wouldn't be.

Back in her room, she put her broom and the Quaffle away, and then packed her bag with the Lockhart book she'd been reading and her two-way book. She then went back out, made her way up the staircases and used the unlocking charm to unlock the room their study group had been using last year.

It was a little bit dusty, and somewhat grim with the rain pouring down outside, but it felt nice to be back. In a few days her friends would be back here.

She used incendio in the fireplace to lighten and warm the room up a bit and then began using scourgify where the dust had gathered. Before long it looked just as they'd left it. Rachel dragged one of the armchairs closer to the fireplace and then opened up her Lockhart book. She'd made it to _Gadding with Ghouls_ and she was having doubts.

Over the past week she'd read _Voyages with Vampires_ , which had been okay, if a little odd given that Lockhart had cursed the vampire into only eating lettuce. She thought _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst The Vampires_ , which she'd read last year, was better and seemed more realistic.

She'd also read _Break with a Banshee_ , which was at least a little more instructive. She'd learned that their screams could be deadly and that they were impossible to kill as they were classified as spirits. It was however possible to banish one using sigils and spells, which Lockhart had done. Otherwise the book had been mostly about Lockhart's adventures in the town of Bandon, Ireland as he got to know the townsfolk who were afraid of the banshee.

 _Gadding with Ghouls_ was alright so far, though she'd had to look up the meaning of the word 'gadding' - which meant to go from one place to another in pursuit of entertainment. While Lockhart did travel about as he caught the ghouls, she hardly thought poisoning and trapping ghouls was a means of entertainment.

Partway through the book she opened up her two-way book and wrote ' _Do you really think it's possible to catch a ghoul with a tea-strainer?'_

' _I suppose, if it's a small enough ghoul,'_ Hermione wrote back.

' _Usually when people have a ghoul problem they just ask the Ministry. Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures can remove them without a problem,'_ Theo wrote.

Rachel frowned. She couldn't tell if either her experience with Lockhart or Professor Snape's dislike of him had biased her against him. His books just seemed off somehow.

' _I've been reading his books too. Do you really think he did all the stuff in them?'_ Millie asked.

' _They are very specific. He names people he spent time with and places he was at. You would think that the people he mentions in his books would say something if the books were made-up,'_ Hermione wrote.

It would be hard to make something up that required that many people to agree with it, especially since Lockhart was famous. All it would take was one person from Bandon saying there hadn't been a banshee.

' _I guess so. But I don't know how instructive the books are either. The books seem to be more about his adventures than about how to defend ourselves against dark creatures,'_ Theo wrote back.

' _True, but it does give us a more realistic idea of how attacks from dark creatures happen than just reading about them in a textbook. There's advantages and disadvantages to his method,'_ Hermione wrote back immediately.

' _The advantage is that he gets 35 Galleons per student who had to buy his books,'_ Theo wrote, little splotches appearing as he moved his quill too quickly.

' _We'll see what sort of teacher he is. That will tell us whether he's for real or not,'_ Millie interrupted before Hermione could write back.

' _Yes, we'll see. I can't wait for Tuesday. I'm already packed!'_ Hermione wrote.

Rachel smiled. She would be glad to have her friends back at Hogwarts.

*****

Rachel opened her eyes and let go of Professor Snape's arm. They had just apparated to Platform 9 and 3/4 and it was an absolute circus of people. Professor Snape had offered to let her simply stay at Hogwarts, but Rachel had elected to take the train so that she could spend the day with her friends.

"I believe I see Augusta," Professor Snape said after a moment of looking around the station.

Rachel, who was still too short to see over most of the crowd, had to take his word for it. She stayed close to Professor Snape as they made their way toward the Hogwarts Express.

"Severus," Neville's Gran said, nodding as she handed Trevor's wicker cage to Neville.

"Augusta," Professor Snape said, inclining his head. "Good to see you again."

"Hi Rachel," Neville said.

Rachel smiled and waved. It seemed pointless to talk when no one would be able to hear her over the noise.

"Well, onto the Express with you. I will see you over Christmas," Neville's Gran said.

"Bye Gran," Neville said, struggling to balance both his trunk and Trevor's cage at the same time.

Since Rachel had left her trunk at Hogwarts - after putting her things away in the second year girls dorm this morning - she reached out for Trevor's cage. Neville handed it to her, looking relieved.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts in a few hours time," Professor Snape said to Rachel.

"Okay," Rachel said, though as she'd predicted no one was able to hear her. She nodded so that Professor Snape would know she was alright.

Rachel and Neville boarded the Hogwarts Express and began walking down the aisle looking to see which compartments already had people in them. They didn't have to go far before they saw Hermione leaning out of a compartment and waving at them.

"I got us a compartment," she called.

They joined Hermione and together they helped Neville fit his trunk up on the racks above the seat.

"Hopefully Millie and Theo will be here soon," Hermione said, sitting on the edge of one of the seats so she could keep looking out into the aisle.

Rachel handed Trevor back to Neville and sat down next to Hermione. It was strangely exciting to be on the train and going to Hogwarts, even though she'd just apparated from Hogwarts a few minutes ago. It was different somehow when she was looking forward to studying with her friends, and going to classes, and maybe even playing Quidditch.

"Theo!" Hermione called as she stood up.

A few moments later Theo came in, pulling his trunk behind him. "You have no idea how glad I am to see all of you," he said.

"We're glad to see you too," Hermione said earnestly.

Neville helped Theo hoist his trunk into the rack and then they sat down together in the seat across from Rachel and Hermione.

"Your two-way book was a life saver this summer. I would have gone insane if I'd been stuck completely alone with my father for two months," Theo said.

"I'm glad it helped," Hermione said.

"Hey," Millie said, smiling brightly as she stopped in front of their compartment. "Someone help me with my trunk and someone take Midnight."

"Midnight?" Hermione asked as Theo and Neville got up to help with Millie's trunk.

Rachel took the wicker carrier and peered inside to find a black cat with green eyes staring back at her. "Kitty," she whispered, smiling automatically.

"My cat. My mom and dad said I could have something since my grades were so good. I think they were hoping I'd ask for a broom," Millie said, sitting down next to Rachel. "This is Midnight. She's part kneazle."

"I've always wanted a cat," Hermione said, leaning in to peer inside the carrier.

"Me too," Rachel said, watching Midnight's unblinking eyes.

"Witches and their cats," Theo said, closing the door to the compartment.

"Boys can like cats too," Hermione said. "How was France, Millie?"

"Really good. We went to some of the muggle tourist spots, but mostly stayed in the magical quarter in Paris. It was quite warm. We went to the beach, but I didn't go in the water," Millie said, taking the cat carrier back.

"That's great. We spent a week in Luxembourg and did some tours of the castles. Nothing as nice as Hogwarts, of course," Hermione said.

Their conversation paused for a moment as they felt the Hogwarts Express start to move and they all looked out the window to watch as they left the train station behind.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad we're going back to school," Millie said.

"Me too," Neville said.

"And me," Theo said.

"I think we all are," Hermione said. "And now we can do magic again."

Neville immediately pulled out his new wand. "Unicorn hair and cherry," he said proudly. He pointed it at Trevor's cage. "Wingardium leviosa."

The cage rose into the air and they all clapped and cheered.

"I'm so glad your Gran let you get a new wand," Millie said.

"I looked through _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_. We learned a lot of the charms in our research last year, but the transfigurations are all new," Hermione said.

They talked about what they thought they were going to learn that year and Hermione had a list of topics that she'd been waiting to use the library to look up.

After a while the door to their compartment opened. "Something off the trolley, dears?" the witch pushing the trolley asked.

As they got to their feet, Rachel opened her pack and took out a number of wrapped sandwiches. "Professor Snape said we shouldn't eat just sweets."

"He's probably right," Hermione said.

Rachel was the last one to reach the trolley and she steadied herself and focused on being audible. "A chocolate frog, an iced pumpkin juice, and a cauldron cake, please," she said.

"That will be fifteen Sickles," the witch said.

Rachel counted out the coins from her money pouch and accepted the sweets and the drink. "Thank you."

"Of course, dear," the witch said absently.

Rachel closed the compartment door behind herself and sat back down between Hermione and Millie.

"She was out of sugar quills," Millie said, unwrapping one of the ham and cheese sandwiches. "And I ran out a month ago."

Rachel put her food aside and dug down in her bag. She pulled out two sugar quills, which she'd packed for Millie.

"Thank you! And they're the deluxe ones. How did you know?" Millie asked, grinning as she accepted the sugar quills from Rachel.

"They're your favorite," Rachel said, shrugging slightly.

"Still!" Millie said, throwing an arm around Rachel's shoulders and squeezing.

Rachel smiled and accepted the sideways hug. It was a little weird, but it was okay.

They settled in with their food and continued to idly chatter about their summer and their classes as the Hogwarts Express flew through the countryside.

*****

It was dark when they disembarked at the Hogsmeade station and the five of them crowded together in a single carriage.

"Does anyone know what the creatures are that pull the carriages?" Rachel asked, squished between Hermione and Theo.

"It's just magic," Hermione said at the same time as Theo said "Thestrals."

Hermione and Theo peered at each other.

"I don't see anything pulling the carriages," Hermione said. "But you do?"

Neville, Theo, and Rachel all nodded, while Millie shook her head.

"You can only see thestrals if you've witnessed death," Theo explained. "I saw my mother die when I was seven."

"My grandad. He was sick and wanted to die at the Manor," Neville said.

Rachel felt the curious eyes of her friends on her. She didn't know how to begin to explain the death she'd witnessed, nor did she really want to think about it.

"Maybe you saw one of your parents die, when you were an infant," Millie suggested.

"That's probably it," Rachel said, quickly latching onto the idea. She didn't like lying to her friends, but there were just some things that couldn't be explained.

"What do they look like, the thestrals?" Hermione asked.

"Kind of disgusting, actually," Theo said. "They look like black skeletal horses, with big bat-like wings."

Rachel rather agreed with that assessment. They did appear rather monstrous, though they were apparently docile enough to pull carriages.

It wasn't long before the carriage came to a stop in front of the castle and they joined the stream of students entering.

"See you tomorrow," Hermione called as she and Neville headed in the direction of the Gryffindor table once they were in the Great Hall.

Rachel and Millie waved and went with Theo to sit at the Slytherin table. Once seated, Rachel leaned back to look up at the staff table. Sure enough, Professor Snape was there, sitting in between Professor Flitwick and Professor Dumbledore.

Pansy and Daphne sat down across from Rachel and Millie. "How was your summer?" Daphne called to them.

"Good. And yours?" Millie asked.

"Passable. Didn't do much," Daphne said. "How about you, Rachel?"

Rachel froze. She had just been talking a few minutes ago. She'd talked with her friends on the train and in the carriage. She took a deep breath and tried to say "Good" but even in the noise of the Great Hall she could tell that no sound had come out.

"Was being around Professor Snape all the time boring? Did he give you extra homework?" Pansy asked.

Rachel sighed and shook her head. Maybe she'd be able to talk with Daphne and Pansy once they were in their dorm room and away from all the students.

"Did Professor Snape really threaten Professor Lockhart?" Daphne asked.

Rachel nodded. The picture had been on the front page of the Daily Prophet, with Lockhart looking terrified, while Professor Snape had his wand at Lockhart's throat, and Rachel looking oddly blank as she tried to get out of the frame of the photo.

"Lockhart grabbed Rachel!" Millie said. "It's good that Professor Snape was there to protect her."

"I suppose. Hopefully Professor Snape leaves Lockhart's features intact, he looks very nice," Pansy said. "I can't believe Dumbledore got him to teach here."

"I know. Did you see the Witch Weekly issue with him on the cover?" Daphne asked.

Rachel took another look at the staff table and found Lockhart sitting near the end chatting with Professor Sprout. She supposed he looked alright, though she did not understand why people were drawn to him. His books were okay, but his adventures were definitely a little lacking.

The Great Hall grew quiet as Professor McGonagall came out with the group of new first years.

Rachel had to admit it was much better sitting out here as a second year than it had been standing up there as a first year. She listened as the Sorting Hat sang its song that detailed the virtues of the different Houses and then the Sorting began.

Most students didn't take very long, some less than a minute. Rachel joined the polite applause when someone was sorted into Slytherin House. When Michael Pike was sorted into Slytherin, Theo leaned around Millie to whisper to Rachel "Pike's father is a Death Eater too."

Rachel nodded and thought of the list that Theo had written in their two-way books. She peered down the table. The Carrow twins were easy enough to pick out. She also recognized Jacob Turner and Avery Acker, who were sitting with the fourth years. She didn't know enough of the upper years to recognize the ones Theo had listed, but she decided she'd ask him to point them out another day in the common room.

"I only have one thing to say to all of you. Enjoy," Professor Dumbledore said, raising his hands from the podium.

The food appeared and multiple people - mostly from the Gryffindor table - cheered.

"I've missed Hogwarts cooking," Millie said, reaching for the mashed potatoes.

Rachel smiled and served herself a slice from the nearest turkey. Conversations continued around her as she ate and she decided she would have to work on speaking in front of people. Her new goals were to be able to answer questions in class and talk to people at the table in the Great Hall. She knew Torey would be telling her to give herself time to adjust, but that didn't mean she couldn't start trying.

She saved enough room for dessert, even though she'd already had a cauldron cake and a chocolate frog that day, and had a piece of custard tart.

Professor Dumbledore went up to the podium again as the last of the desserts disappeared. "I have a few announcements to make. First, I'd like to announce that Professor Gilderoy Lockhart has taken the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

"Good luck with that," Theo muttered through the scattered applause.

"Second, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the hallways. Ink-spitting tops have been added to the list of banned objects. Please see Mr. Filch in his office for a copy of the complete list," Professor Dumbledore continued. "And finally, yet another reminder that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Goodnight."

Rachel stood up with Millie and Theo and they began to make their way along with the crowd out of the Great Hall while the prefects called for the first years. It was good to be back.


	7. Classes

Severus moved slowly down the aisle next to the Slytherin table carrying a thick stack of parchment. He had organized the schedules by year and then alphabetically by last name.

"Mr. Wickes," he said, catching his seventh year prefect's attention.

"Yes, sir," Leander Wickes said, turning to face Severus.

"Your schedule. I've removed you from Ancient Runes, as you requested," Severus said, handing him a piece of parchment with his schedule.

"Thank you, sir," he said. "I appreciate that."

Severus nodded and then continued on. "Mr. Boyle,' he said, moving on to the sixth years.

Alex Boyle looked over the schedule that Severus had handed him. "I'm not in your Potions class. Why not?"

"Because you received an Exceed Expectations on your Potions OWL. I require students to receive an Outstanding on their OWL to continue in my class," Severus said, willing himself to be patient.

"But the other professors only require a pass. Professor McGonagall only requires an Exceeds Expectations," Boyle immediately countered.

"I'm not Professor McGonagall or any of the other professors," Severus said.

"I'll have my parents take this up with Professor Dumbledore," Boyle threatened.

"Be my guest," Severus said, making sure to turn his face away before he rolled his eyes. He moved onto his sixth year prefects. "Mr. Crue."

"Thank you, sir," Nathaniel Crue said, glancing over his schedule and nodding.

"Miss Farley."

"Yes, sir," Gemma Farley said, standing up to greet him.

"Your schedule," Severus said, handing the sheet of parchment to her.

She smiled as she looked over her classes. "Thank you, sir."

Severus nodded and continued down through the years, pausing to briefly assess each student as he handed them their schedules. Most looked as though they'd weathered their summer vacations well, though a few he decided to keep a closer eye on.

"Miss Snow," he said as he reached near the end of the second years.

Rachel smiled as she looked up at him and accepted her schedule.

"Are you doing alright?" he asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Please come see me if you need anything," he said, noting that it seemed Torey had been right about Rachel finding it difficult to speak when there were a lot of people around.

When he reached the first years he attempted to match them with the students he'd seen at the sorting last night. He liked to at least know his Slytherin students by name before they entered his classroom.

Fergus Cowley was the boy with dark skin and hair, Scarlett Lympsham was the girl with the dark red hair, and Michael Pike was the tall boy with brown hair.

"I believe you know my father, sir," Michael Pike said as he stood to receive his schedule.

"I am acquainted, yes," Severus said reluctantly. Matthew Pike was well known among Death Eaters for his particular interest in torturing muggle women.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well then, sir," Michael Pike said, inclining his head in a little bow.

"Indeed," Severus said, moving on to hand out the last of his schedules.

His only hope was that this year was quieter than last.

*****

Rachel looked over her schedule as she finished eating breakfast.

Second Year Slytherin Time Table

1st period: 8:45 - 10:15

2nd period: 10:30 - 12:00

Lunch

3rd period: 1:00 - 2:30

4th period: 2:45 - 4:15

Transfiguration: Monday and Wednesday 1st and 2nd period (with Hufflepuffs) - 1st floor, classroom 1B

Potions: Monday and Wednesday 3rd and 4th period (with Gryffindors) - 1st level dungeons classroom

Herbology: Tuesday and Thursday 1st period (with Gryffindors) - Greenhouse

Charms: Tuesday and Thursday 2nd Period (with Ravenclaws) - 2nd floor, classroom 2B

Defense: Tuesday and Thursday 3rd period (with Gryffindors) - 3rd floor, classroom 3C

Astronomy: Thursday at Midnight - Astronomy Tower

History of Magic: Friday 1st and 2nd period (with Ravenclaws) 4th floor, classroom 4F

"We have double History after we have Astronomy the night before? Everyone is going to sleep through that class," Theo said.

"But at least we have three classes with the Gryffindors," Millie pointed out.

Rachel was also dismayed about the arrangement of their Astronomy and History classes, but there wasn't much they could do about it. She was glad they had classes with the Gryffindors for most of their practical classes, which would make pairing up easier.

"Shall we go get our books and then head to Transfiguration then?" Theo asked. "Before the halls get crazy."

Rachel nodded in agreement and shoved the last of her buttered toast into her mouth.

They left the Slytherin table, where Draco was loudly telling Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle about his summer trip to the Caribbean. It was a quick trip back down into the dungeons to get their copies of _The Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ and then they went back up to the first floor. The classroom door was locked so they settled in outside to wait.

Two Hufflepuff girls approached. Rachel recognized them as Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones.

"We're not late, are we?" Susan asked.

"No, you're early," Millie said. "Professor McGonagall isn't even here yet."

"Oh, that's good. Did you have a good summer?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I went to France, and my parents got me a cat," Millie said. "How about you?"

"Mine was fine. We spent some time with my aunt," Susan said.

"Mine too. Didn't do much," Hannah said.

"Me neither," Theo said, sounding a little bitter.

"How about you, Rachel? You spent your summer with Professor Snape?" Susan asked.

Rachel nodded and took an unsteady breath. All she had to say was 'yes'. She swallowed, but couldn't manage to force herself to speak.

The classroom door opened and they all turned to see Professor McGonagall approaching. They waited for her to go through first and then followed her inside and took their seats.

"It's probably reasonable that you're having trouble speaking to people you don't know well," Theo said quietly. "Give yourself some time to adjust."

Rachel nodded and then sighed. She was tired of giving herself time.

"It will be okay," Millie said, giving Rachel a small smile.

The rest of the students made their way into the classroom and silence fell as they turned to where Professor McGonagall was standing near the chalkboard.

"Today we will be reviewing the Transfiguration formula before we begin any practical work," she said, tapping her wand against the chalkboard, which revealed a complicated diagram.

Rachel pulled out parchment and a quill and settled in to take notes.

They were about halfway through the class when Professor McGonagall began asking questions.

She stopped in front of Rachel's desk. "Miss Snow, true or false, the extra body weight of a creature being transfigured can be ameliorated by the precision of the wand movements."

Rachel swallowed hard and focused on Professor McGonagall. All she had to do was pretend no one else was in the room watching her. "True," she said, barely audibly.

"Very good, Miss Snow, that statement is true. Two points to Slytherin," Professor McGonagall said before continuing her questioning.

Millie looked at Rachel and grinned and Rachel weakly smiled back. She had done it. She had talked in class. Now she just had to keep doing it, and manage to talk to people she didn't really know well. At least it was a step in the right direction.

*****

"Some important things to note about this potion. While the instructions say to chop the Sopophorous bean, it is better to place the bean in a shallow dish and then crush it with the side of your knife. Then add the resulting liquid to your potion," Professor Snape explained as he paced back and forth at the front of the classroom.

Rachel quickly added ' _crush the bean in a shallow dish, add liquid'_ to the side of the instructions she'd written out in her notes.

"The instructions also direct you to add a dash of essence of nettle. Do not simply tip some of the bottle into your cauldron. Instead, measure ten drops of the essence of nettle into a phial, and then pour that amount into your cauldron," Professor Snape continued.

Rachel made a note reading ' _10 drops, add all at once'_ next to the instruction about the essence of nettle.

"Finally, remember to stir clockwise unless the instructions specify otherwise. Inter-House pairs," Professor Snape instructed as he finished the lecture on the Sleeping Draught. "Send one person per pair to the storeroom to collect a single Sopophorous bean and four valerian sprigs."

Noise broke out in the classroom as students scrambled to find a favorable pairing.

"Theo, if you're okay working with one of the others, why don't I work with Millie and Rachel can work with Neville," Hermione suggested.

"As long as I don't get paired with Weasley, that's fine," Theo said, looking over to where Pansy had partnered with Lavender and Daphne had partnered with Parvati.

"I'll go get the ingredients," Neville said as Rachel moved to sit with him. Millie followed him as Hermione set up their caudron.

"Theo, we have more Slytherins than Gryffindors. Partner with me," Draco said.

Theo nodded and moved to join where Draco was sitting.

Before long Neville was back with their Sopophorous bean and four valerian sprigs. "Alright. I guess we do the wormwood first," he said.

"Wait," Rachel whispered. "Let's read the instructions again together, and then we'll say each instruction as we're doing it."

Neville nodded and the both sat quietly for a moment as they reread the instructions.

"Leander says crush means grind into a fine powder," Rachel said, placing two wormwood leaves into her mortar. "Why don't you chop the valerian into even pieces while I crush this."

"Okay," Neville said, taking his knife out of his potions kit.

They worked in silence for a few minutes. "I'm going to add the crushed wormwood to the cauldron and then stir slowly," Rachel said quietly, doing so when Neville nodded.

"I'm going to add the chopped valerian, and then turn the heat to high," Neville said.

Rachel nodded and watched while Neville poured the valerian into the cauldron and adjusted the heat.

"Now two scoops of flobberworm mucus," Rachel said, even though the instructions indicated to juice a flobberworm. They knew that two scoops was the amount of mucus contained in a single flobberworm. She added it to the cauldron.

"Stir vigorously, then turn the heat on low, and stir once more," Neville said, pausing. "Clockwise."

Rachel thought about it for a moment and then moved her finger in a circle to indicate which direction was clockwise. She picked up the Sopophorous bean, placed it in one of the measuring scoops, and then used her knife to crush it. She couldn't believe how much juice it contained. She removed the remains of the bean.

"Ready?" she asked.

Neville nodded and she poured the Sopophorous bean liquid into the potion. It turned dark blue.

"Stir clockwise and turn to a medium heat," Neville said, doing the stirring.

Professor Snape came by and peered into their cauldron. He nodded once and then moved on.

Neville exhaled. "I hate it when he does that."

"It's okay," Rachel said. "If something was wrong he would have said something. Could you powder the asphodel petals while I measure the essence of nettle?"

Neville worked at his mortar and pestle while Rachel carefully measured out ten drops of essence of nettle.

"Powdered asphodel petals first," Neville said, stopping to reread the instructions before he added them to the cauldron.

"And now essence of nettle and turn the heat back up. Once it's boiling we'll stir again," Rachel said, relaxing a little now that the majority of the work was done.

"Thanks," Neville said, looking around the classroom for Professor Snape before looking at Rachel.

"For what?" Rachel asked.

"For helping me, and going slowly, and making sure I don't mess up," Neville said, his cheeks going pink.

Rachel shook her head. "It's the same way we were doing potions last year."

Neville shrugged. "I don't think Hermione and Theo need to say the instructions out loud when they make potions. I don't think you do either."

"But it's the safest way to do it, because that way we're helping each other to do it right," Rachel said, reaching for the stirring rod now that the potion was boiling. She made the clockwise motion again, to make sure she was going the right direction. As she stirred the potion turned dark purple.

Neville turned off the heat. "Still. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for being your friend," Rachel said, catching Neville's gaze. "We help each other, that's what friends do."

"Okay," Neville said, nodding.

After their potion had cooled they filled two phials, wrote their names on the labels, and brought them up to Professor Snape.

"Adequate," he said after viewing them.

Rachel smiled. She knew by now that adequate was Professor Snape's way of telling them they'd done a good job.

*****

On Thursday morning they walked from the Great Hall out to the greenhouses together.

"How do we want to handle classes where we're split into pairs or groups of three or four?" Hermione asked.

"I don't mind working with Draco or Blaise in Potions. That allows the four of you to have inter-House pairs and trade off between who works with who," Theo offered.

"Who knows what Defense is going to look like," Millie said. "Last year we didn't have any practical exercises at all."

"We'll have to wait to see what happens in Defense," Hermione agreed.

"We could trade off in Herbology," Neville suggested.

"We could," Hermione said. "But I'm not sure if Rachel is ready to talk to anyone but us, and are you sure you would be okay with being partnered with Draco, or even Ron?"

"In Herbology, I'd be okay. I know what I'm doing in that class. In Potions, not so much," Neville admitted.

"What about you, Rachel?" Hermione asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I'd be okay. They're used to me not talking."

"The other thing we could do in Herbology, if she asks for groups of four, we could have three of us go in one group and two in the other, that way no one is alone," Theo suggested.

"I like that," Millie said.

"Me too," Neville said.

Rachel nodded. That did sound better than only one of them having to be alone with other people.

"Okay, and we can trade around each time so that we all get a chance to work together," Hermione said. "Another thing I was thinking about. What if in our study group time, we put together a thorough set of notes and copied it into our two-way books? That way we'd all have a clean copy of our notes that is organized by date. I think it would really help when we go to study for year end exams."

"I think it's a great idea, but we are not worrying about year end exams yet, Hermione. It's the second day of class," Theo said. "Why don't we each take a subject, and two of us can take two subjects. I'm happy to take Charms and Astronomy."

"Herbology," Neville said immediately.

"Potions," Rachel called.

"Transfiguration and History of Magic," Hermione said.

"I guess I'll take Defense," Millie said.

"You're okay with that, Millie? I can trade one if you'd prefer one of mine," Theo offered.

Millie shook her head. "I'm alright with Defense. Though, judging from Lockhart's books, I think we're going to have to do a lot of the research ourselves this year. He included what spells he used against the creatures, but he doesn't go into detail about how to cast them or the theory."

"I noticed that as well," Hermione said. "I imagine he'll go into more detail about the spells he used in class."

"Greenhouse three," Professor Sprout called as they approached.

Neville grinned. "I bet Professor Sprout keeps all sorts of plants in there."

Rachel couldn't help but smile at Neville's excitement.

They went into greenhouse three and the first thing Rachel noticed - apart from a red plant with spikes and moving feelers - was the random collection of earmuffs on one of the counters. The rest of the Slytherin and Gryffindor second years trailed into the greenhouse, followed by Professor Sprout.

"Today we'll be repotting Mandrakes. Who can tell me their properties?" Professor Sprout asked.

Neville and Hermione both put their hands in the air.

"Mr. Longbottom," Professor Sprout called.

"Mandrakes are used in restorative potions, which return cursed or transfigured people back to normal," Neville said.

"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor," Professor Sprout said. "They're essential to some antidotes, but Mandrakes are also dangerous. Why?"

Neville and Hermione raised their hands again.

"Miss Granger."

"Their cry is fatal to anyone who hears it," Hermione said.

"Yes, exactly. Ten points to Gryffindor," Professor Sprout said. "These Mandrakes are seedlings, but their cry will still knock you out for a few hours. Come get a pair of earmuffs and make sure they're on securely."

"I'll get ours," Millie said. She came back a minute later with five pairs of earmuffs.

Rachel put her earmuffs on and watched as Professor Sprout rolled up her sleeves, grabbed the purplish green leaves in a nearby tray, and yanked out the plant. Rachel blinked a few times and reminded herself that magic was weird.

The plant looked like a green baby, which was moving and crying, though she couldn't hear it from under her earmuffs.

Professor Sprout put the Mandrake baby into a large pot and covered it in compost until they could only see the leaves. She motioned for them to take off their earmuffs.

"Four students to a tray, pots to your left, compost in the sacks to the right," Professor Sprout called.

"Neville, why don't you and I join Dean and Seamus," Hermione suggested.

"Okay," Neville agreed. "I'll get us some pots."

"Let's take a tray and see who joins us," Millie said. "I'll get pots if one of you gets compost."

Rachel nodded and went to go get one of the sacks of compost.

"Watch the Venomous Tentacula," Professor Sprout called. "Just brush the feelers away."

Rachel grabbed a sack of compost and quickly ducked out of reach of the questing feelers. When she returned she found that Ron Weasley had joined them.

"Hello," he said, though he was watching them carefully.

"Hi," Theo said, his gaze equally unfriendly.

"Pots," Millie said as she sat them down. "Time for earmuffs."

They all put on their earmuffs and got to work. It was much more difficult, and dirty, than Professor Sprout had made it seem. They spent the rest of the class shoving plant babies into pots and covering them with compost. Wizarding school was weird sometimes.

*****

After lunch they went back up to the third floor for Defense. Rachel sat down between Millie and Theo and got out her books and some parchment and a quill to take notes and glanced at where Professor Lockhart was standing at the front of the classroom. Maybe she was wrong, but he seemed to be posing?

She glanced at Theo, who was looking at Professor Lockhart with an expression of distaste.

"My name is Gilderoy Lockhart and I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor," he paused to smile at the class. "I am an Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, have attained the Order of Merlin, Third Class, and I am the five-time winner of _Witch Weekly_ 's Most-Charming-Smile Award. However, I don't talk about that."

He smiled again, showing off his very white teeth, and Rachel found herself staring.

"I'm glad to see you each have a set of my books. Let's start today with a quiz. I want to know how well you've read the books," Processor Lockhart said, smiling once more before moving to pass pieces of parchment from his stack. Once they all had a test paper he returned to the front of the classroom. "You have thirty minutes."

Rachel found herself wishing she'd read the books a little more closely and then she started reading the first question.

_1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

She blinked and then continued on down the page.

_12\. Where was Gilderoy Lockhart's childhood home?_

_27\. Where does Gilderoy Lockhart shop for robes?_

_41\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite vacation spot?_

"You've got to be kidding me," Theo whispered. Across the aisle Hermione was busily writing.

Rachel shrugged and then started making guesses at the answers. They couldn't possibly be expected to take this seriously. She actually found that she remembered some of the answers, including Professor Lockhart's favorite vacation spot - Ibiza.

Professor Lockhart collected the tests at the end of thirty minutes and went through them as he stood at the front of the classroom. "Well, well. It seems some of you need to read more carefully. My favorite color, of course, is lilac - see _Year with the Yeti_. My childhood home was in Cobham. And, see chapter twelve of _Wanderings with Werewolves_ for my ideal birthday gift. However, Miss Granger knew my secret ambition, and she got full marks. Where is Miss Granger?"

Hermione raised her hand, looking very pleased.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, well done indeed. Now, on with business," Professor Lockhart said, stooping behind his desk and lifting up a large cage that was covered with a black cloth. "Prepare yourselves! This class will dive into your darkest fears, but fear not. I am here to protect you. But, you must remain calm."

Rachel stared as he placed his hand on the black cloth and then whisked it off dramatically.

Inside the cage were bright blue, vaguely human-shaped creatures with pointy ears. They were about eight inches tall and they sounded like high pitched birds as they chattered.

"Cornish pixies?" called one of the Gryffindor boys as he laughed.

"Yes! Freshly caught, Cornish pixies!" Professor Lockhart said. "Don't underestimate them, they can be devilishly tricky. Let's see how you do!"

The pixies zoomed out of the cage as soon as he opened it and there was instant chaos. The pixies grabbed ahold of anything they could and tossed in the air, including the tests that they'd just taken and many students' books. Rachel grabbed her stack of books and dove beneath her desk, Theo and Millie following her example.

There was the sound of shattering glass as a window broke and tearing paper as parchment and books were shredded.

"Gather them up!" Lockhart called. "Peskipiski Pesternomi!"

The pixies continued to rampage.

"Immobulus," Hermione called in a clear voice.

Rachel peeked her head out from under her desk to find that Hermione had managed to capture two of the pixies using the Freezing charm. A pixie flew directly at Rachel and Rachel quickly made the wand movement and said "Immobulus." The pixie froze in midair.

Theo, Millie, and Neville came out from under their desks and the five of them started using the Freezing charm on any pixie that came near them. Before long several of the other students had joined them.

They collected the frozen pixies and shoved them back into the cage and then returned to their desks.

"Well done, well done," Professor Lockhart said as he crawled out from under his desk. "Let's see, let's do fifteen points to Gryffindor and fifteen points to Slytherin. Now what have we learned today?"

"That you're an idiot," Theo whispered.

Rachel couldn't disagree.


	8. Luna

"I'm not sure what to do," Millie said, sighing as she set aside _Wanderings with Werewolves_.

Rachel looked up from where she was coping her Potions notes, complete with references from their textbook, into her two-way book.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, setting down her quill.

"After Lockhart's quiz, I don't know what to put in our notes. What if the year end test includes things like what is his favorite color?" Millie asked.

"Well, today's quiz didn't count for anything, he just wanted to see if we did the reading," Hermione said. "I don't think he'd put questions like that on an actual test."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Theo said, shaking his head.

Neville nodded. "I think just include actual things we should know."

"If he puts things like 'what is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret life ambition?' on the final exam, we can go to Professor Dumbledore," Theo said.

"I don't know that we'd get anywhere with that, but I agree with Neville. Our books should be resources of useful information," Hermione said.

"Hello."

Rachel jolted in her chair at the unfamiliar voice and turned around to find a small Ravenclaw girl with long blonde hair standing in the doorway.

"Hi, are you lost?" Hermione asked.

"No. The Muahorns told me that I would find a good study group here," the girl said. She walked over to one of the empty chairs and sat down.

"What's a Muahorn?" Theo asked.

"Muahorns feed off the shadows and converse with people through psychic waves," she explained.

"Who are you?" Neville asked.

"My name is Luna Lovegood. I was just sorted into Ravenclaw on Tuesday," she said. She had taken out her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One_ and opened it.

"You realize that we're second years, right? We're not even studying the same things as you," Millie said.

"I don't suppose it will matter all that much," Luna said, undeterred.

Millie looked at Hermione, who shrugged. "Isn't there a group of first years you could join? The Ravenclaws usually have study groups for each of their years," Hermione said.

"The Muahorns thought this was a better study group for me," Luna said, turning a page in her book.

"Alright then," Hermione said after a long moment of silence. "Well, today let's review the Freezing charm and review the theory of transforming beetles into buttons. We also have the essay on Mandrakes for Herbology, but I think we should do that on Saturday after we've dropped by the library for some research materials."

Rachel dug through her bag for her Charms book.

"Are you sure we didn't get enough practice with the Freezing charm in Defense?" Theo asked.

"That wasn't a review under controlled conditions, and we didn't study the theory first," Hermione said.

Rachel smiled, because she knew Hermione liked things to be done in order.

"Latin is pretty straight forward, immobilis, meaning immobile and unmoving," Neville said.

"The wand movement is a little more complicated than some of the spells we've learned, but I noticed in Defense that it didn't have to be exact. The spell still worked even though I was doing two small arcs and then drawing it back," Millie observed.

"Let's talk theory," Theo said.

Rachel half paid attention, but mostly watched Luna.

Luna was twirling a strand of her hair and her attention seemed to wander. One moment she was looking at her book, then she was staring out the windows, then she was watching where Theo was explaining the theory behind the Freezing charm. She seemed completely calm, and almost detached, despite the fact that she'd wandered into a fully formed study group.

Rachel wondered why Luna wasn't with the other Ravenclaw first years. She knew from Hermione's experiences in Gryffindor that other Houses weren't quite as protective of their first years as Slytherin House, but it still seemed odd that they'd let a first year roam the castle on her own during the first week.

"So, let's take turns practicing the Freezing charm on each other. Everyone has mastered finite incantatem, right?" Hermione asked.

Rachel nodded and stood up, wand in hand.

"Why don't you start, Rachel, and I'll be the one who gets frozen," Theo offered, standing in front of one of the armchairs in case he tipped over while he was frozen.

Rachel bit her lip and reminded herself that she'd just performed this charm in Defense and there had been a lot more people around. In here it was just her friends and Luna. "Immobulus," she said quietly, ending her wand movement directly pointed at Theo.

Theo frozen in place, his entire body rigid.

"Finite incantatem," she said quickly, not liking how helpless being frozen had left Theo.

Theo stumbled slightly as the spell released him. "Well that felt weird. Who's next?"

"I'd like to be frozen next, I want to know what it feels like," Hermione said, coming over to stand in front of the other armchair. "Theo, since you were just frozen, why don't you give it a go?"

They continued to trade places until it was Millie's turn to freeze Rachel.

"Immobulus," Millie said.

Rachel braced herself and then realized she couldn't move any part of herself. Not her fingertips, not her eyelids, not her muscles. She could still feel her heart beating, but that was the only thing she could feel. It felt familiar somehow and she didn't like it at all.

"Finite incantatem," Millie said.

Rachel quickly exhaled and inhaled, grateful to feel air in her lungs again.

"Let's find something else to practice this charm on when we review again. Surely we can borrow mice from Professor McGonagall," Millie said as she went back to her chair.

Rachel nodded and found Luna watching her with a curious stare.

"I think I agree," Hermione said. "It was strange, but I'm not sure I'd want to do it again."

"Agreed," Neville said quickly.

*****

On Sunday morning they were halfway up the staircase when Hermione said "Can we all stop in the library before we go on to the study room?"

"Sure, I wanted to look in the magical creature section for books about imps anyway," Millie said.

"We can get books in a moment, I just," Hermione cut herself off. "Just follow me for a few minutes."

Rachel raised her eyebrows and glanced at Neville, who shrugged in return. Sometimes it was hard to guess what Hermione was thinking.

They followed her into the library, past Madam Pince's desk, through the Herbology and Astronomy sections and wound up near the back of the library with books about government and wizarding law and the archives of the Daily Prophet.

Hermione looked around to see if anyone was nearby and motioned them closer. "So I did some checking and there are things we should discuss," she said quietly.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Theo said, though he also kept his voice low.

"Luna Lovegood is only a first year, but some people seem to know her quite well already," Hermione continued.

"She's a pure-blood, of course they know her. Her father runs _The Quibbler_ ," Theo said.

"That's just it though, some people are really quite cruel to her. They call her Loony Lovegood and say that she's crazy. It seems like the first year Ravenclaws are excluding her from their study groups," Hermione said

Rachel frowned. "Her own House is making fun of her?" The Sorting Hat had considered her for all of the Houses, but now more than ever she was glad it had picked Slytherin.

Hermione nodded. "And I was thinking, would it really be so bad for us to have a first year in our group? She seems studious enough, and going over the first year materials with her would be a good refresher for when we take our OWLs."

"Hermione, no," Theo said firmly. "I mean, not about Luna, she can stay if people are okay with that, but we're not worrying about our OWLs until fifth year. We have four more years of school before we take them. I promise, as soon as we finish our final exams for fourth year we can worry about them. We'll buy every OWL study guide there is, we'll make a huge review chart to plan how we're studying, we'll do everything. But we aren't going to even discuss them until then. Okay?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, we should keep in our minds that they will happen, but you're right, we need to focus on learning the material well now so that we're better prepared once we reach fifth year. We can't do that if we're constantly reviewing previous years. But, I still think we'd be okay with helping Luna with first year materials and it wouldn't hurt us either."

"I'd be okay with Luna staying in the group. She's a little odd, but she seems nice enough," Millie said.

"I think it's a good idea, especially if the Ravenclaws are saying she can't study with them," Neville said.

Rachel nodded. "She seems like she fits well with us. I don't mind if she stays."

"Okay, she can stay. What are we supposed to do when she starts talking about creatures that don't exist? It's a little awkward, but I don't really want to be the one to confront her about it," Theo said.

"They don't exist?" Rachel asked. She hadn't heard of any of the creatures that Luna had mentioned in the past few days, but she had kind of taken for granted that there was a lot she didn't know about the magical world.

Millie shook her head. "Her dad's magazine, _The Quibbler_ , is full of made-up stuff and conspiracy theories. My dad says it's stupid, but it's kind of fun. No one takes it seriously though, except Luna and her dad."

"I wouldn't say no one," Theo said. "There are all sorts out there. I don't know that there's any harm in just letting her say what she wants, but we should probably have a united response."

"Maybe it's a coping mechanism?" Rachel suggested. Torey had talked to her about coping mechanisms recently and about how some are healthy and some are unhealthy and how they relieve stress and anxiety.

Hermione brightened. "That makes sense. I read about that when I was doing psychology research this summer. Maybe she feels like she has to believe, for her her father's sake. If it's a coping mechanism, we should be supportive without further enabling her."

"So we should kind of go along with what she's saying, and not say the creatures aren't real, but also not encourage conversations about them?" Neville asked.

"Exactly. We can ask if she mentions a creature, but we shouldn't try to convince her they aren't real, or bring them up on our own," Hermione said.

"Alright, I can do that," Theo said.

Rachel nodded and decided she'd ask about what they could do to help Luna, next time she saw Torey.

"Alright, if that's all resolved, let's get some books and start studying," Hermione said with a nod. "Let's meet at the front desk in fifteen minutes."

They split up and Rachel went to the Potions section and started looking for books that explained how different potion ingredients responded to each other under different conditions. She eventually selected _Magical Concoctions and Reactions_ and checked it out.

The others showed up not long after Rachel and they all checked out their books and then left the library. They went down the Defense corridor to their study room.

Luna looked up as they entered. "I thought you might not be coming back," she said as she peered at them.

"We were in the library getting research materials, we often do some independent research on Sundays," Hermione said, holding up the two books she was carrying.

Luna nodded, but she was still watching them.

Rachel wondered if Luna was nervous - she knew that she would be. "Why don't we go over our study schedule, so that Luna knows?"

"That's a good idea," Hermione said, sitting down as the rest of them got settled. "So on the weekdays we come here after our classes finish, usually after third or fourth period, depending on our schedules and then we work on homework. After dinner, it's usually just me and Neville, because the Slytherins have mandated study groups with their prefects. You're still welcome to join us after dinner, of course. On the weekends we come up here after breakfast and then make plans for the day. Typically we spend some time on review and some time on general research into things that interest us. We usually visit Hagrid for tea after lunch, you're welcome to come with us as well."

"You probably won't be familiar with the things we're studying, but it will help you prepare for next year," Theo added.

"And we're happy to help you with first year material as well. We all did pretty well last year, so let us know if you have any questions or if you just want someone to review with you," Millie said.

Luna nodded. "I'd like that. There aren't many people that let you ask questions."

"Well, we like questions, and when we don't know the answers, we're pretty good at finding them," Hermione said.

"That's good," Luna said, the corners of her lips tilting up in a slight smile. "It's nice to find things when you need them."

Rachel smiled back and then opened the book she'd gotten from the library. She wanted to make additional notes in the two-way book about the interactions between the valerian and the Sopophorous beans they'd used in the Sleeping Draught, as she strongly suspected that would be on an upcoming test.

*****

On Tuesday afternoon Rachel went to Defense with a touch of trepidation. Last Thursday's class had not predisposed her to trusting Professor Lockhart in the slightest.

"Wonder what he's going to unleash on us this time," Theo said as they waited outside the classroom after lunch.

"Maybe we should sit at the back? It gives us more time to respond," Neville suggested.

"I think that was just a test, I doubt he'd do something like that again. He wanted to see if we could think on our feet," Hermione said.

"Well at least you can think on your feet," Millie said. "Everyone just copied you."

"I don't know, it's very Slytherin to use an effective solution when you see one," Theo said. "Practical really. And we would have been there all day if we'd just let Hermione hunt down the pixies one by one."

"My point being, now that we've had that demonstration, there's no reason for him to repeat it," Hermione said, giving Theo a pointed look.

"My point is he's unpredictable and possibly incapable so we don't know what he's going to do. He was cowering under his desk, from pixies," Theo said, raising his eyebrows. "And you were there at Flourish and Blotts when he grabbed Rachel."

"You can't possibly think I approve of that, it was awful," Hermione said defensively. "However, I think we need more lessons with him before we can judge his aptitude as a professor."

"Let's not have an argument about a professor's aptitude right outside his classroom door unless we all really want detention," Millie said, looking around them and then looking pointedly at the closed door to the Defense classroom.

Rachel nodded, mostly just wanting Theo and Hermione to stop arguing at all.

"Alright. We can wait to judge him, but I still think we should be prepared for anything. It makes sense to be prepared," Theo said.

"That I can agree on," Hermione said.

"Thank Merlin," Neville said quietly as more of their classmates approached.

They didn't have to wait long for Professor Lockhart to show up, his lilac robes billowing around him. "Yes, I know you're all eager to get to work! Come on in and we'll get started," he said as he opened the door and went inside the classroom.

Rachel glanced to the side just in time to catch Theo rolling his eyes.

They took seats near the back and waited while everyone found desks and sat down.

"Now, I don't have any pixies today, but don't be disappointed. Today we will be going on a voyage. A voyage with vampires," Professor Lockhart said, holding up a copy of his book _Voyages with Vampires_. "I'm sure you're all eager to hear about how I sailed on the Black Sea, the passengers and the crew on our ship of the damned slowly disappearing, my search for the cause of the mysterious deaths, and my confrontation with the vampire."

Rachel took out a quill and a piece of parchment, grateful that he did not have any pixies.

"Imagine with me, the Black Sea, where the Greek Argonauts once sailed. I was on my way from Constanta, Romania to the Ukraine on a fact finding expedition as there were reports of a Vodianyk in Kiev. My ship, the humble Blue Danube, with the stalwart Captain Barbu," Professor Lockhart said, drawing his hand across the space in front of him.

"After our first night, a rapid knock came at my cabin door. I knew that sound, it was the sound of someone who needed my specialized assistance. I opened the door and asked 'What has happened?' before the Captain could speak. He looked weary as he explained that one of the deckhands had been found dead and asked if I might take a look." Professor Lockhart paused here to nod solemnly. "The Captain had of course heard of my expertise with dark creatures and feared that something might be on his ship."

"I examined the body and immediately knew what we were dealing with. The deckhand's body was pale, his skin pulled tight against his features. When I opened his eyes I found they were bloodshot. I searched his body, and sure enough I found two puncture wounds near the crook of his elbow. Many people only think to check for puncture wounds on the neck, but some vampires are smart and avoid the neck for this very reason. However, it's still popular when a vampire is working by seduction. Young ladies, I will warn you now, if a gentleman asks you to go home with him, insist on checking his teeth. Vampires have two sharp fangs where their incisors should be. Some vampires will use a glamor, but if you run your fingertip along their teeth you'll still be able to feel the fangs," Professor Lockhart explained.

Rachel wrote the symptoms of being bit by a vampire down along with the information about the incisors. She couldn't imagine asking to check someone's teeth on a date. She also couldn't imagine going on a date, so it was probably a moot point.

"Anyhow, I told the Captain that there was a vampire aboard the ship and that we must begin discreetly checking the teeth of everyone onboard. The Captain was reluctant to do so, but I took a stand. I told him if you do not act now, there will be another murder on your good ship, and I cannot in good conscience stand by and do nothing. This persuaded him and we began with the passengers since there were fewer of them. There was one man, Costel Maier, who was dreadfully pale. I kept my wand close at hand while we examined him, since vampires are typically pale and gaunt," Professor Lockhart continued.

Rachel added ' _pale and gaunt'_ to her notes.

"However, Mr. Maier's incisors were entirely normal, if not straight." He paused and smiled, showing off his straight white teeth. "We continued our search through all of the passengers and crew of the ship, to no avail. Night fell and we were forced to wait, dreading what the next day might bring. Alas, in the morning there was another body, and another body the morning after that. As you know, vampires only need to feed biweekly and do not need to drain an entire body in order to feed. This vampire was on a gluttonous murder spree. I was forced to admit that something must have gone wrong with our search. Fortunately, there was a clue. The last body was one of the cook's assistants. Now, I'll need an assistant for this next part. Ah yes, Rachel Snow, come up here."

Rachel froze. Professor Lockhart wanted her to assist him?

"Come now, don't be shy. I promise you will come to no harm," Professor Lockhart said with another one of his smiles.

Rachel forced herself to stand and walk to the front of the classroom. She could feel everyone looking at her.

"There we go. Now Rachel here will be playing the role of the cook, Andrei Albu. Now the cook was also pale, but not gaunt in the slightest. Indeed, he was quite rotund. I calmly asked Mr. Albu if I could examine his mouth, and he said, now Rachel this is your line, he said 'I have no need to submit to your examinations!'"

Rachel was certain she couldn't speak even if she wanted to.

"Your line, Rachel?" Professor Lockhart prompted. "Do you need it again?"

Rachel closed her eyes. This wasn't happening.

"Anyway, I realized that I needed to examine his mouth without him realizing it. So I told him a joke. I said 'Did you hear about the Chameleon Ghoul who went into the city?' and he said he hadn't. So I said 'He blended right in!' and he paused for a moment and then he laughed and laughed. Rachel, this is where you laugh. Be sure to show off your teeth," Professor Lockhart instructed.

Rachel jumped as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"No laughter? Well, pretend she's laughing. As he laughed, I spotted it. The cook was a vampire. He had used a Shrinking charm on his fangs to hide them. 'I've got you now!' I said, brandishing my wand. And he said 'No, it is I who have got you!' as I stumbled back. I was trapped and I had to think quickly. Then I spotted it. My salvation. This humble head of lettuce. Now what I did next was highly dangerous and should not be attempted unless you are trained in dealing with dark creatures. I used a Switching spell on the vampire's fangs. Now, instead of wanting to bite heads - or bodies - he would only want to bite heads of lettuce. I shoved the head of lettuce at him and he devoured it. Go ahead Rachel, this is the important part," Professor Lockhart said.

Rachel opened her eyes to find that Professor Lockhart was holding a head of lettuce in front of her.

"Here, just, take a ravenous bite," he said, pressing the head of lettuce to her mouth.

"Stop! You're embarrassing her!" Millie shouted.

Professor Lockhart startled and looked out at the students. "Who was that?"

"Me," Millie said, standing up. "Millicent Bulstrode. Leave Rachel alone."

Theo stood up, then Hermione, and then Neville.

"Well, no harm done," Professor Lockhart said, taking away the lettuce. "Though, don't take this the wrong way dear, I don't think you're destined for the stage. Go take a seat."

Rachel fled back to her seat and quickly covered her face with her hands. She couldn't believe that had just happened.

"And that is how I saved the rest of the crew and the passengers of The Blue Danube. For your homework, write a short story about what you would do if you found yourself at sea with a vampire. Class dismissed," Professor Lockhart said.

Rachel shoved her notes and her quill in her bag and hurried out of the classroom and down to their study room.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Neville asked.

Rachel nodded and sat down in one of the armchairs away from the table. She didn't feel okay. She felt like she was going to melt into a puddle of embarrassment. Her jaw ached because she'd been clenching her teeth so tightly.

"Well that went well," Theo said, sounding irritated.

"That was awful," Millie said.

"We'll do something about it," Hermione said firmly.

"Like what?" Neville asked.

"Go to Professor Snape," Hermione said. "I'm pretty sure he'll make sure that doesn't happen again."

Rachel would have preferred that Professor Snape didn't know about it, but if that's what it took to get it to stop, she was willing to go along with it. As long as she wasn't the one who had to tell him.

*****

"Detention. You will be returning at seven tonight and you will not be leaving until this is cleaned up. Without magic!" Severus said, looking out over the oozing mess that had come from the Weasley twins' cauldron. The mess had resisted a Vanishing spell, which meant that the twins had been experimenting instead of brewing a Shrinking Solution like the rest of the class. Somehow they never managed to get caught in the process - if he watched them closely, they brewed the correct potion, if he moved through the classroom, they always seemed to be doing the appropriate thing when he checked on them.

"Yes sir," said one of the twins, unrepentantly.

"Dismissed," Severus said, deciding it was best if the students left before he completely lost his temper. His only hope was that the twins received less than an Outstanding on their Potions OWL. He could not take four more years of this.

Severus sighed as he looked over his classroom. They'd been back at school for one week and two students had already melted cauldrons and a third had spilled a corrosive potion that had left pockmarks in the stone floor. Sometimes he wondered at the wisdom of remaining a teacher, but he couldn't leave. Not while Rachel was attending school, and not until they had further information about the Dark Lord's movements. There had been no sightings since he'd fled the castle in June.

"Professor Snape, sir?"

Severus looked up to find Hermione Granger in the doorway with Rachel and the rest of their study group right behind her. "Yes?" he asked.

"I was wondering if we could speak with you for a moment about something that happened in our Defense class today," Hermione said.

Severus immediately looked at Rachel, who was looking down and had her shoulders hunched. "Yes, come in and close the door behind you," he said, standing taller as he prepared himself to go hunt down Lockhart for whatever he'd done to Rachel.

The group entered the room and Severus cast a privacy ward so their conversation wouldn't be overheard by any enterprising eavesdroppers. "What happened?" he asked.

"It was awful," Millicent Bulstrode began at the same time as Hermione said "Professor Lockhart started his lecture-"

"One at a time, please," Severus interrupted.

They all looked at each other and then Theodore Nott stepped forward. "Sir, Professor Lockhart tried to use Rachel in a demonstration from one of his books. He called her to the front of the class and wanted her to play the role of a vampire he had cursed. He held her by the shoulder to keep her up there and shoved a head of lettuce in her face. The only reason he stopped is because Millie got up and yelled at him."

Severus felt a familiar flood of rage fill him. They had spent all this time working with Rachel so that she would feel comfortable talking in class and then Lockhart did something like this?

"We should have tried to stop him sooner, but we didn't know what to do," Hermione said.

"I'll take care of it," Severus said shortly. "You have my direct permission to leave class and come here if he does something like this again or if you feel threatened by him. Ten points to Slytherin and ten points to Gryffindor for standing up for your classmate. I believe there is some time before dinner. Rachel, may I speak with you for a moment alone?"

"We'll wait in the hallway for you, Rachel," Neville said.

The group shut the door behind them and Severus turned to Rachel. "Are you alright?"

Rachel nodded, though she didn't look up.

"I promise you that I will take care of this. Today. If you ever feel uncomfortable in class, you can always come here," Severus said, aiming to sound comforting. He wasn't sure that he succeeded.

Rachel nodded again.

"How did your other classes go?" he asked, hoping to get a verbal response.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Good. Is everything okay in your dorm and with your friends?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Okay. If you need anything, I want you to tell me," Severus said, hoping that the more times he repeated that message the more likely it was that Rachel would actually come to him if she did need something.

Rachel nodded.

"Alright, go join your friends," he said, removing the privacy ward.

"Thank you," she said quietly and then hurried out of his classroom.

Severus waited for a few minutes, formulating a plan while he allowed his anger to settle. He knew how to be cold and calculating. The only reason he was alive was because he had learned at a young age to master his emotions. Not soon enough to prevent himself from making some serious mistakes, but soon enough to keep himself alive.

He walked from his classroom, wandlessly casting a locking charm as he left, and made his way up through the castle and to the Defense corridor. He threw open Lockhart's door without knocking and was satisfied when he saw Lockhart leap up from his chair.

"Severus, you startled me," Lockhart said, smoothing his robes.

Severus watched carefully to see if Lockhart's hands went anywhere near the wand that was placed carelessly on his desk. "I told you to stay away from Rachel."

"How can I possibly do so? She's in my class!" Lockhart said, still sounding flustered.

"I told you not to touch her, I believe I made myself perfectly clear in Flourish and Blotts," Severus continued, his hand clenched around his wand.

"Severus, don't be ridiculous, I did no such thing!" Lockhart said, his eyes darting down to Severus' wand.

"Really, did you not call her up to the front of your classroom, hold her there, and shove lettuce in her face?" Severus demanded.

"It wasn't like that. I simply asked Rachel to help me with a demonstration." Lockhart now sounded distinctly panicked.

"Don't use her like that. In fact, don't even call on her in class," Severus said.

"That's absurd, she's a student. What do you think will happen when I tell Albus about this?" Lockhart asked.

"Let's ask him, shall we?" Severus took his pouch of floo powder from within his robes and tossed the powder into the fireplace. "Headmaster's office. Albus, we need you."

"On my way," Albus called back, his voice sounding distant. A few moments later he stepped through the fireplace. "Severus. Gilderoy. What seems to be the problem?"

"Severus is being absolutely ridiculous. He says I can't even call on Rachel in class," Lockhart said quickly.

"He brought Rachel up to the front of the classroom to have her pretend to be a vampire, held her there, and shoved lettuce in her face," Severus said. He didn't know what the whole lettuce thing was about, but he wasn't going to let it go unsaid.

"Gilderoy, what is this?" Albus asked.

"I asked Rachel to help me with a demonstration. You must be familiar with the vampire I cursed to only eat lettuce," Lockhart said.

"Ah yes, _Voyages with Vampires_. I must admit I preferred _Year with the Yeti._ However, I must ask you to refrain from using Rachel in your class demonstrations. She's somewhat of a special case. In addition, when you ask her questions, restrict them to yes or no or true or false questions. Rachel has some difficulties with talking in front of people," Albus said

"Also, he is not allowed to touch Rachel at all," Severus added.

"Yes, of course. Physical contact between staff members and students is strongly discouraged," Albus agreed.

"I trust we have an understanding," Severus said, looking directly at Lockhart.

"We do, though I must say, you really shouldn't coddle students like this. It's not good for them," Lockhart said, shaking his head.

"As I said, Rachel is somewhat of a special case and accommodations must be made. If you have any questions about what is or isn't allowed concerning Rachel, I urge you to speak with me for clarification," Albus said, a hint of steel in his voice.

Lockhart bowed his head in acquiescence.

"Was that everything, Severus?" Albus asked.

"Assuming that he behaves appropriately, then yes," Severus said.

"Then I'll bid you gentlemen a good day," Albus said. He left through the fireplace.

"Don't force us to have this conversation again. You will not like the consequences," Severus said, keeping his tone just on the edge of threatening.

He stalked out of the classroom before Lockhart could reply. He didn't need to hear anything the man had to say.

*****

"How was your week?" Torey asked after Rachel had settled down on the couch.

"Mostly okay," Rachel said after considering it for a moment. "In Charms, Professor Flitwick asked me a question about the origins of incendio, and I said 'yes, that's true'."

"That's great," Torey said. "How did you feel when you said it?"

"Nervous. It took me a moment before I could speak. I looked at Professor Flitwick and I pretended he was the only one there. I still haven't managed to talk in the Great Hall, even to my friends," Rachel said, a little bit annoyed with herself.

"It's okay. It's okay to be nervous, and it's okay that you haven't talked in the Great Hall yet. This is a huge amount of progress and you've only been in school for less than two weeks. Give yourself time," Torey said with a gentle smile. "Speaking of which, how are you doing with seeing me once every two weeks now that you're back in school? Do you feel like it's often enough?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, it's okay. I feel like I'm not as nervous this year. It helps to already know all the teachers and the classrooms, and to already have friends."

"Good. If you do decide you want to go back to once a week, just tell me or Professor Snape and we'll arrange it," Torey said.

"Okay," Rachel agreed. She didn't think she needed to see Torey that often. After all, she was doing a lot better at speaking. "Oh. There's a new girl in our study group. I wanted to ask you about her."

"Oh? Is this someone you knew before?" Torey asked.

Rachel shook her head. "No, she's a first year. She found her way to our study room, and we decided to let her join us. Apparently other students are mean to her, even in her own House. Her name is Luna Lovegood, and some of the students call her Loony Lovegood," she said, feeling her brow furrow.

"That sounds really unpleasant for her. Do you think it would be wise to talk with Professor Snape and ask him to talk to her Head of House?" Torey asked.

"That's a good idea," Rachel said. She wasn't sure if the professors could do anything about it, but it was worth trying at least. "Also, she talks about animals that aren't real and we're not really sure what to do about that."

"What do you mean?" Torey asked.

"Luna has told us about Muahorns, who eat shadows and communicate psychically, and Nargles, which steal things. But Theo and Millie said that they're made up and they don't exist at all. We've been just trying to be supportive and we don't say that they don't exist to her, because we don't want to upset her," Rachel explained.

"I think it makes sense not to upset her on purpose," Torey said, nodding. "There are lots of reasons why someone might make up something. Sometimes it's because they're imaginative and they want to see different things around them. Sometimes it could be because they're lonely and they want company. Or it could be that she's seeing or hearing something and she's trying to find a way to describe what she sees or hears."

"Millie says that Luna's father writes a magazine with made-up stuff in it," Rachel said.

"Then it's also possible that these creatures are something that her father taught her to believe in," Torey said. "Does she claim to see or hear these creatures when you're around?"

Rachel thought about it for a moment and shook her head. "She's never said it was there or was telling her something right then."

"Okay, that's something to look out for, and maybe to let Professor Snape know if that happens. Otherwise, I think you're doing the right thing by being supportive of her and letting her tell you about them," Torey said.

Rachel smiled. "Good. I wanted to check if it was the right thing to do or if we were making things worse for her."

Torey smiled back. "That's very thoughtful of you. What else has happened since school has started?"

Rachel took a slow breath. "Well, we have a new professor and there's a lot I could say about him."

"Oh really?" Torey asked, looking intrigued.

Rachel nodded and prepared to explain the class sessions she'd had with Professor Lockhart. It was a lot.


	9. Study and Celebration

"Alright everyone, welcome back to our Slytherin study group sessions. Today we're going to be covering the Engorgement charm," Gemma Farley, their sixth year girls prefect, said as she sat down at the table. The second years were all gathered around.

"My essay is complete, do I have to stay?" Draco asked.

"Let me see your essay," Gemma said, holding out her hand.

Draco handed her a scroll of parchment with a put out expression on his face.

Gemma unrolled the parchment and quickly read it, her eyes darting back and forth as she read. "It's passable, though I would include more theory if you want to get a better grade. Are you sure you don't want to stay? We're practicing as well as working on essays," Gemma said, handing Draco back the scroll.

"I know how to do an Engorgement charm," Draco said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at one of the apples on the table. "Engorgio."

The apple swelled to five times its original size.

"Alright then. Does anyone else have their essays done and wants to leave?" Gemma asked as Draco stalked away.

Rachel had her essay done, and she knew Millie and Theo had done theirs as well, but she saw no reason to miss a review, especially one conducted by Gemma.

"Okay, good. These study sessions are so that you can get out of class assistance from an upper year. We all want you to do well," Gemma said when no one spoke up. "Who can tell me the etymology of the Engorgement charm?"

Theo, Millie, Pansy, and Daphne all put their hands up.

"Good," Gemma said. "Pansy, how about you?"

"This one is easy because engorge is the same in latin as it is in English. It means to swell with fluid, or to eat a lot," Pansy said, smiling.

"That's right. For the definition of eating a lot, that part is actually old French, with en meaning into and gorge meaning throat. That led to engorgier, which means to eat to excess," Gemma explained. "Now, there are a couple of things to keep in mind with the Engorgement charm. Things can only get so big before they'll explode, and I can tell you from experience, that can get really messy. Don't use it on flames or fire either. Also, be really careful using it on animals. In general, I suggest not to. I know you haven't covered the Shrinking charm yet, but that will be next. Okay, who can demonstrate the wand movement? Millie, go ahead."

"It's pretty straightforward. Aim at what you want to get bigger, make a small vertical line, make a circle around your object, and when you reach the top make another vertical line," Millie said, using her wand to demonstrate.

"That's right, good job," Gemma said. "So, for your essays, it's pretty straightforward. Write about the etymology, write about the invention and the theory, and give some examples of things you could and shouldn't use Engorgement charms on. Any questions before we move on to practicing?"

"How was it invented?" Goyle asked.

"There's a small section on that in your book, but to summarize, in 1792 John Burke was a farmer whose orchard had a bad year. The fruit were too small to use for anything but jams and he knew they wouldn't sell for much at the market. He took them into his shed and started trying to make them bigger, but he also was eating them while he worked. He kept working and kept eating for three days and nights until he got very sick. Burke woke from a fever dream and told his wife he knew what to do. That's when he invented the Engorgement charm and sold the biggest fruit anyone had seen at the market," Gemma said.

Rachel thought that fit well with the history of other charms and spells they'd studied. Somehow magic never seemed to be invented through careful study and planning.

"So I got some apples from the kitchen for you to practice on. Try not to explode any of them, and I'll shrink them for you once you've swelled them," Gemma said as she passed out apples from the pile on the table.

Rachel focused on her apple and readied her wand. "Engorgio," she said quietly. Her apple swelled to several times its original size.

"Reducio," she said, using her wand to turn her apple back into its normal size. Their study group had gone ahead and studied the Shrinking charm in advance so they could practice.

"Reducio," Theo said, his own apple returning to normal as well.

"I see that you're ahead of us," Gemma said, watching them.

"Not by much," Theo said. "We're doing Shrinking charms next week."

"I'm glad you're keeping on top of things, but don't push yourselves too hard. And promise me you'll be very careful and never experiment with spells or potions on your own. Always have someone there who can go get help if things go wrong," Gemma said, her expression uncharacteristically serious.

"We always do," Millie said.

"Good," Gemma said, nodding at them before turning her attention to the other second years.

They practiced swelling and shrinking their apples several more times before Gemma called the study session to an end. "Show me your essays by tomorrow night if you want feedback. Rachel, can you stay for a moment?"

Rachel remained in her chair while the other second years wandered around the common room or went back to their dorms.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I heard about what happened with Lockhart the other day," Gemma said.

"I'm okay," Rachel said, feeling herself blush at the memory. Fortunately no one had made fun of her for it yet. She had thoroughly expected to be called 'lettuce head' or some other ridiculous name.

"I can't believe him. Did he really make you eat lettuce?" Gemma asked.

"He tried, but I didn't eat it," Rachel said.

"That man. If you want me to talk to Professor Snape about it, I will," Gemma offered.

"I already did," Rachel said, which was kind of true. She'd been there when her study group had talked to Professor Snape about it.

"Good. Now if only there were something Professor Snape could do about that asinine man reading his books to the class. I've heard he's doing that with every year. This is ridiculous. This is some students OWL or NEWT year," Gemma said, shaking her head. "I don't know what Professor Dumbledore was thinking."

Rachel frowned as she thought about what she'd heard about OWLs recently. "What about OWL study guides? Maybe that would help the fifth years?"

Gemma straightened in her chair. "That's not a bad idea. I mean, it's not nearly as good as having a qualified instructor, but we could get a bunch of OWL and NEWT Defense study guides for the fifth years and seventh years. And maybe the sixth years can help tutor the fifth years in Defense this year. That doesn't do anything for the seventh years, but I don't know what we can do about that. I'll discuss it with the other prefects and see if we can come up with a plan. Thanks, Rachel."

"That helped?" Rachel asked, smiling hesitantly.

"Yes, you helped," Gemma said, smiling back.

Rachel smiled. It was a strangely good feeling to have helped someone.

"Go on and be with your friends. Take a break from studying, you're not a Ravenclaw," Gemma said, getting up from her chair. "Play Gobstones or cards or something."

"Okay," Rachel said. She looked around the room and found where Millie and Theo were sitting and went join them.

*****

Rachel sat on her bed in her dorm room with Millie's cat Midnight on her lap and slowly turned through the pages of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. She had read all the stories over the summer, but she liked to look at the pictures and imagine her parents reading her the stories when she was a baby.

Her favorite was _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_. It had a happy ending for all of the characters, especially because each of the characters got what they wanted without needing to sacrifice what the other characters needed. It was fair to all of them. She thought it was a little like her friends. They all helped each other when they needed it most. Rachel just wished they could have done something more to help Theo over the summer.

"Oh, here you are," Millie said as she came into the dorm room. "You found Midnight too."

"Midnight found me," Rachel said, scratching between Midnight's ears and listening to her rumbling purr.

"Midnight likes you because you pay lots of attention to her," Millie said as she unpacked her bag and started putting things away. "If I'm not careful, I'm going to have to give Midnight to you and get myself another cat."

Rachel quickly shook her head. "I don't think Professor Snape would let that happen."

"Too bad. He should really let you have a pet. Even Neville's got Trevor," Millie said, hanging up her robe and closing her wardrobe. "What are you reading?"

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard. It's my father's copy," Rachel said.

Millie came over to Rachel's bed and sat down so she could pet Midnight. "Your father's copy? How did you get that?"

Rachel closed the book and ran her thumb over the printed _J Snow_ on the front cover. "Professor Snape got it for me. He brought me some of their things from their house. Apparently they made my parents house into a memorial of sorts," she said.

Millie leaned in and looked at the front cover. "I bet that was your father's book when he was a kid. The printing on his name is uneven, like he was young when he wrote it. My parents used to read to me from this book, but mine looked different. I wonder if the pictures are different too."

Rachel opened the book and slowly started turning the pages.

"Oh, The Wizard and the Hopping Pot. I didn't like that one. I thought it was too scary. My dad used to joke that if I listened carefully in the night I could hear the pot hopping around the town," Millie said.

"Were you scared?" Rachel asked.

"Yes! For weeks I'd come running out of my room because I thought I'd heard the pot outside. I kept telling my mom that I didn't know why the pot was after me, because I knew to be good to muggles," Millie said, giggling. "My mom had to promise me over and over the hopping pot wasn't real, and I wasn't sure I believed her."

Rachel smiled and kept turning pages. "This one is my favorite," she said when she reached The Fountain of Fair Fortune.

"I like this one too. The pictures in your book are different than the ones I remember. Yours are more like paintings. In my book they were more like cartoons," Millie said. "I used to want to visit the Fountain of Fair Fortune. When my mom asked me what I would ask for, I'd say that I wanted the fairies to take my little sister back. I didn't like to share."

"The fairies?" Rachel asked, looking at Millie.

"You know, the fairies come and bring babies and in the morning you wake up and there is a swaddled baby in the nursery, and that's how you become a parent," Millie said.

Rachel shook her head. "For muggles, they tell children that storks bring babies."

"Why storks?" Millie asked.

"I don't know. Why fairies?" Rachel asked.

Millie shrugged. "No idea. I think it's just a thing parents say because they don't want to talk about sex."

They looked up as Daphne and Pansy entered the room.

"What are you two up to?" Daphne asked, walking over to peer at the book. "Oh, The Tales of Beedle the Bard. I haven't heard them in forever."

"My favorite was The Warlock's Hairy Heart," Pansy said, going to the other side of the bed to look.

"You would, Pansy. That's disgusting," Daphne said.

"No, it's romantic. It's a warning that you have to let yourself fall in love," Pansy said.

"If you say so. I preferred Babbitty Rabbitty and Her Cackling Stump. For years I wanted to be a rabbit animagus," Daphne said.

"I would like that too. Or a cat like Professor McGonagall," Rachel said.

"I'd want to be something strong, like an eagle or a tiger," Pansy said, smiling brightly.

"I'd like to be something small, like a mouse or maybe a songbird," Millie said.

"I still wouldn't mind being a rabbit. But I'd also be okay with being an owl or python," Daphne said. "It's too bad you can't choose your animagus form. What if you did all that work and then you turned into something like a duck?"

"Or a spider," Millie said, wrinkling her nose.

Rachel shivered. She didn't mind spiders in general, but she didn't want to be one. "What about a toad or a caterpillar?"

"Gross," Daphne said with a laugh. "It's so good to hear your voice, Rachel. I know you're still working on talking during class, but I'm glad you can talk with us now."

"Me too," Pansy said.

Rachel blushed. "I'm glad too."

*****

"Rachel."

Rachel looked up from _Potion Opuscule_ , a book on brewing techniques that she was considering checking out. "Neville?" she asked, watching as he looked around them and held his finger up to his lips.

"I have to tell you something," he whispered.

Rachel raised her eyebrows, a little confused that Neville would pick her of all people to confide in. "Okay?" she whispered back.

"On the Gryffindor notice board the prefects put up a list of birthdays that are happening in September and October. Hermione's birthday is September nineteenth," Neville whispered, looking around them again. "I think we should do something. Get her gifts and have a small party."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "That's a great idea. I didn't know it was her birthday so soon. That doesn't leave us much time. Have you told anyone else yet?"

Neville shook his head. "Just you."

"Okay. I will go find Millie, you go find Theo, and whoever finishes first should go find Luna," Rachel said, glancing around to make sure Hermione wasn't nearby. "I think Theo said he was going to the Astronomy section."

"Okay," Neville said and then he walked away, looking suspicious as he checked between the shelves before he crossed.

Rachel decided that she was going to check out _Potion Opuscule_ and went across the library to the Defense section.

"So this is good," Millie said when she saw Rachel approaching. "I talked with David and he told me that they used _Defense and You: How to Defend Yourself Against the Dark Arts_ as their textbook last year. I think this will help us prepare better than Professor Lockhart's books."

"That's great," Rachel said, glad Millie had found a solution to their study problem when it came to Defense. "Come with me for a moment?"

"Okay," Millie said, looking confused.

Rachel led her to the back of the shelves where they'd be able to see anyone coming. "Hermione's birthday is on the nineteenth, Neville just told me," she whispered.

"That's not much time at all," Millie whispered back. "We need a plan! Presents! Everything!"

Rachel nodded. "Neville is telling Theo. We should go tell Luna."

"I'm sure she's in the Magical Creatures section," Millie said.

They went back across the library, keeping an eye out for Hermione while they went. They did find Luna in the Magical Creatures section with a book open and her wand tucked behind her ear.

"Oh, hello. Is it time to go back to the study room already?" Luna asked.

"Not yet. Can you help us keep a secret from Hermione?" Millie whispered.

Luna looked puzzled. "A secret?"

"A good secret," Rachel said quietly. "It's her birthday on the nineteenth and we want to do something nice and surprise her."

Luna smiled. "A surprise party?"

"Exactly," Millie said.

"I will tell the Muahorns not to say anything to her," Luna said. "I bet Hermione would like to receive books."

"That's a good bet," Rachel said. "For last Christmas I got her a gift account at Flourish and Blotts so she could pick what she wanted."

"That's a great idea, because who knows what she's already read," Millie said.

"Are we discussing presents?" Theo whispered as he came up to them.

"I think we should get her a nice planner, she's mentioned wanting one," Neville whispered.

"And we can get her some of the colored quills like Rachel has, for color coding her notes," Theo suggested.

"And another gift account at Flourish and Blotts?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Millie said. "Let's take care of Owl Ordering things in the Slytherin common room so she doesn't see anything. How are we going to get stuff for the party?"

"I can handle that," Theo said. "I know how to get into the kitchens and the House Elves will make food for you if you ask. Neville, watch Hermione at the Gryffindor table and see what her favorite foods are, especially desserts. Okay, now we need to break up and go different directions so Hermione doesn't see us all approaching the front desk from the same direction."

Rachel smiled. "I'm going back to the potions section and I'll come out from there in a minute or two."

"I'll stay here," Luna said, going back to her book.

They all dispersed and Rachel snuck back to the potions section and started looking at books again.

"There you are. I thought you said you were looking in potions, but I couldn't find you," Hermione said as she approached, carrying three heavy books.

"I went to Herbology for a few minutes to see what they had on the difference between valerian root and valerian sprigs," Rachel said, biting her lip after she lied.

"Oh, well, I'm just about ready. I was thinking today we should focus on Transfiguration and then tomorrow we can focus on Potions. Is that alright with you?" Hermione asked.

Rachel nodded. "That's fine."

"Good, let's go meet the others," Hermione said, leading the way back out of the book stacks.

*****

On Saturday during lunch Rachel kept a careful eye on the Gryffindor table. She knew that Neville would stall Hermione once she was done with lunch, but she wanted to be ready so that Hermione wouldn't get suspicious.

"And Allyn Dickson of the Falcons said that I flew very smoothly. I was able to keep up with him while we were scoring goals," Draco said. "I wonder who else is going to try out for the Slytherin team."

Theo made a slight groaning sound which he quickly covered by taking a bite of his turkey sandwich.

"I think Zeek is trying out. Probably Rowle too," Blaise said.

"Nothing to worry about there," Draco said. "Rachel, are you still trying out?"

Rachel looked at Draco and then nodded. She wasn't looking forward to competing against Draco in the tryouts.

"Seeker, right? Or were you going to try for Chaser as well?" Blaise asked.

Rachel shrugged.

"Rachel would do well in either position," Millie said, coming to Rachel's rescue. "She's fast and small, which would be good for a Seeker, but she's also good with the Quaffle."

Draco nodded. "I think it's best to be open to either position anyway. No sense in limiting your options."

"I'm done," Theo said, pushing his plate away.

Rachel looked over at the Gryffindor table and sure enough Hermione and Neville were getting up.

"Me too," Millie said, shoving the last of her sandwich in her mouth.

Rachel slung her bag over her shoulder and followed Theo and Millie so that they could intercept Hermione and Neville before they left the Great Hall.

"Oh, hello," Hermione said when they reached her by the main doors. "Ready to study again?"

"Actually," Neville said, sounding a little nervous. "Before we go back to the study room, I was wondering if you could help me find some books in the library. My Gran wants me to learn more about the Longbottom family, but she wants me to do my own research."

"Sure," Hermione said. "I don't know much about genealogy, but I bet we could find some stuff in the library."

"I'm going to come with you. I wanted to look at the Defense books again. I want to make sure we have the best one for what we should be studying this year," Milile said, the left side of her mouth lifting up in a near-smile.

"And I left one of my books in my dorm room. I'm going to go get it and I'll meet you in the study room," Theo said, sounding completely normal. He didn't seem to be bothered by either nerves or anticipation.

Rachel nodded and pointed at Theo to indicate she was going with him.

"Alright. Let's aim for thirty minutes or so," Hermione said.

As soon as Hermione, Neville, and Millie were gone, Theo turned around and looked back at the tables. "Where's Luna?"

Rachel shrugged as she looked down the Ravenclaw table.

"Let's go find her, we don't have much time," Theo said.

They walked down the Ravenclaw table and finally found Luna near the front of the Great Hall, sitting by herself.

"Luna, we have to get ready for Hermione's birthday. Let's go," Theo said.

Luna stood up and smiled. "It's already time?"

"Yes, it is. Come on," Theo said, leading the way back out of the Great Hall.

They followed Theo through the entrance hall and went through a door to the left of the staircase, which led down a flight of stone steps into a stone corridor. As they walked, Rachel noticed a recurring theme in the paintings - they were all pictures of food. This must be where the kitchens were located.

"That's where the Hufflepuff common room is," Theo said, pointing at a nook with a few stacked barrels.

"And the Ravenclaw common room is in the Ravenclaw Tower," Luna added helpfully.

Theo came to a stop in front of a painting of an enormous silver fruit bowl. "All you have to do is tickle the pear," Theo said, reaching up and rubbing his fingers along the pear. The pear wiggled and laughed and then abruptly turned into a large green door handle.

"How do you know about the kitchens?" Rachel asked.

"My father told me," Theo said shortly as he opened the handle and pulled the door open.

Inside was a large room, at least as big as the Great Hall, with four long tables. Rachel supposed this was how the House Elves got the food up into the Great Hall for every meal. There were lots of pots and pans and a wide brick fireplace at the far end. Moving around the room were about two dozen of the small creatures with long ears, just like the one she'd seen at Malfoy Manor.

"Can we helps you, sir and misses?" one of the House Elves asked as she approached them.

"Yes, I came down here a few days ago to request that we have some things prepared for today. We asked for a frosted strawberry cake and six bottles of butterbeer. We also need plates and silverware" Theo explained.

"Yes, sir," the House Elf squeaked and then hurried away.

A few moments later a handful of House Elves came over to them, two carrying a silver cake holder and the other House Elves carrying the butterbeers, the plates, and the silverware.

"Heres you are, sir," the House Elf said, bowing her head after passing Rachel two of the butterbeers.

"Thank you," Theo said, accepting the cake and tucking the plates underneath.

"Thank you very much," Rachel said, sorting out the butterbeers and silverware between herself and Luna.

"You're most welcome, misses," the House Elf said, bowing again.

"Alright, let's go," Theo said.

They made their way back up to the main entrance hall, and then up the staircases and down the Defense corridor to their study room. They were relieved to find that Hermione wasn't there yet.

Theo set the cake down and started to place plates at where people usually sat, while Luna put the butterbeers and silverware at each plate. Rachel dug into her bag and took out the two wrapped presents and the envelope that contained the information for the gift account and arranged them at Hermione's place.

"Do we want to try some of the decorating spells we learned?" Theo asked.

They'd looked them up in the library a few days ago, but they hadn't had a chance to practice them yet. "Let's try," Rachel agreed.

Theo pulled out a piece of parchment from his bag and looked down at his notes. "Okay for red streamers, vexillum parvus rubrum," he said, waving his wand in an arc to demonstrate.

Rachel tried it and a red streamer came floating out of her wand and landed on the floor.

Luna said the spell and after a few tries a red streamer floated out of her wand as well.

"Great job," Rachel said, impressed that a first year who had just learned the levitation charm could do a new spell after only a few tries.

"I'm going to start putting these up using the Sticking charm. The packet of luminescent balloons is in my bag. Will one of you get it and start blowing them up?" Theo asked as he pulled a chair over to the wall to stand on it.

Luna made another streamer, smiling brightly as it flew to the floor.

"I'll do it," Rachel said. She found the packet of non-explodable luminous balloons at the bottom of Theo's bag and started blowing them up. It took a few tries to get it right, as she'd never blown up a balloon before, and then another few tries to figure out how to tie them without letting all the air back out.

Before long she had a pile of balloons in front of her and Luna was levitating the balloons and the streamers up to Theo, who was sticking them to the walls.

"It's a party," Luna said as Theo climbed down from his chair, looking a little worn out.

"And we did it in time too," Theo said, bringing his chair back to the table and sitting down. He checked his watch. "With five minutes to spare, if Hermione's sticking to the thirty minutes she suggested."

Rachel looked around the room. It was much more modest than Draco's birthday party had been, but it also felt more real. Draco's party had been like a strange dream that had felt a little dangerous. This just felt like they were having an exciting day at home.

"And that's why I think they should teach us the Shrinking charm before the Engorgement charm," Hermione was saying as the door opened.

Rachel turned and watched as Hermione faltered as she took in the decorations.

Hermione's eyes traveled along the walls and then went to the table. "This is for me?" she asked quietly.

"Happy birthday!" they said in a messy unison, some of them speaking and some of them half-shouting.

Hermione stepped inside the room, Neville and Millie following her in and shutting the door behind her.

"You're throwing me a birthday party?" she asked, seeming stunned.

Rachel had never seen Hermione so uncertain before.

"Come sit down," Theo said. "Do you want to open presents first or have cake?"

Hermione went and sat down and the rest of them joined her around the table.

"How did you even know it was my birthday?" she asked.

"It was on the birthdays list on the Gryffindor notice board," Neville said.

"Cake or presents?" Millie asked when Hermione continued to just stare.

"Oh, presents, I guess. If that's alright?" Hermione asked.

"Of course it's alright, we offered you the choice," Millie said.

Hermione picked up the envelope and read the letter inside. "But, I could buy like ten books with this."

"We assumed you'd already have their catalogue," Theo said.

"I do," Hermione said, setting the letter aside and picking up another gift. She unwrapped the planner and the colored quills and still looked just as shocked as she had when she came into the room.

"Thank you, I don't even know what to say," Hermione said and then promptly started crying.

Rachel quickly looked to Millie and Theo. Had they gotten this wrong somehow? "Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

Hermione nodded and wiped her face. "Happy tears. I just, I've never had friends like this before. I mean, people who know me and understand me and like me anyway. I've never had a birthday party where people knew what to get me," she said, sniffling slightly. "And then you do all of this for me. Thank you."

"Of course, Hermione. We're your friends. Here, will cake make you feel better? It's strawberry," Millie said.

"Sure, we can have cake," Hermione said, laughing a little bit.

Theo took the lid off of the cake holder and revealed a beautifully frosted strawberry cake with halves of strawberries set into the sides. He dug into his bag and pulled out a box of birthday candles and set them into the top of the cake. "Here goes nothing. Incendio," he said, managing to light the candles without lighting the entire cake on fire. He pushed the cake so that it was close to Hermione.

"Make a wish and the Ourotep might grant it," Luna said.

Hermione held back her hair with one hand and leaned forward and blew the candles out.

They clapped and cheered and Hermione settled back into her seat with a bright grin.

Theo cut the cake and they each got a slice. It was delicious, though Rachel ate around the piece of strawberry. She didn't mind the flavor of strawberries, but she didn't really like the texture and the way it felt to bite into one.

"I think we should make a list in our two-way books of everyone's birthdays, that way we have advanced notice to prepare," Neville said.

"That's a good idea," Hermione said, putting her fork down and then reaching down to dig in her bag for her book.

Rachel took her book out too, though she knew that her friends all knew when her birthday was as they'd sent her presents over the summer. "Luna, what's your birthday?" she asked.

"February thirteenth," Luna said. "Can I have your strawberry if you're not going to eat it?"

"Sure," Rachel said, spearing the strawberry and passing her fork down to Luna. She wrote Luna's birthday down on their growing list.

"We have a lot to celebrate," Millie said, looking at the book. "It will be fun! People should write down what sort of cake or dessert they want too."

"I like sticky toffee pudding," Luna offered. Rachel wrote that down next to Luna's name and birthdate.

"See, I just like chocolate cake," Millie said.

"Apple strudel," Theo said with a nod.

"Brownies with chocolate pudding," Rachel said.

"Oh, nice," Millie said, smiling.

"Pumpkin pie for me, with whipped cream," Neville said.

"I do like the strawberry cake," Hermione said. "I also like creme brulee."

"I think we all just like sweets," Millie said.

Rachel smiled and drank some of her butterbeer. Parties were pretty fun, when they were the right parties.


	10. The Quidditch Team

"Do you want us to come with you? Cheer you on from the stands?" Millie asked.

Rachel took a slow breath and shook her head. "I think I'd prefer as few people watching as possible," she said.

"Okay, at least let us walk you up to the entrance hall. You can come find us in the study room when you're done, or at lunch if it goes that long," Theo said.

Rachel nodded. Quidditch tryouts were finally here and she was beyond nervous.

"You're going to do great," Millie said enthusiastically.

"And it's okay if you don't make the team, most second years don't," Theo added.

"Theo, be positive," Millie said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"It's okay. It's good to prepare for any possibility," Rachel said, standing up from one of the couches in the Slytherin common room and clutching her broom. She had tied her hair back in a plait so it wouldn't get in her face while she was flying and she was wearing jeans and her green jumper. She was about as ready as she was going to get.

"Come on, you don't want to be late," Theo said, getting to his feet.

"Let's go!" Millie said, smiling at Rachel.

Rachel gave a weak smile back and followed Theo out of the common room.

"Good luck," Theo said, nodding to her once they reached the entrance hall.

"You can do it!" Millie said.

"Thanks," Rachel said. She took another deep breath and left the castle. The walk to the Quidditch pitch seemed to take no time at all and she found the Slytherin Quidditch team already in the air and a handful of students waiting with brooms.

She recognized Avery Acker, a fourth year, and Sadie Baldock, a fifth year. The others she didn't know by name.

"Not very many people here," Draco said as he came to stand next to Rachel.

"I think we still have a few minutes," Rachel said quietly.

"But still, not much in the way of competition," Draco said as he assessed the other students. "I mean look, Acker has a Cleansweep Five."

Rachel clutched her broom protectively. She knew she had a good broom but she still didn't want Draco to say anything about it.

Two more people joined the waiting group, upper years from the look of them, and the Slytherin Quidditch team flew down and landed in front of everyone.

"Listen up, this is Quidditch. I don't have time for whining or petty bickering, so if you're going to be a crybaby, get out of here. The rest of you, get in the air and let's see what you can do. Don't just fly around the pitch, show off," Marcus Flint, the team captain said.

Rachel didn't have to be told twice. She mounted her broom and took off as quickly as she could. Once in the air she shot down to the goals and did the quick weaving through the goals maneuver she'd practiced over the summer. Then she took off for the other side of the pitch, darting between the other flyers.

She did a few dives and a spiral and was just running out of things to show off with when someone tossed her a Quaffle. She took off immediately toward the nearest goal.

"Snow, pass!" Draco called as he flew up to her left.

Rachel tossed him the Quaffle and veered out of the way of two flyers in Slytherin Quidditch uniforms that were coming at them. She came back around just as they were catching up to Draco. "Draco!" she called.

Draco glanced back and then threw the Quaffle at Rachel.

Rachel grabbed it, dove to get beneath the person who was hurtling straight at her, and threw the Quaffle through the unguarded goal.

A whistle blew and they all came to a stop. "Acker, Berrow, you're out. Everyone else, break into two teams. Bletchley and I will be Keepers. One Beater per team. If I blow the whistle and call your name, leave the pitch," Marcus called.

Rachel flew up next to Draco, wanting to be on his team since they'd practiced flying together before. Two more of the people who were trying out flew up to them, along with a boy in the team uniform with a Beater's bat.

"My advice to you is stay out of the way of the Bludgers. Don't think we'll go easy on you because it's tryouts," the Beater said.

Rachel nodded and clutched her broom tighter. She'd never flown with Bludgers on the pitch before.

Marcus blew his whistle and they were off. A girl on their team got the Quaffle first and Rachel flew on one side while Draco stayed on her other.

The other team came for them immediately and the girl passed to Rachel.

Rachel grabbed the Quaffle and dove down beneath the players and then came back up again. She had just enough time to swerve and pass the Quaffle to Draco.

Draco scored a goal and made a quick vertical loop.

The game continued as they made their way back and forth across the pitch, Marcus occasionally blowing his whistle and shouting a name. Rachel was soaked in sweat by the time Marcus blew his whistle and told all of them to land.

She was glad she'd spent so much time flying over the summer.

"Malfoy is our new Chaser, Snow is our new Seeker," Marcus said. "Practices are on Sunday at one to three, and Wednesdays at four thirty to six. Don't be late and don't screw up."

"Second years? You're going with second years?" one of the boys demanded.

"I said no crybabies on my pitch, Cowley. You missed the goal. Get out of here," Marcus said, shaking his head.

Cowley made a rude gesture and stomped away.

"Hey, I'm Imogen," one of the Beaters said as she came up to them. "Great flying. Too bad we can't have you both as Chasers, I could tell you've flown together before."

Draco smiled. "We have had some practice together."

"Don't worry too much about Marcus, he's all bark and no bite. But seriously, be on time for practices if you don't want to get him barking at you. Rachel, come with me after lunch tomorrow and I'll show you where the girls locker rooms are and we can get you sized for a uniform," Imogen said.

"Good flying, you two," one of the boys said as he approached. "That's Imogen and I'm Adrian."

"I know how to introduce myself," Imogen said.

"Whatever. Fly like that during a game and we'll be fine. Rachel, you can see out of those glasses right?" Adrian asked.

"Yes," Rachel said, though she was glad Professor Snape had gotten her new glasses last year.

"Good, wouldn't be any good to have a blind Seeker," Adrian said. "That over there is Miles, he's our Keeper. Lucian is our other Beater, and of course you know who Marcus is. See you tomorrow."

The rest of the team walked away without introducing themselves directly, leaving Draco and Rachel alone on the pitch.

"See, I told you we'd get spots on the Quidditch team. I've got to go write to my father," Draco said, grinning proudly.

Rachel couldn't help but smile back. She had made the Quidditch team, even though she was only a second year.

*****

The next day after lunch Imogen waved Rachel down and they went back out toward the pitch.

"Slytherin girls locker rooms are over here, the boys locker rooms are that door right there. We discuss tactics and stuff on the pitch, so no need to worry about going in there. Besides, Marcus isn't one for complicated plays. We've got a couple core strategies and we do them well," Imogen explained as she led Rachel into the locker rooms.

"We've got a set of gear that will fit you, and I'm going to modify one of the uniforms to fit you, but you're going to need to order some gloves. Let me know if you don't have a catalogue from Quality Quidditch Supplies," Imogen continued. "This locker is mine, but you can have any of the other ones."

Rachel paused and then picked the locker across the aisle from Imogen. She looked back, hoping this was alright.

"That's fine. This is the smallest uniform we have. Try it on and I'll shrink it where it needs to be smaller," Imogen said, collecting a green and white outfit from a nearby shelf. She turned her back and began changing into her own uniform.

Rachel quickly got changed and found that she had to hold the pants up if she wanted them to stay on. The green robes dragged behind her on the floor.

"You are tiny, aren't you?" Imogen asked when she turned back around. "I bet there are first years who are bigger than you."

"Some of them, though I'm taller than I was last year," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I remember, you were a tiny shrimp," Imogen said with a smile as she pointed her wand at Rachel's pants.

A few quick spells later and Rachel's clothes now fit her.

"The Shrinking charm isn't as good as tailoring charms, so let me know if it wears off and I'll do it again," Imogen said. "Try on your gear, it's on that shelf. I bet we're going to have to shrink that a bit too."

Rachel watched as Imogen put on her knee pads and then the bracers that went on her forearms and then went to grab the gear. Sure enough, Imogen had to shrink that too in order for it to stay on.

"Alright, you look like a Seeker, let's see if you can catch the Snitch," Imogen said.

They both grabbed their brooms and went outside. The boys were just emerging from their locker room and they went together out onto the pitch and found someone waiting for them.

"Marcus, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy. Father, this is Marcus Flint, our team captain," Draco said.

"Draco tells me that you have a fine team that would benefit from some new broomsticks. The Malfoy estate is making the donation of seven Nimbus 2001s to the Slytherin team to ensure your continued success," Lucius Malfoy said, waving his wand to reveal seven broomsticks waiting for them.

"Sir, we thank you for your patronage. The Slytherin team is strong and I'm sure your son will add to our success," Marcus said, bowing his head.

"I expect that he will," Lucius said, glancing at Draco. "A simple reminder, these brooms belong to the Slytherin team and are to stay at Hogwarts."

"I understand, sir," Marcus said, bowing slightly again.

"Excellent. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. Good day," Lucius said, giving them a slight nod.

Rachel met his eyes briefly and could tell that he was assessing her somehow. Maybe he was surprised that she was on the team?

Lucius Malfoy walked away, his hand tight on his cane.

"Everyone take a moment to go put your brooms in the locker room. We'll spend today getting used to flying on these and doing some maneuvers. Snow, you already have a Nimbus 2001?" Marcus asked.

"Yes," Rachel said.

"Thatcham can put the spare broom away. I'll release a practice Snitch. Go catch it. Show it to me when you've got it," Marcus said, getting a Snitch from the case of balls and releasing it before turning his back and walking away with the rest of the team.

Rachel took off and began searching the pitch and immediately came to the conclusion that it was much harder to find the Snitch on the pitch than it was in the yard at Professor Snape's. She was still searching when the rest of the team came back and joined her in the air.

It took her nearly an hour before she finally spotted and then caught the Snitch. She brought it over to Marcus, who nodded and took it from her. Then he released it again. "Go catch it again. That Snitch is your life when you're on the pitch," he said.

"Be nice to the new kids," Imogen called to Marcus as Rachel went racing after the Snitch again.

She was too far away to hear Marcus' response.

Rachel managed to catch the Snitch one more time before practice finished.

*****

"How was practice?" Millie asked as soon as Rachel was through the door of the study room.

"Good, I caught the Snitch twice," Rachel said, sitting down at the table and pulling her books out of her bag. "Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, was there."

"What was he doing at a Quidditch practice?" Theo asked. "He's a school governor, so he can be on school grounds, but it's weird for him to just show up."

"He bought the Slytherin team Nimbus 2001s," Rachel said.

"All of them?" Neville asked.

Rachel nodded.

"That's not fair," Hermione said, putting down her quill. "How are the other teams even supposed to compete with that?"

"Well, it's already not fair because student's whose families have more money already had better brooms," Theo said with a shrug.

"So it's okay to just make things even less fair?" Hermione asked. "And should a school governor even be allowed to favor a single House like that?"

"It's his money, I think he's allowed to do whatever he wants with it," Luna said. She had a streak of ink on her face from where she'd stuck her quill behind her ear.

"I didn't realize that you cared so much about Quidditch, Hermione," Theo said.

"I don't. I mean obviously I want our House to win, and I want Rachel to win when she's playing because we're friends. But it's more than that, competitions should be fair. And Quidditch points have an effect on the House Cup too," Hermione said.

"What if the other Houses got new brooms too?" Neville asked.

"How would they do that? Not everyone has a rich father," Millie said, shaking her head.

"What if they asked Quality Quidditch Supplies or one of the broom companies to give them brooms, and then they'd tell people where to get their brooms?" Neville suggested.

"Like advertising?" Rachel asked.

"Or like a sponsorship. Like how some football teams have logos of different companies on their uniforms," Hermione said, brightening up.

"You watch football?" Rachel asked, trying to imagine Hermione going to football games.

Hermione shook her head. "My parents do. I'm going to go see if I can find Professor McGonagall. Or Oliver Wood," she said as she got up.

"Right now?" Theo asked.

"Yes, the season starts in about a month and this sort of thing takes time. Neville, why don't you come with me since it was your idea?" Hermione said.

"If you're sure," Neville said as he got up, looking uncertain.

"I'm sure, you should take credit for it. Let's go. We'll be back in a little bit," Hermione said, leaving with Neville following her.

"I didn't mean to upset her," Rachel said after the door was closed.

"You didn't. And it's better that she found out about the brooms now and not at the first game," Millie said.

"Besides, Hermione likes to have a cause and a plan," Luna said, getting another streak of ink on her face as she took her quill back down.

Rachel thought that was probably true. She opened her Transfiguration book and began to make an outline for an essay on untransfiguration.

*****

Severus sat down at the table just in time for their meals to appear. Roast chicken, jacket potatoes, and carrots, with a glass of pumpkin juice for Rachel and a glass of red wine for him.

"I made the Quidditch team," Rachel said as she picked up her silverware.

"I know. Congratulations," Severus said as he cut into his chicken. "How are practices going?"

"Good. I mostly practice catching the Snitch, but last time Marcus had the Beaters send the Bludgers at me and I practiced dodging them," Rachel said, looking excited.

Merlin save him from thrill seeking children. "I trust Mr. Flint is taking all reasonable precautions to ensure you don't get hurt," he said.

"I wear the protective gear," Rachel said, pausing to wipe at her nose. "Imogen had to shrink it down for me."

Severus sighed internally and decided that he would have a talk with Marcus Flint about using some protective charms if he was going to send Bludgers after Rachel. "Are practices interfering with your studying?"

Rachel shook her head and put down her glass of pumpkin juice. "I still have plenty of time to study. You don't have to worry about me falling behind in classes, I won't."

"Good. We'll revisit this conversation if you do fall behind in your studies," Severus said, trusting that would be the only comment he'd have to make on the subject. "How are your classes thus far?"

Rachel sneezed twice and used her napkin to wipe her face. "Okay. I don't like having History of Magic the morning after we have to stay up late for Astronomy. And Defense is kind of useless. Millie got the book the second years used last year out of the library and we're learning from that instead," she explained.

"Has Lockhart given you any more difficulties?" Severus asked.

"No, he hasn't even called on me in class," Rachel said. "All he does is read parts of his books out loud."

Severus nodded. That's what he'd heard from other students as well. "Miss Farley let me know of your suggestion for OWL and NEWT students to use preparatory guides. That was a good idea."

"Well, it was more Theo's idea, because he told Hermione that we could buy all the guides after we finished our fourth year exams. Hermione's already worried about OWLs," Rachel explained.

"It was still your idea to suggest it to Miss Farley. Are you worried about your OWLs?" he asked, noticing that Rachel was rubbing her hand against her ear.

"A little bit, but not like Hermione is. Theo said she couldn't bring up OWLs anymore though," Rachel said.

"Have you been tired lately, or felt unwell?" Severus asked. He had seen other students developing colds these past few days and had coordinated with his prefects to take any students showing symptoms to Poppy.

"A little tired, but I think that's just because of Quidditch practice," she said.

"I'm going to perform a diagnostic charm," Severus said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Rachel. Sure enough, she had a slight fever. "It looks like you're coming down with a cold. I'll give you a dose of Pepperup Potion after dinner."

"I don't usually get sick," Rachel said, rubbing at her ear again.

"Witches and wizards are fairly hardy, but any large population confined to a single location is liable to spread illness quickly," Severus said. "Usually once a year as the weather gets cooler a cold or a flu runs through the school."

Rachel nodded. "Dudley used to get sick all the time, but I didn't really."

"Dudley?" Severus asked.

"My cousin," Rachel said, continuing to eat.

Severus blinked. He hadn't realized that Petunia had a child of her own. "Your relatives, did they treat your cousin the way they treated you?"

She shook her head. "No, they loved Dudley. They just didn't like me because, well, lots of reasons."

Severus relaxed a little, glad that he hadn't inadvertently left a child in an abusive situation. "That they did not like you is not a justification for hurting you. Wait here, I'll go get your potion," he said as he got up. He went into his private lab and found a vial of Pepperup in the stock that he'd brewed for the hospital wing.

"Did you want dessert?" he asked when he made it back to the table.

"No, I'm not very hungry," Rachel said.

"Probably an effect of being ill. Drink this," he said as he handed her the potion.

Rachel took the potion as instructed and steam began to pour out from her ears. She raised her hands to her ears and looked at Severus.

"The steam will last for an hour. You're welcome to stay here with me until the effects dissipate," Severus said.

"Can I look at your bookshelf?" Rachel asked.

"Certainly," Severus said.

Rachel immediately went over to the bookshelves that lined his walls and began to look at the titles.

At least she was studious, even if she was far too excited about dodging Bludgers for fun.

*****

October progressed rapidly, the most visible indication of which was the pumpkins growing just outside of Hagrid's house. It wouldn't be long before they were big enough for Fang to sit in comfortably. Hermione had asked Hagrid if he used Engorgement charms on them and Hagrid had indignantly said that he didn't and that it was all the work of Professor Sprout's dragon dung fertilizer.

"I can't believe Halloween is only a week away," Hermione said as they settled into their study room on Friday afternoon.

"I can't believe Professor Binns assigned us three feet on the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards," Theo said as he dropped his bag onto the table with a loud thunk.

"It does seem excessive," Millie agreed.

"At least he gave us two weeks to do it," Hermione said. "If we devote our research time on weekends that should be plenty of time."

"If you say so," Neville said grimly. "At least we checked out the books we need before anyone else could get there."

"That's true," Theo said. "Let's break this up. If each of us takes a section and researches it, and we all share our research with the group, we should be able to write an essay in a reasonable amount of time. One of us should take the founding of the Assembly, someone should take initial legislation and reactions, someone should take growth during the 1400s and the consequences, someone should take wartime legislation during the 1500s, and someone should take integration with the International Confederation of Wizards and modern actions."

"Let's write that list in our two-way books and then write our names next to the section we're researching," Hermione said.

"I'll admit, I half expected you to object to all of us not doing all the research," Theo said.

"We're still doing the research. It's just like people writing books based on other sources. Not all books are written by a primary source - that would be impossible," Hermione said. "This way is just more efficient."

"And you're planning on reading all of the books anyway," Luna said, peering over at Hermione.

Hermione turned pink. "Well, yes."

Theo shrugged, looking up from where he was writing out the topics in his two-way book. "Do whatever makes you happy. No one is going to stop you from reading all the books. I don't think anyone could stop you."

Rachel signed up for the founding of the Assembly. "I don't think I'm going to the Halloween feast," she said after it had been silent for a moment.

"Why?" Millie asked. "I'm sure there won't be any trolls this year."

Rachel shook her head. "It's the day that my parents died, and I don't feel like I want to celebrate it."

"You seemed okay last year," Theo said. "What changed?"

"I didn't know last year. Professor Snape told me about when and how my parents died a little bit before Christmas," Rachel explained.

"Your relatives didn't tell you about how your parents died?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed.

Rachel shook her head again. She didn't really want to talk about her relatives.

"We can stay with you, if you want some company," Neville offered.

"Yeah, we can come up here, and get some food from the kitchens. Just have a normal time with just our study group," Theo said.

"Thanks," Rachel said. "If you're sure. If you want to go to the feast you can though."

"I'd rather be with you," Millie said.

"Same here," Hermione said with a short nod.

"On the anniversary of my mother's death, I usually spend the time on my own, but I think I'd rather spend at least some of that time here," Luna said.

"When did your mother die?" Rachel asked.

"In January it will be two years," Luna said, twirling a strand of her hair. "I still miss her."

"Of course you do, that's not very long ago," Millie said, reaching out and putting her hand on Luna's arm.

"I think you always miss them, in a way, but it gets easier as the time passes. It hurts less to remember them and you're able to think about the good times without feeling sad," Theo said.

"I wish I'd known my mom," Neville said quietly.

"Me too," Rachel whispered.

"My Gran takes me to see them sometimes, but it's not really the same as knowing them," Neville continued.

Rachel thought that must be even harder than not having parents at all.

"Okay," Theo said. "We should refocus. Do we have any homework we should do today before we do research?"

"We have an essay on Abyssinian Shrivelfigs that we were going to do tomorrow, but otherwise we're caught up," Hermione said, flipping through her planner.

"Alright, research it is. Everyone grab a book," Theo directed.

Rachel quickly found the book they'd checked out on the early history of the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards and got out some parchment to take notes. Theo was right. It was better to be doing something than to sit around dwelling on people they could never know.

*****

"Rachel?" Hermione asked.

Rachel looked up from where she was carefully slicing bursting mushrooms into paper thin slices, being extra careful not to squeeze the mushroom in case it burst. She'd already watched Goyle get mushroom goo all on his face and in his hair from doing just that. "What? Aren't they thin enough?" she asked.

Hermione leaned over, putting down her pestle where she was working on powdering the wartcaps. "No, they're fine. I just had something I wanted to ask you before I brought it up with the rest of the group."

"Okay," Rachel asked, feeling a little nervous. She glanced over at where Millie and Neville were sitting at a desk across the aisle, and Theo was sitting a little further away and was working with Blaise. Professor Snape was bent down over Crabbe and Ron's table, demonstrating how thin their slices of bursting mushroom should be.

"We already have one first year in our group, so I don't think we'd wind up spending more time revising first year material that we already do. And, it might be good for Luna to get to know another first year," Hermione said as she worked on powdering the wartcaps.

"Another first year? You're thinking of another person joining our study group?" Rachel asked. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Six people was already quite a large group.

"Well, I thought I'd bring it up to the group, at least, but I wanted to know what you thought first. It's Ginny Weasley. I think she's been having a really hard time adjusting to Hogwarts. I haven't seen her make any friends in Gryffindor House and she's always on her own. I kind of hoped maybe we could be friends with her," Hermione said.

Rachel frowned. "Weasley? Like Ron Weasley, who was being mean to you last year?"

"She's his younger sister," Hermione explained. "And yes, Ron was a bit mean, though he's mostly left me alone since then.

Mostly? "Should we be worried that he'll be mean to her if she joins our group?" Rachel asked.

"If that is a problem, Neville and I will deal with Ron Weasley. And if we can't deal with it, we'll go to Professor McGonagall," Hermione said with a decisive nod.

Rachel nodded. That seemed reasonable. "I think you should bring it up with the rest of the group and if they agree, we can give it a try and see if she's a good fit."

"I agree. I'll bring it up this afternoon. Okay, I think it's time to weigh the slices of bursting mushrooms and add seventy grams," Hermione instructed.

Rachel used the weights to measure out exactly seventy grams of the thin slices. "Adding seventy grams of bursting mushrooms," she said, sprinkling the slices into the boiling cauldron and marking the step off on the instructions she'd written out.

"Stirring clockwise until it turns a deep blue," Hermione said, all of her focus now on the cauldron.

"Okay, now fifteen drops of salamander blood, and stirring counterclockwise until the potion is emerald green," Rachel said, checking the instructions and then using a dropper to collect the salamander blood. She counted the drops as she put them in and Hermione then started stirring counterclockwise.

"You should be almost wrapped up at this stage," Professor Snape called as he moved about the classroom.

Rachel peered in the cauldron and saw that their potion was rapidly turning green.

"And adding the twenty grams of powdered wartcap, and then you stir clockwise until the potion is ruby red," Hermione said.

Rachel took the stirring rod and began steadily stirring as soon as Hermione had finished adding the powdered wartcap. This time it took longer for the potion to change color, but it finally turned a shimmery red.

"I'll put together our vials," Hermione said as soon as Rachel stopped stirring.

Rachel didn't know why people struggled with Potions. It was almost their easiest class. All it took was following the directions exactly.


	11. Halloween

In the late afternoon on Halloween their study group went down to the kitchen and collected a platter of turkey sandwiches, a pumpkin pie, a plate of sweets, and six bottles of butterbeer, along with plates and silverware. They made it up to their study room without being spotted by any of the teachers and spread the food out on the table.

"Sugar quills!" Millie said, taking one from the sweets plate.

Rachel examined the collection of sweets - there were small chocolates, little boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Fizzing Whizzbees, Ice Mice, Jelly Slugs, Sugar Quills, and a chocolate frog. "Does anyone want the chocolate frog?" she asked.

"Go ahead, I know they're your favorite," Neville said.

When one else spoke up to claim the chocolate frog, Rachel took it.

"How are you today?" Hermione asked.

"I'm okay," Rachel said as she took her seat. "I spent some time writing a letter to my parents this morning, just telling them about my life."

"I like that. I still talk to my mom, sometimes," Luna said, picking up one of the Ice Mice.

"I did that for a while too, at first," Theo said.

"I just feel like I'm very lucky, though I didn't know it before," Hermione said. "My parents don't really understand a lot about the wizarding world, but they're there for me and they've always been supportive."

Millie nodded. "Mine are supportive about most things. Usually."

"Except for sugar quills," Rachel said.

"Why is that? Are they worried about cavities?" Hermione asked.

"Cavities?" Millie asked.

"You know, if you don't brush your teeth or take good care of them, they get little rotted holes in them," Hermione said.

"Ew," Neville said, putting down his jelly slug.

"Must be a muggle thing," Luna said.

"No cavities, we just use teeth cleaning charms every so often," Theo said, wrinkling his nose at the idea.

"My mom doesn't like me having sugar quills because she says they make me fat, and I'm already overweight," Millie explained, setting her sugar quill down.

Rachel frowned. "You're not fat, Millie."

"You're just tall and broad. It's not your fault that you're the tallest girl in our year. You're taller than most of the boys too," Hermione said.

"I wish I wasn't," Millie said.

"Look, my parents are big into health. Healthy bodies. Healthy teeth. They're dentists. They're people whose job it is to clean and fix teeth," Hermione added when she saw that most of the study group was looking at her with confused expressions. "A sugar quill every now and then isn't going to do you any harm and your body type isn't anything to be ashamed of."

"Tell that to my mom," Millie said, looking uncomfortable.

"I can, if you want. Or I can have my parents write your parents, if you think that would help," Hermione offered.

Millie shook her head. "I don't think it would help. My mom's a Healer, so she has certain ideas of what people are supposed to be like. And, she's really pretty."

Millie didn't have to say 'and I'm not' for all of them to hear it.

"Your parents should be proud of you for who you are. And, don't take this the wrong way, but you're twelve. Twelve year olds aren't pretty. We all just kind of look weird as we grow," Theo said with a firm nod.

Rachel nodded too. "I'm so short that Imogen had to shrink down the Quidditch padding so it would fit me."

"And you don't want to know how many arguments I've been in with my mom about my hair and just leaving it alone," Hermione added.

"My Gran talks a lot about what my dad looked like when he was my age, and I don't look like him very much," Neville said.

"So there you have it. Parents are judgemental about things they shouldn't be. You're okay as you are, really Millie," Theo said.

Millie smiled a little bit and picked her sugar quill back up. "Yeah, I guess they are."

Rachel opened up her chocolate frog and held it tightly as she pulled the card out of packaging.

"Who'd you get?" Neville asked.

"Andros the Invincible," Rachel read, turning over the card to see the description. "It says 'An Ancient Greek who is the only known wizard to produce a Patronus the size of a giant.' What's a Patronus?"

"It's a protection charm, it's like a spirit guardian," Theo explained. "I don't think we learn it until sixth or seventh year."

"I can't wait until we start learning some of that stuff," Hermione said. "We're going to be able to do so many spells."

Rachel leaned forward and took one of the sandwiches, setting her now still chocolate frog on her plate. "I'm looking forward to learning conjuring. It seems so useful. You need a cardboard box, wave your wand and now you have a cardboard box."

"I want to be an animagus," Theo said. "Something smart and sneaky."

"Professor McGonagall said that's really difficult," Neville said.

"Where's the fun if it's not difficult?" Theo asked with a smile.

"I want to go in some of the other greenhouses, see what plants Professor Sprout is keeping," Neville said.

"I bet she'd show you, if you asked," Millie said. "Or maybe Professor McGonagall could arrange it with her."

"Maybe," Neville said, brightening.

"I want to take Care of Magical Creatures," Luna said. "I wish they'd let us pick our electives sooner."

"Me too," Hermione said. "I still don't know which ones I'm going to choose."

"I want to learn some of the upper year charms. There are so many cool things. My mom and dad both got NEWTs in Charms," Millie said.

Rachel smiled as they all chatted about classes and snacked on food. She liked to think that if her parents could see her, this is where they'd want her to be.

*****

Rachel, Theo, and Luna had just finished returning the platters, plates, and silverware to the kitchens and were on their way back out of the dungeons near the Hufflepuff common room when Rachel heard it.

"Rip, tear, kill," it said in a cold voice.

"Who said that?" Rachel asked, grabbing her wand as she turned around. She hadn't forgotten being grabbed by those Gryffindors last year.

"What?" Theo asked, turning around and pulling out his own wand.

"You didn't hear it?" Rachel asked.

"I'm so hungry. It's been so long," the voice said again.

"There!" Rachel said. "It said it was hungry."

"I didn't hear anything," Luna said, her eyes wide.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Theo asked.

"I heard it," Rachel said, hoping it was just Peeves playing a prank on them.

"Time to kill," the voice said, slightly fainter this time as if it was moving upward and away.

"This way!" Rachel said, hurrying up the stairs that lead out into the entrance hall, Luna and Theo following her. She could see that the Halloween feast was still in full swing in the Great Hall. She raced up the main staircase to the first floor.

"Rachel?" Theo raced along beside her. "You're worrying me."

Rachel froze and listened.

"I smell blood! I smell blood!" the voice exclaimed, still coming from somewhere above them.

"There's blood, it's going to kill someone!" Rachel said, half panicked now as she ran up the flight of steps that lead to the second floor.

"What is it?" Luna asked, panting as she followed them.

"I don't know," Rachel said, frantically running along the corridor in the opposite direction of the Charms classroom.

"Rachel stop, we need to stop and figure out what's going on," Theo called.

Rachel skidded to a stop, but it wasn't because of what Theo had said. Down the passageway in front of them were words painted in red along the wall between two windows, the torchlight illuminating them.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware," Theo read.

"What's over there?" Luna asked, pointing just past the message.

Rachel kept her wand out and edged closer. She looked down when she felt a wet and cold sensation creeping over her feet. There was a giant puddle of water on the floor. She kept walking and gasped when she saw what hung on one of the torch brackets. "Mrs. Norris! Oh no! Help me get her down!" She grabbed onto Mrs. Norris but couldn't quite lift her over where her tail was hooked on the bracket.

Theo came over and managed to help Rachel lift Mrs. Norris over the bracket.

Rachel knelt down as she held Mrs. Norris, ignoring the cold water seeping into her trousers. "What's wrong with her? Is she dead? I don't think she's breathing."

"Lumos," Luna said, holding her wand down so Rachel could see better.

Theo gently touched along Mrs. Norris' neck. "I've never seen anything like this. We need help. Luna, go get the rest of the study group and bring them here. When they're here I'll go get Professor Snape."

"Okay," Luna said, hurrying away.

"Shouldn't we bring her to the hospital wing?" Rachel asked.

"I don't think a few minutes will make a difference," Theo said. "Rachel, I'm not sure Madam Pomfrey can help her."

Rachel nodded and kept holding Mrs. Norris. This was awful.

"Lumos," Theo said, and then held his wand up. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware. Does that imply that Mrs. Norris was somehow an enemy?"

"How could she be? She's a cat," Rachel said.

"Well. A lot of students don't like her because she can get Mr. Filch to come when they're making trouble," Theo said. "But the message seems excessive for a cat. And who is the Heir?"

"Maybe it was whoever I was hearing. You really couldn't hear them talking?" Rachel asked, looking up at Theo.

"No, I didn't hear anything," Theo said, frowning.

Rachel looked back at Mrs. Norris and gently stroked her fur. She didn't know Mrs. Norris well, but she had often stopped to pet her when she saw her in the halls. She didn't want her to be dead.

"What happened?" Hermione called from down the passageway as she broke into a run. She was followed by Millie, Luna, and Neville.

"We're not entirely sure yet. Careful not to slip on the water," Theo warned.

"The Chamber of Secrets…" Hermione trailed off as she looked at the message. "I've read about this in Hogwarts: A History, but I can't remember."

"Alright, stay here with Rachel. I'm going to go get Professor Snape," Theo said, waiting until Hermione nodded before hurrying away.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Millie asked, coming over and putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Something is wrong with Mrs. Norris, she might be dead," Rachel said, shifting so that Millie could see.

"Oh no," Millie said. She reached down and touched under Mrs. Norris' chin. "I don't feel a heartbeat. Is she breathing?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Rachel, why don't you bring Mrs. Norris over here, out of the water?" Neville suggested.

Millie helped Rachel to her feet and they walked out of the puddle of water.

Rachel sat back down again once they were on a section of dry floor and placed Mrs. Norris in her lap. She wanted to hope that Madam Pomfrey or Professor Snape could do something, but she didn't think they could bring anyone back from being dead. Millie sat down next to her.

"This is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She must have flooded it again. Maybe she knows what happened," Hermione said, having traced the puddle of water back to a door.

"Maybe she heard the voice too," Luna said.

"Voice?" Hermione asked.

"Rachel heard a voice saying there was blood and it was going to kill someone. She followed it here," Luna explained.

"But you and Theo didn't hear the voice?" Hermione asked.

Luna shook her head and went back to the message. "I don't think it's blood though, I think it's paint."

"Is Mrs. Norris bleeding?" Neville asked.

Rachel carefully ran her hands down Mrs. Norris' sides. "No, she's clean and dry."

"Rachel?"

Rachel looked up at the sound of Professor Snape's voice.

"Professor Snape, it's Mrs. Norris. Can you help her?" she asked as she carefully got to her feet while still holding Mrs. Norris.

Professor Snape hurried down the passageway, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and Theo following him.

"May I see Mrs. Norris, Rachel?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Rachel nodded and gently passed Mrs. Norris to Professor Dumbledore.

"The wall, Albus," Professor McGonagall said quietly.

"Yes, I saw," Professor Dumbledore said, his attention on Mrs. Norris. He slowly moved his fingers through her fur and then pulled out his wand and tapped her on the side while speaking in latin.

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall both watched him closely.

"Mrs. Norris has been Petrified, though I cannot say how," Professor Dumbledore finally said.

"Will she live?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. Once the Mandrakes are grown, we will be able to brew a Mandrake Restorative Draught and that will return Mrs. Norris back to her normal state," Professor Dumbledore explained. "In the meantime, I must explain to Argus what has happened to his cat."

Rachel felt a huge rush of relief. Mrs. Norris wasn't dead.

"You're shivering, why are you all wet?" Professor Snape asked.

Rachel felt a rush of warm air all over her as Professor Snape performed a drying charm on her. "We had to get Mrs. Norris down, she was hanging over there by her tail."

"Severus, why don't you take Rachel with you and ask her about what happened. The rest of you should return to your common rooms for the evening, unless there is something you'd like to tell us," Professor Dumbledore said.

"No, sir," Millie said quietly.

"Rachel, come with me," Professor Snape said.

Rachel's sense of relief was short-lived. Now she had to explain what had just happened and she wasn't sure she fully understood it herself.

*****

"Are you still chilled?" Severus asked, watching as Rachel sat down on the couch with her arms wrapped tightly against her chest.

"A little," Rachel said quietly.

Severus cast a warming charm at her but noticed that she remained hunched with her arms drawn against her chest. She was afraid. "It must have been upsetting to find Mrs. Norris like that," he said, hoping to draw her out.

She nodded. "I'm glad she's not dead. But it will take months for the Mandrakes to finish growing. Is there anywhere else we can get Mandrakes for the potion? Could we buy them from somewhere?"

"They're not in season in the Northern hemisphere, but it's possible that some apothecaries may still have some, or may have some growing in a greenhouse on an off-season basis. Or we may be able to reach out to an apothecary in the Southern hemisphere," Severus said.

"Can we check?" Rachel asked.

Severus wasn't sure what was so important about the cat, but it clearly was important to her. "I will check and see."

"Thank you," she said.

"Can you tell me why you and your friends weren't at the feast tonight?" he asked.

Rachel looked down. "I didn't want to go. It feels wrong to celebrate on the day that my parents died."

"I understand," he said. Lily had been on his mind much of the day as well. "If you had wanted to, you were welcome to come here. If you wanted to talk, or just to have company."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"How did you wind up in that passageway?"

"I heard a voice. And Theo and Luna couldn't hear it," she said, barely audible now.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying not to let his concern show.

Rachel exhaled. "We had gotten food from the kitchens and were taking back the plates. And I heard a voice in the hallway. It said things like 'tear, rip' and 'I smell blood' and 'time to kill' and I was the only one who could hear it. I followed the voice up the stairs and that's when we found Mrs. Norris and the message on the wall."

"Did you recognize the voice?" Severus asked, trying to make sense of what Rachel had told him.

She shook her head.

"Was it male or female?"

She frowned. "A woman, I think. But it was hard to tell. I thought it might be a ghost, but then why couldn't Luna and Theo hear it?"

"I don't know," Severus said. He wasn't aware of any spells that could have the effect she'd described.

"Am I crazy?" Rachel asked, peering at him.

"I don't think you're crazy," he said firmly. "Sometimes things happen and we're not sure how they are done. That doesn't mean you're crazy or were imagining it, it just means we haven't figured out what happened yet."

"Who is the Heir? From the writing on the wall?"

"I believe that refers to the Heir of Slytherin, or Salazar Slytherin's descendant. However, since most people cannot trace their lineage back to the time of the Hogwarts founders, it is unknown who that person may be, if there are any surviving descendants at all. However, I doubt that the Heir of Slytherin is the person who wrote that message. Likely it is just someone who has taken up the less than savory ideals of Salazar Slytherin. We will find them," Severus explained. He had a number of his upper year students in mind that could have potentially written the message, and a handful of the younger students who may have done it as well. What he wasn't certain of was how they managed to Petrify Mrs. Norris.

"Do you think Millie should keep Midnight in our room for now?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Severus asked.

"So that she doesn't get Petrified like Mrs. Norris," she explained.

"I don't think Millicent's cat is likely to be in danger. After all, Millicent is a Slytherin," Severus said, trying to be patient. "But for now, I suggest that you stay with your friends in the halls, just as a precaution. Tell your friends that they should stick together when they can as well."

Rachel nodded, her expression serious.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

She shook her head.

"Alright, then I'll walk you back to the common room," he said, getting to his feet. And then he could make plans for questioning his students under the guise of meetings to discuss their academic progress.

*****

"I'm going to go back to the common room," Ginny Weasley said quietly after they finished their Transfiguration review on Sunday afternoon. They'd covered both the Avifors spell for Ginny and Luna, and vera verto for the second years.

"Okay, do you want me or Neville to walk you back?" Hermione asked.

"No, I can go on my own," Ginny said as she gathered her books into her bag. "Thanks for letting me study with you today."

"We're here pretty much every afternoon," Rachel said. "You can study with us again if you'd like to."

Ginny nodded and then left the room.

"That didn't go as well as I was hoping," Hermione said once the door was closed.

"Give her time," Millie said. "She's probably shy and just needs some time to get used to us."

Rachel nodded. It must be intimidating to join a fully formed study group part way through the year.

"Well, I'll invite her again tomorrow during lunch," Hermione said, pulling a thick book from her bag. "In the meantime, I got this out of my trunk and I thought we should familiarize ourselves with the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"What is the Chamber of Secrets?" Neville asked.

"The writing on the wall said the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. The bottom line is that Hogwarts has been searched by many Headmasters, but no one has ever found evidence that Salazar Slytherin built a secret chamber within the school. Likely, someone is just using the legend to frighten people," Hermione said, opening _Hogwarts: A History_ to chapter thirteen.

"How does that explain Mrs. Norris though?" Theo asked.

"It doesn't. I haven't found anything in the library on Petrification, but I'm still looking," Hermione admitted.

Rachel pulled _Hogwarts: A History_ closer to her and began to read the section Hermione had left open. "None would be able to open it until Slytherin's true heir arrived," she read out loud. "On the wall, it said 'enemies of the heir beware'."

"Enemies, in this case, meaning muggleborns," Hermione said, her forehead creased with worry.

"So it's probably not a stretch to say that it's someone from Slytherin House who wrote the message," Millie said.

"It seems likely, but there are blood purists in all of the Houses," Neville pointed out.

"And likely an upper year, considering what they did to Mrs. Norris, though we'll know more when I figure out what spell they used," Hermione agreed.

"The real question is how long it's going to take them to go from attacking cats to attacking students," Theo said, coming over to Rachel's side to read over her shoulder.

"But then why attack Mrs. Norris at all?" Rachel asked. "Why not go straight to attacking muggleborn students, if they want to make a point?"

"Maybe they wanted to test the spell on an easy target, to see if they could make it work?" Neville suggested.

"What about the water?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"The floor was flooded, near the writing. Why would they do that?" Luna asked, twirling her wand as she stared out the window.

"It was right by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She has the tendency to flood it when she gets upset," Hermione said.

Rachel thought she realized what Luna was getting at. "Maybe Myrtle saw something and that's why she was upset?"

"We could ask her," Millie said. "Did Professor Snape say anything to you last night about what the teachers are going to do?"

"He just said we should try to stick together," Rachel said, shaking her head.

"I'm sure they're looking into it," Hermione said. "But there's no reason for us not to see if we can figure out some of it too. The sooner the person is caught, the better for all of us."

No one had to say that it would be better for Hermione in particular, considering she was muggleborn.

"So let's go back to the writing and see if there's anything that gives us new information," Theo said, standing up straight as he finished reading. "The other thing we should do is keep an eye out in our common rooms for anyone acting suspicious or strange."

"Suspicious how?" Luna asked.

"Leaving the common room alone at late hours, saying anything about blood status, acting unusually nervous," Theo listed.

"You just described half of the Slytherin upper years," Millie said.

"Then we know where our suspect pool starts," Theo said.

"I wish there was a way we could know who else skipped the Halloween feast," Hermione said, running her fingertips down the open pages of _Hogwarts: A History_.

Rachel nodded. That would be helpful, but there wasn't really a way to know without asking people and that would be really obvious what they were doing.

"Okay, let's go," Millie said. "The sooner we go look, the better chances we'll have of finding something before someone messes with things."

*****

They arrived at the second floor corridor near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to discover that the water had been cleaned up but the words were still written on the wall.

Theo walked up to the words and held his wand up. "Lumos." He carefully examined the letters, running one of his fingers along the edges. "I'm pretty sure this is paint. You can see brush strokes. But why didn't Mr. Filch clean this up?"

"Scourgify," Hermione said, pointing her wand at one of the words.

Rachel came closer and saw that the Scouring charm hadn't had an effect.

"Scourgify," Millie tried, touching the patch on the wall she'd aimed at. "It's wet, so the charm worked, but it didn't do anything to the paint."

"Maybe there's some sort of spell that protects it from being cleaned off?" Neville asked.

"Sounds like another thing to look up in the library," Hermione said. "Writing on the wall is probably too different from writing with a quill for a handwriting comparison to be useful."

Rachel wandered a little further down the hallway. There weren't any portraits on the walls near here, so they couldn't ask them if they'd seen anything. There was a broken window pane and Rachel noticed a line of spiders making their way out of the castle. There was some dirt and dust on the window pane, so she decided it probably hadn't been broken yesterday.

She aimed her wand at the window. "Reparo," and watched as the glass reformed into a smooth pane. The spiders, now without an exit, scattered along the edges of the window.

"Shall we go into the bathroom?" Millie asked.

"We'll wait here," Neville said, glancing at Theo.

Rachel followed Hermione, Millie, and Luna into the girls bathroom.

"Myrtle?" Hermione called when the door had fallen shut behind them. "Are you here?"

"What do you want?" a girl asked from inside one of the toilet stalls.

"Can we talk to you about what happened yesterday, Myrtle?" Millie asked.

"Do you want to make fun of me too?" Myrtle demanded, flying through one of the stall doors.

Myrtle was short and wore her long hair in two ponytails that fell over her shoulders. She looked very upset.

"We're not here to make fun of you, we just want to ask you about yesterday," Hermione said.

"There was water on the floor," Luna added. "We thought it might have come from this bathroom."

"Who made fun of you?" Rachel asked.

Myrtle sniffled. "Two older girls. 'Myrtle's a pain' and 'Go away Myrtle' and 'We're busy Myrtle' and 'Nobody wants you here' they said."

"What House colors were they wearing?" Hermione asked.

"Ravenclaw," Myrtle said, dissolving into tears. "My own House."

"They call me Loony Lovegood," Luna said.

Rachel wondered how Luna could say that without seeming the slightest bit upset. She remembered being teased in school - mostly it was Dudley's fault. Often other students had avoided her, including telling the teachers they didn't want to work with her when they were assigned group work. She remembered feeling very alone, like one day she would just disappear and no one would even notice.

"Were they carrying paint with them?" Millie asked.

"No," Myrtle said, wiping at her face. "They were fixing their makeup and glamor charms."

"Did they say anything about their blood status, or anything about muggleborns?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a muggleborn!" Myrtle shouted. "There's nothing wrong with being muggleborn!"

"No, there isn't," Hermione said quickly. "I'm a muggleborn too. We're looking for people who don't want muggleborns at Hogwarts."

"Try the Slytherins then," Myrtle said, glaring at Rachel and Millie.

"Hey, we're both half-bloods," Millie said. "And Hermione is our friend."

Rachel nodded.

"Well, that's alright then," Myrtle said, sniffling.

"Did you notice anything out of the ordinary yesterday after the Ravenclaw girls made fun of you?" Hermione asked.

"No," Myrtle said, pulling a handkerchief out of her robes and blowing her nose. "After they were here I went to the u-bend and stayed there until it was nighttime."

"Okay. Thank you, Myrtle," Rachel said.

"Yes, thank you," Millie said.

They left the bathroom and found Theo and Neville waiting for them.

"Any luck?" Neville asked.

"Two Ravenclaw girls who were fixing their makeup and they upset Myrtle. I don't think they were the ones who wrote the message," Hermione summarized.

"Well, it was worth trying," Millie said, shrugging. "Let's go back to the study room."

They started walking down the hall and Rachel fell back so she was walking alongside Luna. "Luna. Do you want me to go with you to talk to Professor Flitwick?"

"About the Chamber of Secrets?" Luna asked.

"No, about the Ravenclaws who are making fun of you. Maybe Professor Flitwick can make them stop, if he knew about it," Rachel said.

Luna was quiet for a moment. "No. He can't stop them."

Rachel nodded. She had figured as much, but she didn't know what else to do. "Maybe if you tell Professor Snape who is making fun of you, he can give them detentions? It might not stop them, but at least it's something."

Luna shook her head. "I don't mind, really. It's just a name. Besides, you're my friend, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Rachel said. She'd grown used to having Luna in their group and she'd miss her if she wasn't there.

"Then it's alright. I have you as a friend, and the others in the study group, I think they might be my friends too," Luna said.

"I think they are," Rachel said, hoping she was right. "Having friends can help a lot. I didn't have friends before I came to Hogwarts."

"Me neither," Luna said.

"Well, if you decide that you do want to tell one of the teachers, I'm willing to go with you. Or, if you want someone else from the group to go with you, I bet they'd go if you ask," Rachel said, wishing there was more she could do.

"Okay," Luna said, fiddling with a strand of her hair. "It will be alright."

Rachel nodded. Hopefully it would.


	12. November

Severus arrived just before the staff meeting started and sat down next to Minerva.

"If you ever want me to pop in, just say the word. I've had a lot of experience with plants that like to bite. I'm sure your Venomous Tentacula wouldn't mind a visit from me," Lockhart was saying to Pomona.

Pomona didn't reply but looked irritated.

Albus came through the door and took his place at the head of the table. "Let's get started, as we have much to do. I asked each of you to examine the corridors around your classrooms and offices. Does anyone have anything to report?"

Severus had gone through the dungeons using revealing charms and discovery charms on just about every surface he could find. If there was such a thing as the Chamber of Secrets, he had found no evidence of it. It seemed to him that the dungeons would have been the most likely place as well.

"We've searched before, Albus. At the very least, I did not discover anything of note in the Transfiguration corridor," Minerva said.

"I also found nothing, and certainly if it was in the Defense corridor, I would have found it. As you must know from my work _Gadding with Ghouls_ , I am quite deft at discovering secret passageways. If you'd like, Albus, I'd be happy to search the rest of the school so we can put the matter to rest conclusively," Lockhart offered, smiling brightly.

"I think that's unnecessary, Gilderoy, but I appreciate the offer," Albus said. "I think we must conclude once again that it's unlikely that the Chamber exists. Heads of Houses, you spoke with your upper years?"

"I spoke with my fifth through seventh years, under the guise of academic advising, but found nothing of concern. While there certainly are a few students who are convinced of pure-blood superiority, none of them seemed to have knowledge of the type of Dark Arts that would lead to Petrification, and all of them professed to being at the Halloween feast," Filius said.

Minerva nodded. "I spoke with my upper years as well, and with much the same result."

"Same for my Hufflepuffs," Pomona said. "They spoke positively of their muggleborn and half-blood classmates."

"While there is an undeniable sentiment of pure-blood superiority in my House, and a predilection to the Dark Arts as well, I found nothing to suggest that it was one of my students who wrote the message and Petrified the cat. As they indicated they also attended the Halloween feast, I think we must conclude that this was done in the afternoon before the Halloween feast started," Severus said.

While some of his students were less than forthcoming, and he had no doubts that some of them were secretly studying the Dark Arts, he had no theories as to who might be responsible for the message.

"I have procured a grown Mandrake from an apothecary in South Africa and it is being sent to me. We should be able to revive Mrs. Norris next week after I brew the Mandrake Restorative Draught," he continued.

"If you need any help, just let me know, I'm quite handy with a cauldron," Lockhart said.

Severus glared at him. "I am perfectly capable of brewing a Mandrake Restorative Draught."

"Let me know when you are ready to revive Mrs. Norris. Perhaps she can tell us something of how she wound up Petrified," Albus said, nodding to Severus.

Severus returned the nod, understanding that Albus wished to use legilimency on the cat. Animals' minds were often difficult to understand, but sometimes you could get an impression or a sense of an environment from within their memory.

"For the time being, everyone should keep an eye out for anything unusual. Now, let's move onto the curriculum revisions that the Ministry is proposing," Albus said, sending pieces of parchment to each of the teachers around the table.

Severus gritted his teeth. The Ministry had been trying this for years now and Albus and his staff had been fighting tooth and nail not to have their curriculum diluted. He looked through the list and began making notes about why each potion they were proposing cutting was an essential part of the learning process. Once each teacher had written their defenses, Albus would send them back to the Ministry and the entire process would start over again.

Between the Ministry interfering and graffiti about the Chamber of Secrets it was a wonder they got any teaching accomplished at all.

*****

"How have things been these past two weeks?" Torey asked after she took her seat.

Rachel looked down at her hands. "I talked to Millie in the Great Hall. Not much, I asked her to pass the butter."

"That's great. How did it feel to do that?" Torey asked.

"Okay. I had to try twice so that Millie could hear me. The Great Hall gets kind of loud during meal times," Rachel said, fidgeting slightly. "There's a new girl in our group. Her name is Ginny. She's pretty quiet. I'm not sure if she likes us yet."

"How did she join your group?"

"Hermione brought her, but she asked us first. I think Hermione remembered being lonely and she saw that Ginny was lonely and wanted her to have friends," Rachel explained. "When we threw a birthday party for Hermione she cried a little bit because she hadn't had friends to do that before. And Ginny's a Gryffindor, so if she becomes friends with Hermione and Neville, they'll have another person in their House to be friends with."

Torey nodded. "That would be nice for them. How do you feel about having Ginny in your group?"

"It's okay. I think she's kind of shy, but hopefully she'll be more comfortable around us the more time she spends with us. She doesn't stay the entire time we're in our study room, but she's there some of the time."

"For most people, in most situations, it does get easier with time. And she might not stay the entire time because she might find it a little overwhelming to be with so many people," Torey suggested.

"I can understand that. I still find the common room overwhelming sometimes. People are so loud," Rachel said. She looked away and took a calming breath. "How do you know if you're crazy?"

"Crazy isn't a word that means very much. People use it to mean mentally ill, but they also use it for a wide range of behaviors," Torey explained. "Is that something you're worried about?"

Rachel glanced at Torey and then nodded.

"Can you tell me what specifically is worrying you?"

"I heard a voice that no one else heard. I was with Theo and Luna in the hallway, and I heard the voice and I followed it, and it led us to where Mrs. Norris was Petrified," Rachel explained.

"Okay, let's take that one piece at a time," Torey said. "You were with Theo and Luna in the hallway and you heard a voice. What was the voice saying?"

"It said 'tear, rip' and 'I smell blood' and 'time to kill'." Rachel shivered as she remembered the voice. "I could hear the voice getting further away, so I followed it to try and see what it was. At first I thought it might be a ghost, but Theo and Luna couldn't hear it at all."

"Where did this voice lead you?"

"The second floor corridor, near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. We found writing on the wall in red paint, saying the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and 'Enemies of the Heir beware', and poor Mrs. Norris - she's Mr. Filch's cat - she was Petrified and was hanging by her tail and Theo had to help me get her down." Rachel exhaled, feeling her heart race a little as she remembered finding Mrs. Norris.

"Have you ever heard voices that no one else could hear before?" Torey asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Never."

"Then I'm inclined to believe that this voice wasn't a hallucination. It led you to where something had happened. Theo and Luna could see the writing and Mrs. Norris as well?"

"Yes, everyone could see it," Rachel said. "But if the voice was real, why couldn't Theo and Luna hear it?"

"I don't know. That's one of the difficulties with magic, there are so many spells that have different effects, and they can be altered or combined to do different things. I think the most likely explanation is that someone had hidden themselves, maybe with a Disillusionment charm or an invisibility cloak, and they were using some sort of sound directing spell so that only you could hear them," Torey explained.

"And then they led me to see where they'd Petrified Mrs. Norris?" Rachel asked.

"At the very least it's one possibility."

Rachel frowned. "Why me?"

"That's a good question. Were you close to Mrs. Norris?" Torey asked.

"A little bit? I always stopped and petted her when I saw her in the halls. Most students don't like her." Rachel felt her stomach drop. "Do you think they Petrified Mrs. Norris because of me?"

"I don't know," Torey said again. "I don't think we have enough information to say for sure. Have you noticed anyone watching you? Has anyone said anything unusual to you?"

Rachel shook her head. "I don't really talk to people who aren't in my study group, or the girls in my dorm, or the Slytherin Quidditch team. The first years stared at me a bit when they first arrived, but other than that, no one really pays attention to me."

"Well, I think for the time being try to pay attention to the people around you. Also, try to stay with your friends, just in case," Torey suggested.

"That's what Professor Snape said too."

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page. The other thing I want you to do is notice if you hear that voice again and if you hear it again, write down what it says and anything you notice about the voice. Try to notice what it sounds like, where it's coming from, does it have an accent, those sort of things," Torey said.

Rachel nodded. "I can do that. I hope I don't hear it again though."

"I hope so too, I imagine it was pretty scary. If you do hear it again though, that will help give us more information to figure out what it is."

Rachel nodded again. At least Torey didn't think she was crazy.

*****

Rachel collected her potions textbook, quill, and a piece of parchment so she could take notes and then went back out into the common room. The only seat open was the one between Millie and Leander. She sat down and glanced at Millie.

Millie shrugged and looked back at Leander.

Leander finished reading the piece of parchment he was holding and handed it to Draco. "This isn't a satisfactory essay. You didn't write about the interactions between the ingredients and why they react the way they do. You need to stay for the study group."

Draco folded his arms. "Gemma says that if our essays are finished we don't have to attend the study group, mine is finished."

"Your essay isn't complete," Leander countered.

"Yes, it is. Sixteen inches, just like Professor Snape asked for," Draco said, unrolling the parchment to prove his point.

"But it doesn't complete the essay topic, which is to break down the steps of brewing a Swelling Solution and write about the reactions between the ingredients. You wrote about the steps and the ingredient properties and preparation, but you didn't write about reactions between ingredients. You'll get a failing grade for only addressing half of the essay topic," Leander explained.

"It's just one essay, besides, I know how to brew a Swelling Solution. You're not the professor, you don't get to grade my essay," Draco insisted.

"Sit back down unless you want to have this conversation with Professor Snape, who undoubtedly will fire-call your father," Leander said.

Draco sat and scowled.

Rachel looked back at Millie and raised her eyebrows. Why was Draco so insistent that he didn't want to attend the study sessions?

Millie shrugged again and shook her head.

"Finally," Leander said, sounding irritated. "Let's get started. I'm going to assume by now you can all read your books well enough to understand the instructions for brewing the Swelling Solution, so let's focus on ingredient preparation and reactions between ingredients. Who can tell us about the properties of dried nettles? Theo."

"Dried nettles, of the species Urtica dioica, have healing properties and can be used to make hair or fur glossy. These nettles are also used in nettle wine, nettle tea, and can be used in soup," Theo said.

"Good," Leander said. "And bat spleens? Pansy."

"Bat spleens have the property of stabilization, they absorb some of the more volatile parts of the other ingredients so your potion doesn't explode," Pansy explained.

"Good, they're also used in the Draught of the Living Dead," Leander added. "What about Puffer-fish eyes? Rachel."

Rachel took a steadying breath. "Puffer-fish eyes are used to make things expand or swell. They're the reactionary ingredient in the Swelling Solution," she said, concentrating on making her voice audible to the entire group.

"Correct," Leander said. "Now for the Swelling Solution we crush the nettles and the puffer-fish eyes together into a medium-fine powder before adding them to the cauldron, why don't we add them separately? Crabbe."

Vincent Crabbe shrugged. "Because the instructions say to do them together."

Leander sighed. "Anyone?"

"Because the dried nettles prevent the puffer-fish eyes from immediately reacting," Millie said, putting her hand into the air.

"Yes. And then you add the water, heat to a medium temperature, and then more water. Why do we add more water after heating? Draco."

"To mitigate evaporation," Draco said, his voice still sullen.

"Yes. And, after waiting sixty minutes while the potion boils, you add one bat spleen. As Pansy said, we do this to stabilize the potion before we stir. Who knows what happens if you stir before you add the bat spleen?" Leander asked.

"The ingredients react immediately and the mixture will explode out of your cauldron," Blaise said.

"Correct, and the counter to the Swelling Solution?" Leander asked.

"The Deflating Draught," Daphne said quickly.

"Good. Now, does anyone have any questions before they write their essay?" Leander looked around the table. Nobody moved. "Alright, you're done. Was that so hard?" he asked, looking at Draco.

"These study groups are a waste of time," Draco said, collecting his essay and leaving the table before Leander could respond.

The study groups weren't exactly useful, particularly since Rachel had her own study group, but it was nice that the upper year prefects and tutors could answer questions for them during the groups. She rolled up her notes and prepared to return to the dormitory.

"Rachel, can I talk with you for a moment?" Leander asked.

She felt like something was squeezing her chest, a sensation that she'd learned from Torey meant she was probably feeling anxiety. What had she done wrong?

"Professor Snape told us you were the one who suggested the fifth and seventh years study from OWL and NEWT guides this year for Defense," Leander said after everyone had left the table.

Rachel shrugged. "Theo was the one who told me about the guides," she said quietly, not really sure what Leander wanted from her.

"But you're the one who suggested it to Gemma, because you wanted your Housemates to do well," Leander leaned forward and put his hand on Rachel's shoulder. "That's being a good Slytherin. I'm taking my Defense NEWT this year and I didn't think to order a guide until Professor Snape passed them out to us. So, thank you."

Rachel nodded and waited for Leander to remove his hand.

"Anyway, keep up the good work. I'm looking forward to seeing you play for the Quidditch team, " Leander said, squeezing his hand once and then walking away.

Rachel exhaled. She was glad she wasn't in trouble, but she didn't quite know what to make of that. She gathered her quill, her notes, and her book and went to go copy out her notes into her two-way book so everyone would have them when they wrote their potions essays tomorrow.

*****

It was the third week of November when Severus received the Mandrake he had ordered by Owl Post. He let Albus know that the Mandrake Restorative Draught would be ready by the next evening. He brewed late into the evening, hoping both that Mrs. Norris would have some memory they were able to glean of the events that caused her to be Petrified, and that having Mrs. Norris back would set Rachel's mind at ease.

Rachel had asked him again about the Mandrake Restorative Draught when she'd had dinner with him on Sunday. He'd had to reassure her that Mrs. Norris wasn't in any pain and being Petrified would simply be like sleeping for a long time. In actuality, Severus had no idea how being Petrified would feel, but he reasoned that saying that would only upset Rachel further.

She had informed him that she'd answered a question in Herbology class and everyone had been able to hear her, and that her other classes were going well with the exception of Defense. Apparently Lockhart was still reenacting his asinine books. Severus had decided to order study guides for his sixth years who were still taking Defense - there was no reason they should waste an entire year before their NEWT exams. He'd also instructed his prefects and upper year students who acted as tutors to follow the Defense curriculum from the previous year, and had his prefects recommend books to the third and fourth years. There was little else he could do without teaching the class himself.

He didn't want the Defense position. He continued to put in an application every year in keeping with the Dark Lord's instructions to him, that way he could complain to the other Death Eaters that Albus was a fool and obviously still suspected him. The other Death Eaters would then agree that Albus was a fool and suggest to Severus that he teach the Slytherins Dark Arts in secret.

For the students who had Death Eaters as parents, Severus guided them to heavy reading from the Restricted Section that could in theory act as a preparation performing Dark Arts, but really gave them a much deeper understanding of how spellcasting and spell creation worked. Most of his students didn't make it through the first book, much less come back requesting more. For the handful that did, Severus delayed as long as he could with more difficult studies while making it clear to them that they had to be careful and that there were wards on the school that would detect some Dark Arts being used.

What he couldn't control was what the parents taught their children at home. He could only hope that he had made himself a trusted ally that his students could come to him when they needed help or wanted out.

Severus' heavy thoughts kept him company while he brewed and he reached the point where the potion would need to simmer for twelve hours before he could complete it. He went to bed, his mind making lists and plans until he dropped into sleep.

The next evening he carried the vial of the Mandrake Restorative Draught to the hospital wing and found Albus, Minerva, Poppy, and Argus waiting for him there.

"This will bring her back?" Argus asked, looking at the vial of potion.

"Yes," Severus said, confident enough in his brewing to not hedge his bets.

"Would you like me to administer the Draught?" Poppy asked, her wand out.

Severus nodded and handed the vial to her.

They gathered around the bed where Mrs. Norris was lying on the pillow.

Poppy waved her wand and the potion in the vial disappeared. She'd used a spell to place the potion directly into Mrs. Norris' stomach, as they did for unconscious patients or for patients who couldn't swallow.

They watched and after about a minute Mrs. Norris' tail relaxed out of its bent shape. Another minute later and Mrs. Norris moved her paws and then her head and finally she let out a small meow.

"Oh thank you, thank you," Argus said, his eyes filled with tears as he scooped Mrs. Norris up and held her to his chest. "Thank you, Severus."

"Rachel was the one who requested that we order the Mandrakes rather than wait for them to grow in the greenhouses," Severus said, uncomfortable with Argus' thanks.

"Your girl and her friends are good," Argus said, cradling Mrs. Norris. "They're not like the other students."

"I'm glad that Mrs. Norris has been revived," Albus said. "If you don't mind, we'd like to look into her memory to see if we can discover who Petrified her."

"Yes, yes. I want them caught," Argus said. "What do I need to do?"

"Just hold Mrs. Norris so I can look into her eyes, if you would," Albus said.

Argus adjusted how he was holding Mrs. Norris. "There you go, just look at the Headmaster," he told her.

They waited in silence while Albus used legilimency on Mrs. Norris.

Finally, Albus shook his head. "Severus, would you mind taking a look?"

"Of course," Severus said, moving so that he could see Mrs. Norris' eyes.

He exhaled and propelled his mind forward into Mrs. Norris' and began to look. He found the sensation of grooming himself with his tongue, the excitement of chasing a mouse, warmth from lying next to the fireplace. It was difficult to discern when things had occurred as cats had little sense of time. Finally he found the memory of lapping water from a puddle on the floor and then nothingness. He withdrew from her mind.

"Anything, Severus?" Minerva asked.

Severus shook his head. "I'm afraid not. She didn't see who Petrified her."

"Then we will continue our search," Albus said, forestalling Argus. "I will continue to instruct the staff to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Argus, please continue to watch the hallways."

"I will," Argus said. "Mrs. Norris and I will watch for anything strange."

Severus nodded. "If that's all?"

"Yes, that's all for now," Albus said. "Thank you again for your services, Severus."

Severus bowed his head and walked away. It seemed they would have to find the culprit another way.

*****

"And so fluxweed is a member of the mustard family and can be dried and used as seasoning as well as in potions," Neville explained as they went back to the castle from Herbology.

"It's interesting how potions making is a lot like cooking - you measure ingredients, prepare them, and then place them over heat - and you can even use some of the same ingredients in both, but cooking doesn't retain any of the magical properties of the ingredients," Hermione observed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not keen to eat bat spleens and puffer-fish eyes," Theo said.

Rachel made a face and was glad when they reached the entrance hall, it was starting to get chilly outside and she hadn't brought her cloak with her today.

They had just made it inside when a large bundle of grey fur leapt up at Rachel.

Rachel caught it reflexively and then realized who she was holding. "Mrs. Norris! You're okay!"

"They must have just revived her," Millie said. "I'm so glad she's okay."

"Me too," Theo said with slightly less enthusiasm.

Mrs. Norris was purring loudly and put her paws on Rachel's shoulders in order to rub her face against Rachel's chin.

"She likes you," Mr. Filch said, joining them. "I think she knows you're the one who wanted to help her when she was Petrified."

"Oh, but Professor Snape is the one who got the Mandrake and brewed the potion," Rachel said quickly, letting Mrs. Norris continue to rub against her face.

"Professor Snape told me you were the one who asked him to get the Mandrake in the first place. Otherwise they just would have waited and left her like that until the Mandrakes in the greenhouse were ready," Mr. Filch said. "We both thank you."

Rachel felt a little weird accepting the thanks. She hadn't really done anything. "I just wanted Mrs. Norris to be okay again. She's okay, isn't she?"

"She's as right as rain," Mr. Filch said with a jerky nod. "Here, now let me take her and you lot get along to class before you're late."

Rachel passed Mrs. Norris back to Mr. Filch. "Thank you for letting us know Mrs. Norris was okay. We'll see you around."

Mr. Filch gave another jerky nod and shooed them toward the staircase.

"It's a relief that Mrs. Norris has been revived," Hermione said. "I only wish I knew what had caused her to be Petrified in the first place. I can't find anything in the library and I've looked in both the Defense and Charms sections."

"If the library has a book on it, it's probably in the restricted section. I'm pretty sure whatever they did counts as Dark Arts," Theo said.

"And Madam Pince isn't likely to let us in there," Neville said. "We'll see you after lunch for Defense."

"Bye," Millie said as they parted ways with Hermione and Neville, since they had History of Magic next.

"I think we're reviewing tarantallegra in Charms today," Theo said.

Rachel nodded. It should be a relatively easy class since they'd mastered the Dancing Feet Spell last year and she'd practiced it over the summer.

"I love our study group," Millie said as they filed into the classroom. "We're so prepared."

Rachel smiled. She liked that too.

*****

"You'll do fine," Imogen said, glancing over her shoulder as she put on her knee pads.

It was the third Saturday in November and it was Rachel's first Quidditch match playing for the Slytherin team. Nervous did not begin to describe what she was feeling.

"What if I don't catch the Snitch?" Rachel asked, her stomach feeling like it was tied in knots.

"Then we'll lose," Imogen said. "The only thing you can do is try your best. You've caught the Snitch plenty of times in practice. Just stick to the strategy we've practiced: stay out of the way of the Chasers and the Bludgers, circle the pitch and keep an eye out, and watch the other Seeker. Cedric Diggory is Hufflepuff's Seeker. He's a fourth year and the best player on their team. But, he's a lot bigger than you and you have a better broom. I don't know why they went with Cleansweep for their brooms. Probably the only company that would agree to give Hufflepuffs brooms. Anyway, ignore the crowd, ignore the commentary, just focus on the Snitch."

Rachel nodded. She would do her best and hopefully she'd see the Snitch before Cedric.

"Alright, your bracers feel okay?" Imogen asked.

Rachel moved her arms about and nodded.

"How about your gloves, do you have a full range of motion?"

Rachel stretched and flexed her fingers and then nodded again.

"Alright, let's go meet up with the rest of the team. We've got this. We're a better team and we have the ambition to win," Imogen said, reaching over and clasping Rachel's shoulder. "All you need to worry about is finding the Snitch. Don't think about anything else until the game is over."

Rachel nodded again and followed Imogen out of the locker room. The boys were already waiting for them.

Draco looked pale and drawn and was clutching his broom tightly.

"You okay?" Rachel whispered, coming over to him.

Draco nodded. "We've got this. We've practiced."

"We did. We're going to be okay," Rachel said, willing herself to believe it.

"Alright, listen up," Marcus said. "You all know what to do. Remember, Malcolm Preece is their best Chaser. Imogen, I want you to concentrate on keeping him out of the game. Lucian, divide your focus on keeping the Quaffle out of the Hufflepuffs' hands and keeping Rachel safe. Rachel, stay out of the way and watch for the Snitch. Chasers, play as dirty as you have to. I'm not worried about them taking penalty shots."

Rachel nodded and held more tightly onto her broom. She just had to pretend this was just like practice. Same thing she did in class when a professor called on her and she pretended that it was only her and the professor and no one else was listening.

"Alright, on the pitch," Marcus said, nodding in the direction of the pitch.

They marched out onto the pitch and Rachel felt her stomach drop. Everyone was in the stands cheering and shouting. There were so many people there watching. What had made her think she could do this?

"You're alright," Adrian said as he came to a stop next to Rachel. "I threw up before my first game, right onto the pitch. You can throw up if you need to. You'll probably feel better afterward."

Rachel shook her head. She definitely didn't want to throw up in front of the entire school.

"Alright then, just remember, they're not real. The only thing real right now is the game," Adrian said. "Let's get into position."

Rachel followed Adrian and took her position. She was barely aware of Marcus shaking hands with Cedric Diggory and then Madam Hooch's whistle signaled the start of the game and she pushed off into the air.

She felt a little better now that she was flying. This was something she knew how to do. She began to circle the pitch, watching for the Snitch and occasionally checking in on the Chasers and the Keepers.

"Malfoy and Pucey have taken the Quaffle, can Fleet block them?" the commentator called. "And no, that's ten points to Slytherin, first goal of the game."

Rachel forced herself to block out the sound of the commentator's voice and focus on catching the Snitch. She had a lot of practice with this from living with Uncle Vernon. She had discovered early on it was better not to listen to what he was actually yelling about as long as she checked in every now and then to get the general idea of what was happening.

Cedric was making an opposite loop of the pitch and they neatly avoided each other as they flew past.

Rachel took a quick glance in the staff box as she flew by and saw Professor Snape sitting next to Professor Dumbledore, both of them intently watching the game. She thought she saw Professor Snape looking at her as she went by, but it was hard to say for certain.

"And that's a penalty shot for Hufflepuff, Flint nearly took Heidi Macavoy off her broom," the commentator called after Madam Hooch sounded the whistle.

Rachel paused to watch as one of the Hufflepuff Chasers scored a goal on the penalty shot.

"That brings us to forty Slytherin and ten Hufflepuff, this is still anyone's game," the commentator said as play resumed.

Rachel decided to reverse direction and then paused as she saw something shiny out of the corner of her eye. The Snitch was only a few meters away. She took a quick look around and saw that Cedric was across the pitch and both the Hufflepuff Beaters were focused on the play around the Quaffle.

Slowly she eased her broom over toward the Snitch, ready to take after it as soon as it darted away. Amazingly, it stayed where it was. She plucked the Snitch out of the air and let out a huge exhale of relief. She had caught the Snitch and the game was over.

Except no one seemed to have realized that she had caught the Snitch. The game was still going.

Rachel looked around and wondered what she was supposed to do. In all the games she'd seen play had immediately ended when one of the Seekers had caught the Snitch. She supposed she should tell Madam Hooch.

She flew across the pitch and dropped down level to Madam Hooch. "I've caught the Snitch," she called, holding up the Snitch so Madam Hooch could see.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game came to a halt, Draco holding the Quaffle a few meters away from the Hufflepuff goals.

"The Slytherin Seeker has caught the Snitch. Slytherin wins," Madam Hooch called.

"The Slytherin Seeker caught the Snitch? When?" the commentator asked.

"No way, she cheated!" one of the Hufflepuff Chasers called as he flew over to where Madam Hooch and Rachel were hovering.

"She didn't cheat!" Marcus shouted, joining them.

"On the ground," Madam Hooch said, flying down.

Rachel followed her, feeling her face flush. She hadn't cheated.

"It's a different Snitch, she must have carried it with her," the Hufflepuff Chaser insisted as soon as they were on the ground.

"Miss Snow, may I see the Snitch please?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Rachel didn't cheat," Draco called as he landed next to Rachel.

Rachel handed the Snitch to Madam Hooch who examined it with her wand. "This is the same Snitch I released. She didn't cheat," Madam Hooch said after a moment. She then pointed her wand to her throat. "The catch is genuine. Slytherin wins 190 to 10," she called, her voice magically loud enough to be heard by everyone in the stands.

The Slytherin stands broke into cheers.

"Hey, good game," Cedric said, offering Rachel his hand.

Rachel was a little bit wary but shook his hand anyway. "Good game."

The Slytherin team made their way back toward the locker rooms.

"Good game everyone. Rachel, good work, but next time be a little more showy when you catch the Snitch. People like to think Slytherins are cheaters," Marcus said.

Rachel nodded. She definitely didn't want that to happen again.

"We won!" Draco said, smiling broadly.

"Yes, we did," Imogen said, reaching to clap him on the shoulder.

"Go team!" Adrian shouted, causing Rachel to flinch and Marcus to glare.

They had won. Rachel felt a strange flood of relief. She hadn't let her team, or Professor Snape, down.

*****

The day after the Quidditch match they went to visit Hagrid for tea.

"I'm glad I wore my cloak," Millie said as they left the castle.

"Me too," Rachel said. She was also wearing her boots and her gloves. "Hagrid's birthday is coming up and I want to do something nice for him."

"That's a good idea," Hermione said. "He's always so nice to us. I wonder what he'd want for his birthday."

"We could throw him a small party, like the ones we have for us," Theo suggested.

"He brought me a chocolate cake for my eleventh birthday. I could tell he made it himself," Rachel said. She hadn't been able to tell him thank you then, but she definitely could now.

"Maybe we should get him something useful. I wouldn't imagine that he'd want candy or books," Neville said.

"Maybe something for his animals," Luna suggested.

"Or something to make his life easier," Ginny said. "My mom says that for gifts you should get someone something they like and something they need."

"I like that," Hermione said. "Let's keep a look out for something these next few times we visit Hagrid. But we should keep it a secret so he's surprised."

"I bet he will be surprised," Millie said. "How did you find out when his birthday is?"

"I asked Professor Snape," Rachel said. "Look, Hagrid's outside."

They stopped talking as they made their way down the snowy path to Hagrid's hut.

"Hi Hagrid!" Neville called when they got close enough to be heard.

Hagrid stood up from where he'd been leaned over working on something and waved to them.

"What are you building?" Millie asked, her breath white in the air.

"A charmed pen for the roosters and hens. Something's been killing my roosters," Hagrid explained as he patted one of the wooden poles he had placed in the ground.

"Oh no," Rachel said, noticing Ginny suddenly looking pale. She probably liked animals a lot too.

"Do you know what's killing them?" Hermione asked.

"Not a clue. Probably something coming out of the forest in the evenings. Come on in before you freeze," Hagrid said, leading them to his house.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, hurrying up to Hagrid's side.

"I'm fine. It's sad, but that's the way it is with animals. Most of them don't live as long as us, and some of them eat each other, and we eat some of them," Hagrid said. "Good of you to ask though."

Fang immediately barrelled through the doorway when Hagrid opened it and dashed around them barking.

"Fang!" Hagrid shouted. "Let them be!"

When Fang jumped on Rachel she grabbed hold of his collar and tugged on it until Fang put his paws back on the ground. "I can hold him here if you want to pet him," she offered to Ginny and Luna.

Luna immediately came over and rubbed behind Fang's ears, but Ginny hung back.

Rachel wanted to ask Ginny if she was okay, but she didn't want to draw attention to her either. She knew that when she was upset the last thing she wanted was people staring at her.

"Come in and we'll have tea," Hagrid called.

Rachel released Fang and followed her friends inside, ready to warm up with some tea and catch up with Hagrid.


	13. The Dueling Club

On the last Thursday in November they found a small crowd of people gathered at the noticeboard in the entrance hall after breakfast.

Millie, who was slightly taller than Theo, pushed up on her tiptoes to read what people were looking at. "A Dueling Club. It starts tonight at eight o'clock."

"Does it say who is running it?" Hermione asked.

Millie looked again. "No, just the club name and date and time."

"Maybe it's Professor Flitwick. He used to be a dueling champion when he was younger," Theo said.

"Maybe," Neville said. "As long as it's not Lockhart."

Rachel nodded in agreement. This seemed like the perfect opportunity for Lockhart to drag her up in front of people again.

"Do we want to go?" Luna asked.

"It might be worth going and seeing what's being taught. We can always leave if we need to," Hermione reasoned.

"I agree," Theo said. "At the very least we can find out what spells are being taught and we can look them up on our own later."

"Do you want to go?" Rachel asked Ginny, who was near the back of their group.

Ginny hesitated and then nodded. "At least for the first one. We don't have to go back if we don't like it."

Rachel nodded. "That's true."

"Alright, we should go before we're late for Herbology, you both have Transfiguration, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Luna said, her gaze turning towards the staircase. "I like Professor McGonagall. The Muahorns say she walks the castle at night as a cat. I bet she gets to smell a lot of different things."

Hermione nodded. "It makes sense that your senses would be changed based on your animagus form."

Ginny and Luna started up the staircase and the rest of their group went outside to go to the greenhouses, the snow crunching beneath their feet as they walked.

*****

That evening they gathered in the Great Hall with most of the rest of the students. The four main tables were gone and instead there was a long stage stretching down one wall.

"No sign of who is teaching," Theo said as he looked around.

"It's almost eight, I'm sure we'll know soon enough," Hermione said.

Sure enough, Professor Lockhart stepped onto the stage dressed in bright plum colored robes, followed by Professor Snape.

"At least Professor Snape is here. He should stop this from becoming too much of a farce," Theo muttered.

"Attention! Can you all see and hear me? Good!" Lockhart called as students became quiet. "I managed to convince the Headmaster to let me train you all in the delicate yet powerful art of dueling. You never know when it may come in handy, as I have found many times in my life. For full details, please see my books. Now Professor Snape here has agreed to be my assistant as he has a little bit of experience dueling himself. Fear not, you will have your potions professor intact when I'm done with him."

"It's not him I'd be worried about," Neville said quietly.

Rachel could tell that Professor Snape was not particularly pleased to be there and wondered why he agreed in the first place.

"Now first we stand ten paces apart, like so," Lockhart said. Both he and Professor Snape moved into position. "And then we bow."

Professor Snape inclined his head and shoulders every so slightly while Lockhart gave a fancy bow. Then they held their wands, held like sheathed swords.

"This is the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will begin. One. Two. Three!" Lockhart cried out.

Professor Snape immediately swung his wand up and then brought it down so it was pointing at Lockhart. "Expelliarmus!"

With a bright flash of scarlet light, Lockhart flew backward and landed flat on his back on the stage. His wand also went flying and Professor Snape neatly caught it.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked, trying to peer over the crowd of students.

"Well, Professor Snape probably didn't kill him in front of witnesses," Millie said as she looked. "He's moving. He's getting up."

"And there we go," Lockhart said as he smoothed his hair back down. "The Disarming charm, which I of course could have blocked, but it was far more instructional for you to see the effect of the charm. My wand, if you don't mind."

"Right," Theo said shortly.

"Alright, let's practice. Disarming charms only and Professor Snape and I will come put you into pairs," Lockhart said and promptly got off the stage.

They milled about together while they waited to be paired.

"Miss Granger with Mr. Longbottom. Miss Snow with Miss Bulstrode. Miss Lovegood with Miss Weasley. And Mr. Nott," Professor Snape paused as he looked around. "With Mr. Malfoy."

Theo nodded but his hand tightened on his wand.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I can handle Draco," Theo said.

Rachel couldn't help but wonder if Theo really thought that, because the look he was giving Draco was stiff and wary.

"Face your partners and bow," Lockhart called from the stage.

They all managed to arrange themselves so no one would get caught in the crossfire.

Rachel bowed to Millie, feeling a little bit silly, and Millie bowed as well.

"Wands at the ready. Remember, use the Disarming charm only. On three. One. Two. Three!" Lockhart called.

"Expelliarmus!" Rachel said, moving her arm and wand in the same pattern Professor Snape had used.

Millie stumbled and her wand came flying from her hand.

Rachel caught it and went to see if Millie needed help.

"Good job," Millie said, taking her wand back.

Hermione was returning Neville's wand, Ginny was returning Luna's, but Theo and Draco were still dueling.

"Disarm only!" Lockhart shouted.

"Tarantallegra!" Draco shouted.

Theo's feet started dancing in some sort of quickstep and Theo quickly pointed his wand. "Finite incantatem. Petrificus totalus!"

Draco went entirely stiff and fell to the floor.

Theo walked over to Draco and pointed his wand at him. "Finite incantatem."

Draco quickly pushed himself to his feet looking livid.

"Good duel," Theo said quickly, holding out his hand.

Draco scowled but accepted Theo's hand for a brief shake.

"Finite incantatem!" Professor Snape shouted.

There was a thin green smoke in the air and a fourth or fifth year Ravenclaw girl near them was holding a bloody nose and a second year Hufflepuff - Ernie Macmillan, Rachel thought - was picking himself up off the floor.

"Okay then, you're all alright. I think we should teach you to block unfriendly spells," Lockhart said.

"Maybe you should have done that first before letting us duel," Theo said. Draco snorted.

"Let's have a volunteer then. Miss Snow and Mr. Weasley," Lockhart called.

Rachel froze. She had known Lockhart was going to use this as a chance to drag her up in front of people again.

"I think not," Professor Snape said, taking a few steps toward Lockhart with his wand still drawn. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley."

Draco smiled and made his way toward the stage and from a few meters away Ron Weasley started working his way through the crowd.

Rachel exhaled with relief. All at once she was glad again that Professor Snape was the one who had adopted her. He had done a lot to keep Lockhart away from her these past few months and she didn't want to imagine what it would be like if no one had cared enough to stop him.

On the stage Professor Snape was conferring quietly with Draco and Lockhart was talking with Ron Weasley. Draco looked much happier about this arrangement than Ron did.

"On three!" Lockhart called as he stepped away.

Professor Snape took a step back and folded his arms.

"One. Two. Three!"

"Serpensortia!" Draco shouted. A long black snake shot out of his wand and landed on the stage between them.

There were a lot of screams as people near the stage backed away and Rachel moved in front of Theo and Millie to keep from getting stepped on by the crowd.

"Stay still, Mr. Weasley. I will deal with it," Professor Snape said, pointing his wand at the snake.

"Let me!" Lockhart jumped forward and pointed his wand at the snake. The snake flew into the air, hissing madly, and landed in the clear spot by the stage.

The snake coiled, its fangs bared, clearly ready to strike at the group of Hufflepuff second years near the stage.

"Stop!" Rachel said loudly, half panicked. What if the snake was venomous?

The snake, amazingly enough, stopped and its head turned to where Rachel was standing. It flickered its tongue at her.

Rachel took a hesitant step forward, all too aware that people were now looking at her. "Just stay where you are," she told the snake.

"What the hell!" one of the Hufflepuff boys shouted at her, looking very upset. He pushed his way through the crowd and Rachel quickly lost sight of him.

"Evanesco," Professor Snape said, pointing his wand at the snake. The snake disappeared. "We're done here for today. Return to your dorms."

Students broke out in loud chatter as they dispersed.

"What was that?" Hermione said quietly as she looked back at the crowd who was looking at them.

"Did you know you were a Parselmouth?" Theo asked, equally quietly.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know what that means."

"It means you can talk to snakes," Theo said.

Rachel frowned and turned to look at Theo. "But I was speaking English. Anyone could do it."

Luna shook her head. "You were hissing like a snake. It was quite nice, actually."

"There's another problem," Theo said. "Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth and it's said he passed it on to his descendents."

Rachel's eyes grew wide as she got his meaning. "I can't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin."

"If I may have a moment with Miss Snow. Alone please," Professor Snape said as he approached.

"Yes, sir," Theo said quickly. "Should we wait to walk Rachel back to the common room?"

"No, I will bring her to the common room myself. Five points to Slytherin for showing appropriate concern for a Housemate," Professor Snape said, nodding briefly at Theo.

Rachel's friends left and before long she was alone in the Great Hall with Professor Snape.

"Have you ever talked to snakes before?" he asked.

"In the garden, when I was living with my relatives. I always thought I had just imagined the snakes talking to me. Did you have to make the snake disappear? Couldn't we have put it outside?" Rachel asked.

"It was a conjured snake, it wouldn't have lasted long. And it would be inadvisable to put a snake outside in the winter. They are cold-blooded and need to hibernate to survive," Professor Snape explained.

Rachel nodded, immediately glad that she hadn't accidentally killed the snake. "This doesn't mean that I'm Slytherin's Heir, does it?" Rumors of Slytherin's Heir had been going through the castle as Mr. Filch was still unable to remove the writing on the wall near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Professor Snape frowned. "It is unlikely that you are Slytherin's Heir. However, being a Parselmouth is an inherited ability. Are you alright?"

Rachel nodded again. "I didn't Petrify Mrs. Norris," she insisted.

"I know you didn't," Professor Snape said immediately. "Though I do not doubt that there will be some rumors spreading about you. Ideally this would have been a gift that you kept a secret, as being a Parselmouth is associated with the Dark Arts, but we will manage the situation as it happens. Come to me immediately if anyone starts bothering you."

"Okay," Rachel said quietly. She was not looking forward to everyone talking about her again.

"Let's get you back to your dorm room. It's almost curfew," Professor Snape said, very briefly setting his hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel followed him out of the Great Hall and tried to brace herself to be stared at once again when she reached the common room.

*****

Professor Snape had been right about the rumors. Even the other Slytherins were looking at her and saying that she was the Heir of Slytherin, though most of the Slytherins seemed to view this as a point of pride. She'd had multiple older Slytherin students approach her and ask how she found the Chamber of Secrets. When Rachel insisted that she hadn't, they simply nodded and told her she was wise to keep it to herself, but if she wanted help she could ask them. Rachel kept note of their names so she could tell Professor Snape who wanted to open the Chamber of Secrets - it wasn't likely they were the ones doing it, but it still seemed like something he should know.

It didn't help that the Hufflepuff boy that the snake had nearly attacked was going around saying that Rachel had sicced the snake on him and had been encouraging it to bite him because he was muggleborn. Rachel soon learned that his name was Justin Finch-Fetchley and he had only glared at her when she had tried to explain that she'd been telling the snake to stop. Hannah Abott had told Rachel to stay away from Justin and Rachel had left the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall and went back to sit with Millie and Theo.

She was relieved when they reached their study room on Saturday morning. At least here people wouldn't be staring at her. "This is stupid. I can't be the Heir of Slytherin," she said as she dropped into her chair.

"Salazar Slytherin lived over a thousand years ago," Neville pointed out.

"But I'm not a dark witch. I don't even know any of the Dark Arts," Rachel said plaintively. "And I'm definitely not opening the Chamber of Secrets. I'm a half-blood."

"Genetics doesn't determine whether or not you use the Dark Arts," Hermione said.

"And we'd be hard pressed to make any of the Dark Arts work for us at this point in our education," Theo said. "Come on, let's go."

"Where?" Rachel asked, getting to her feet.

"The library. Let's go to the genealogy section and see if we can show definitively that you aren't the Heir of Slytherin," Theo said.

"I'll go with you," Hermione said.

They walked to the library and went to a section in the far back.

"Okay, so let's take a two-pronged approach to this. Rachel, why don't you start with the books that will trace your family back from your father. Hermione and I will start with the books that trace the earliest lineage and work our way forward," Theo said.

It took a few tries but Rachel finally found a book that had the Snow family listed.

"This one too, it has the main wizarding families in the 1500s and 1600s," Theo said, handing Rachel another book.

"How do you know about researching genealogy?" Hermione asked, holding three thick books.

"Pure-blood tradition, in the families that place an importance on the purity of blood at least. When you are old enough to attend Hogwarts you research your family tree and trace your lineage as far back as you can. Then you compare your research to the rest of your family's research to see if you've discovered new relatives. I doubt Ginny or Luna had to do this, but I imagine Neville would have had to," Theo explained.

Hermione nodded. "I'm afraid I don't know much about my lineage at all. Both my parents were only children, and my grandparents on my father's side died before I was born."

"Well, since you're magical, there was undoubtedly a witch or a wizard in your family tree somewhere. You might want to ask your parents if they have your genealogy and see if you can match any of the names to witches and wizards," Theo suggested.

"What about my mom?" Rachel asked. "What if Salazar Slytherin was one of her distant relatives?"

"That's definitely a problem in proving that you're not the Heir of Slytherin. I don't suppose you have anyone you could ask about your mom's side of the family?" Theo asked.

Rachel shook her head. She doubted Professor Snape would know her mom's genealogy, even though they were friends. She certainly couldn't ask her aunt.

"There are genealogy spells that can reveal your family tree for a few generations. We could look one up and see if we can get it to work," Theo said.

"Yes, let's. That would be helpful for me too," Hermione said.

They looked through the books for a while more before they found a book called _Family Trees: Finding Your Branch and Leaf_ that had the spell. They checked out the books and went back to their study room.

"Did you find enough books?" Millie asked, the side of her mouth quirking up in a sly smile.

"Hopefully," Hermione said, keeping her expression straight for a moment before grinning. "Let's start with the spell. The incantation is hereditatem revelare. The instructions say to hold your wand on the end of a quill on a sheet of parchment. While saying the incantation, twist your wand and then release the quill. The quill will then write out your family tree for the past six generations."

Everyone pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill.

"Hereditatem revelare," Hermione said, twisting her wand and releasing the quill. The quill quickly began to write.

"I wish Gran had let me do this when I had to research my lineage," Neville said, watching Hermione's quill at work.

"Me too, but my father said that the only way he'd allow it was if I could cast the spell myself, which I couldn't at that point. I'd just gotten my wand the day before," Theo said. "Hereditatem revelare."

Rachel placed her quill on her parchment and took a steadying breath. "Hereditatem revelare." Her quill began to write and she watched it closely. In tiny writing, it first wrote out her own name, then the names of her parents. Aunt Petunia's name appeared next to her mom's name, and then her grandparent's names appeared.

"Hereditatem revelare," Luna said for the second time. Her quill started to move.

"Good job, Luna. Did you get it, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny cast the spell and her quill started to write.

"I can't believe I have so many cousins," Millie said as she peered at her parchment. "I'm going to have to show my parents this over Christmas break. I bet they didn't know we're related to the Burkes."

"Look, Ginny," Rachel said. "There's a Weasley on my list!"

Ginny stood up and peered at Rachel's parchment. "We're incredibly distant cousins."

"Not that distant, this charm only goes six generations back," Theo said. "That's only about two hundred years ago."

"There's a Lovegood on mine too, Luna," Ginny said.

"And on mine!" Millie said, pushing her finished parchment over to Luna.

"We're a family," Luna said with a smile.

"If we go a little further back we're all probably related," Theo said.

Rachel's quill finished writing and fell to the table. She picked up and traced her line back to her furthest back set of grandparents. "Edward Snow and Mary Makehay."

"Start there and work your way back," Theo suggested. "I'd suggest getting another piece of parchment so you can keep drawing your tree back through time. I'm going to get started with Salazar Slytherin."

Rachel got to work and before long had four pieces of parchment spread out as her tree grew broader and broader. After about two hours she put her quill down. "I'm stuck in the 1400s."

"That's not surprising. Record keeping grows very spotty anytime before the 1500s," Theo said.

"I'm stuck too," Hermione said. "There just isn't enough information to trace his descendants."

"Same," Theo said. "Rachel, I honestly don't think it matters whether or not you're the Heir of Slytherin. Anyone with a lick of common sense knows you're not opening the Chamber of Secrets. No one else's opinions matter."

"But what if the voice I heard was because I'm the Heir of Slytherin?" Rachel asked.

"It did lead you to the writing and Mrs. Norris," Luna said.

"So, for a moment, let's say the Chamber of Secrets and Slytherin's monster exist, and let's assume Rachel is the Heir of Slytherin," Hermione posited. "That would mean there's another Heir of Slytherin opening the Chamber."

"That seems unlikely," Neville said. "But if we assume all of that is true, then Slytherin's monster would have Petrified Mrs. Norris, not a student using a spell."

"If it's true, whoever it is must be glad that people think it's Rachel because that takes the suspicion off of them," Millie said.

"Well, let's keep an open mind for now until we have more information," Theo said. "Have you heard the voice again, Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head. She hoped she never heard it again.

*****

"Did you know I'm distantly related to the Weasleys?" Rachel asked before taking a bite of her stew.

Severus set down his fork. "I didn't, but that doesn't surprise me. Most of the pure-blood families are interrelated somewhere in their lines."

"That's what Theo said. Do you think I'm related to Theo and Millie too?" she asked.

"Probably quite far back," he said.

"Further than six generations ago at least," Rachel said, taking a bite of her roll.

"You've used the lineage spell?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He had used it himself when he was a little older than Rachel, trying to prove his worth to the pure-blooded students. He had thought that if he'd had a pure-blood ancestor of note that it would help. Needless to say, it hadn't.

"Yes. I wanted to prove that I wasn't the Heir of Slytherin, but I couldn't trace my lineage back that far. I made it back to Clement Snow, who was born in the late 1400s. I couldn't find a magical ancestor on my mom's side though," she explained.

Severus nodded. "It's possible they were a squib. The lineage spell does not include squibs."

"Why not?"

"Bartholomew Black, who created the spell, didn't think they were worthy of noting. The spell was designed to help pure-blood families prove their lineage," Severus explained. "Regardless, I think it is unlikely that you are the Heir of Slytherin. Albus has a theory as to how you are a Parselmouth without either of your parents having been one."

"How?" Rachel asked quickly.

Severus stifled a sigh. He hadn't wanted to get into this, not while Rachel was so young, but hopefully it would set the Heir of Slytherin nonsense to rest for her. "This information is not for consumption outside of this room, even with your friends. Understand?"

Rachel nodded, her expression serious.

"Albus believes that some of the Dark Lord's powers transferred to you on the night the Killing Curse rebounded onto him. This would explain why you can occlude without any training, as well as why you are able to speak Parseltongue," he explained.

Rachel reached up and touched the lightning bolt scar on her forehead. "If I got rid of my scar, would that make it so I can't speak Parseltongue anymore?"

"Promise me you will not try to get rid of your scar," Severus said immediately.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"For one, it's a curse scar. Nothing will make it go away. For another, every year we have students who try to use charms or potions to fix their acne or change the size of their nose or forehead and they inevitably wind up in the hospital wing while Poppy tries to put their face back in order. I do not want you to try spells or potions on yourself that you haven't checked with me or another professor first," he said, thinking of the last girl who had cursed herself blind in an attempt to fix her eyesight so she wouldn't have to wear glasses. They'd had to take the girl to St. Mungo's to have her sight restored.

"Okay, I wouldn't want to do that," she agreed. "But are the powers in the scar?"

"No, I wouldn't think so. They're a part of you now and you get to choose how you use them," he said. "Many people associate Parselmouths with the Dark Arts, but simply having the power does not make it Dark. Thus far you've used it to chat with snakes in the garden and to prevent a snake from attacking someone. There's nothing Dark about that."

"What makes magic Dark?"

"The Dark Arts is simply magic that is mainly used to harm, kill, or exert control over a victim," Severus explained. "There are varying degrees of Dark magic and some magic that is considered Dark can be used for a good purpose. For example, potions that use human blood are considered Dark, even though some potions only require a drop or two from the person who is brewing the potion."

Rachel frowned. "That doesn't sound nearly as scary as people make it out to be."

"In many cases it isn't, but the Dark Arts can do some truly horrible things and have long lasting consequences." Severus felt he knew this to be true better than most people.

Rachel nodded and then dug into her pocket and pulled out a sheet of folded parchment. "This is a list of the students who have offered to help me with opening the Chamber of Secrets," she said, holding it out to him.

Severus blinked and then sighed. The students really were taking this Heir of Slytherin thing too far. He took the list and looked it over. It was mostly students he was already watching, but there were a few surprises on there that he'd have to watch a little bit closer. "Thank you for taking note of this. Have any of them given you any trouble?"

She shook her head. "I tried to tell them I'm not opening the Chamber of Secrets, but they sort of acted like I was saying that because I really was but I didn't want to admit that I was."

"Well, if it goes further than that, please tell me. And if anyone else offers to help you, take note of their names as well," Severus said. He clearly had more work to do with his students if so many of them thought that opening the Chamber of Secrets was a good idea.

"Okay," Rachel readily agreed, going back to eating her dinner.

Severus continued his own meal and hoped that the whole Heir of Slytherin thing died down soon, both for Rachel's sake and his own.

*****

The first Sunday in December was Hagrid's birthday. After lunch they bundled up in their cloaks, boots, and scarves and went down to the kitchens to get the big tray of treacle fudge Theo had requested from the House Elves along with some butterbeer.

Rachel was carrying Hagrid's present, which they'd ordered and requested for it to be wrapped. Theo carried the tray of treacle fudge, and Millie was carrying her school bag filled with bottles of butterbeer. They met the rest of their study group in the entrance hall and braced themselves for going out in the snow storm.

"I bet Hagrid will be surprised to see us today," Neville said, wrapping his scarf up so it covered his mouth.

"I don't think he even knows that we know it's his birthday," Millie said.

They carefully made their way across the grounds, Neville grabbing onto Rachel to keep her upright when she started slipping on a particularly slick patch on the hill.

"Thanks," Rachel called. It was hard to balance herself when she had her arms full.

Luna knocked on Hagrid's front door and they could hear Fang barking in response.

The door opened and they chorused "Happy Birthday!"

Hagrid looked stunned for a moment. "Get in here before you freeze," he said, standing back as he held onto Fang's collar with one hand. "How did you even know it was my birthday?"

"I asked Professor Snape," Rachel said, stamping her feet to get the snow off her boots before she went inside.

"You lot didn't have to do this," Hagrid said.

"We wanted to," Millie said. "Look, we have treacle fudge and we have butterbeer for everyone."

"And we brought you a present, because that's what friends do on birthdays," Luna explained.

"Help me pass out butterbeers?" Millie asked Ginny.

Before long they were all gathered around Hagrid's table, each with a butterbeer and a plate of treacle fudge. Fang had settled next to Rachel and had his head resting on her lap.

"Do you want to open your present?" Theo asked.

"Of course," Hagrid said, leaning forward to take the large present off the table. He unwrapped it and smiled brightly.

"It's another quilt for your bed," Hermione explained. "We hated the thought that you might get cold out here during the winter."

"It's lovely," Hagrid said as he stood up and opened it. It was a fairly simple block pattern in greens, and tans, and browns, and the fabric had scenes from nature on some of the blocks. "How did you get one my size?"

"Special order," Rachel said. Ginny had been the one to suggest Madam Falcon's Fabrics and Tapestries and Rachel had written to them and asked for the biggest quilt they could possibly make. "Is it big enough?"

"Sure is," Hagrid said. He walked over to his bed and laid it out. "Fits just perfect."

"And you like the fudge?" Theo asked.

"I do. Treacle is one of my favorites. Elf made, this is?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, we requested it from the kitchens," Theo said.

"The House Elves, they've been using Helga Hufflepuff's recipes for a thousand years now," Hagrid said. "Some of the best food out there."

Rachel nodded in agreement. She liked the food at Hogwarts, especially because she was allowed to eat like everyone else.

Hagrid touched a handkerchief to one of his eyes. "You're good kids, you lot. Your parents must be proud of you. Rachel, I know yours would be. Yours too, Neville."

Rachel saw Theo look away and immediately felt a pang of regret that no one seemed able to do anything about his father. It was sad that Theo knew his father would disapprove of something as simple as a birthday party for a friend.

"How are things going for all of you? Classes going okay?" Hagrid asked.

"Classes are fine for us, except for Defense, which is ridiculous as usual," Millie said. "I'm glad we're studying from last year's book. And we're having Ginny and Luna study from the book we used last year too."

"That's good. There's something off about that bloke Lockhart, always has been," Hagrid said, shaking his head.

"Were you here when he went to school at Hogwarts?" Neville asked.

"Sure was," Hagrid said. "He started at Hogwarts a few years behind your parents, Rachel and Neville. There was one time he carved his name into the Quidditch pitch in huge writing, got detention with me for that. And he caused a scene in the Great Hall one Valentine's day by sending himself a great number of valentines."

Millie started laughing. "He sent himself valentines?"

Hagrid grinned. "He sure did, something like eight hundred of them."

"That sounds like something he would do," Ginny said, and the rest of the group started laughing too.

"Is the curse on the Defense position real?" Rachel asked. She'd heard some of the upper year Slytherin students talking about it and saying that Lockhart would be gone by the end of the year because of the curse.

"Oh, that's a hard question," Hagrid said. "Dumbledore says it's not, and he would know, but sure enough we haven't been able to keep a Defense professor for more than a year in over thirty years now."

"At least that means we'll only have Lockhart until the end of the year," Theo said.

Rachel hoped that was true, but she also hoped Lockhart didn't die like Quirrell had.


	14. The Rogue Bludger

Rachel and Millie were running late for Charms. They'd stopped in the girls bathroom on the first floor to wash up after Herbology and Theo had gone ahead to Charms while Hermione and Neville had gone to Transfiguration. Rachel had just finished getting the dirt out from her fingernail beds and was giving her hands one last rinse when she heard it.

"Rip. Tear. Kill," sounded in a whispery cold voice.

"Millie," Rachel said urgently. "Did you hear that?"

Millie shook her head, her eyes wide. "Was it the voice?"

Rachel nodded.

"Are we going to follow it?" Millie asked.

"Slept for so long," the voice said, fainter this time.

"I think we should," Rachel said, picking up her bag and putting it over her shoulder.

"Well, lead the way," Millie said, holding her wand tightly.

Rachel took out her own wand and they went out into the hallway. Rachel looked around.

"So hungry."

"This way," Rachel said, pointing down the corridor that led to the main staircase.

They took off running.

"What's it saying?" Millie asked as they ran.

"That it's hungry and that it slept for a long time," Rachel said.

"That's a weird thing to say," Millie said as they skidded to a stop in front of the main staircase. "Up or down?"

Rachel listened carefully but didn't hear anything. "Well, last time we went up, but I don't hear it now."

"Let's go up then," Millie said.

They climbed the stairs quietly, Rachel still focused on trying to hear the voice.

"So much blood!" the voice said very quietly from the corridor to the left.

"This way! It said there's blood!" Rachel said, taking off running again, Millie right by her side.

They ran down the Charms corridor, past the Charms classroom, until Rachel came to a stop, Millie stopping right in front of her.

There was a student on the ground and floating in front of them was what looked like a ghost, but it was filled with dark smoke.

"Do you still hear the voice?" Millie asked quietly.

Rachel shook her head. Steeling herself, Rachel stepped around the ghost and knelt down next to the student. It was Justin Finch-Fetchley and he looked terrified. Rachel touched her fingers to his neck and found him cold and there was no pulse. She hoped that he was Petrified and not dead.

"Is Justin alive?" Millie asked.

"I can't tell," Rachel said, getting to her feet.

"I think this is the Gryffindor Ghost, Nearly Headless Nick," Millie said. "I wouldn't think ghosts could be Petrified."

Rachel shrugged. She had no idea. "We need to get help. Professor Flitwick's class is closest."

Millie nodded, though she looked nervous. "What if they think you did it? You found Mrs. Norris, and now Justin."

"We can't just leave him there," Rachel said. "I think Professor Snape knows it's not me and I think he can convince Professor Dumbledore. Let's go before anyone else comes along."

Millie nodded again and they went back down the Charms corridor to Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"Five points from Slytherin for your tardiness," Professor Flitwick called when they entered the classroom.

Rachel swallowed hard. She very rarely lost points. She forced herself to walk directly to Professor Flitwick and then bent down slightly so she could whisper to him. "Sir, Justin Finch-Fetchley is in the hallway. I think he's either Petrified or dead."

Professor Flitwick's eyes grew wide with shock. "You saw this too, Miss Bulstrode?"

"Yes sir," Millie said quietly. "We can show you where he is."

"Everyone stay here and read from chapter seven. No magic while I'm away," Professor Flitwick said. "With me, Miss Snow and Miss Bulstrode."

Theo was watching them from his seat, his eyebrows raised.

Rachel nodded to him, hoping she was conveying to him that something was wrong but he should stay there.

"This way," Millie said, once they were out in the hallway and the classroom door was shut.

They led Professor Flitwick to Justin and Nearly Headless Nick.

"Oh my," he said, crouching down to check on Justin. "I believe he is Petrified. We'll move him to the hospital wing. As for Nick, we will find a way to move him too. In the meantime, I must summon the headmaster. Expecto patronum."

A bright silvery squirrel appeared from Professor Flitwick's wand.

"To Albus Dumbledore. Your presence is needed in the Charms corridor urgently," Professor Flitwick said to the squirrel. The squirrel quickly bounded away.

Rachel found herself staring at Justin while they waited. He had been so insistent that Rachel had set the snake on him. Could it be just chance that he was Petrified now, or was someone trying to set her up?

Most of the school had been in the Great Hall that night and had seen her stop the snake. Would they think that she had somehow attacked Justin?

"Filius," Professor Dumbledore said as he approached.

"Miss Snow and Miss Bulstrode informed me just a few minutes ago," Professor Flitwick said quickly.

Professor Dumbledore nodded and knelt next to Justin, running the tip of his wand across Justin's forehead. "Petrified," he said, standing up and then examining Nearly Headless Nick.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief. Being Petrified wasn't good, but it was better than being dead.

"Miss Snow and Miss Bulstrode, please tell me how you discovered them," Professor Dumbledore said, turning his attention to them.

"Sir, we were in the bathrooms, on the first floor, and…" Millie trailed off, looking at Rachel.

"Sir, Professor Snape told you that I heard a voice that led us to Mrs. Norris?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, he did," Professor Dumbledore said.

"I heard the voice again, and we followed it here," Rachel explained.

"What did this voice say?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"It said it was hungry, and that it had slept for a long time, and that there was blood," Rachel recounted.

"And you did not hear this voice, Miss Bulstrode?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir," Millie said quickly.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "In the future, if you hear this voice again, I urge you not to follow it. Instead, go to the nearest professor. I will ensure that they are all equipped to assist you."

"Yes, sir," Rachel said, though she didn't particularly agree. She would do what Professor Dumbledore said, at least until she had a chance to talk to Professor Snape and see if he wanted her to do that as well.

"Girls, please go back to class. Filius, you can return to your classroom. I'll take care of Mr. Finch-Fetchley and Nick," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Of course, Albus," Professor Flitwick said. "Come with me, girls."

They followed Professor Flitwick back to class and went to go sit with Theo.

"What happened?" Theo whispered.

Rachel looked around and noticed that several people were watching her with curious expressions. "We'll tell you after class, alone," she said quietly.

Theo nodded and looked worried.

Rachel took out her book and valiantly tried to pay attention to class, but all she could think of was Justin laying there, cold and still.

*****

"And how are you finding your schedule now that you've dropped Ancient Runes?" Severus asked, watching Leander Wickes carefully.

"Better," Leander said. "Five NEWTs is still reasonable, isn't it?"

"Five is plenty. In general I recommend students to take four, but you've proven yourself dedicated to your studies in addition to your prefect duties," Severus said. Merlin save him from parents who put too much pressure on their children. It made exam time much more stressful for everyone involved.

Leander nodded. "May I speak bluntly, sir?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You may."

"I understand why I'm here, sir. You're trying to find out who is opening the Chamber of Secrets. Naturally the headmaster thinks it's a Slytherin student, because it would make sense that the Heir of Slytherin is a Slytherin student, though I also get the feeling he's not fond of Slytherins in general," Leander said.

"The headmaster is naturally concerned about who may have attacked Mr. Finch-Fetchley, though I assure you he has requested that all of the Heads of House speak with their students. Slytherin is not being singled out here," Severus explained, unwilling to say that Albus wasn't biased against Slytherins. He had seen plenty of that bias in his own time as a student.

"He doesn't think the Chamber of Secrets is being opened?" Leander asked.

"At this time we are uncertain. We have not found any evidence that there is a Chamber of Secrets," Severus said, aware that his words would be repeated to the other prefects and thus to the House.

Leander nodded again. "I've been watching the students in our House. Some of them have been approaching Rachel and asking her about the Chamber of Secrets. She seems to be handling them alright so far, but I'm ready to intervene if she encounters trouble."

"I appreciate that," Severus said, making a mental note to ask Rachel at their dinner on Sunday if other students were giving her more trouble. "How would you describe the current atmosphere in the House?"

Leander paused and looked thoughtful. "Everyone is watching out for each other. The other Houses are against us, I've heard a number of people say that students from other Houses will refuse to work with them during classes. We're keeping an eye on the younger years and have instructed them to stay together in the hallways to help prevent bullying. As far as I can tell, no one is worried about being attacked by Slytherin's monster, because we don't have any muggleborn students."

Severus knew that wasn't true, but also knew muggleborns in Slytherin kept their blood status as private as possible. "I'm glad you and the other prefects are taking proactive measures to protect our students. Do you have any concerns that I should be aware of?"

"I've already talked to the other prefects about this, and to Rachel's friends, but we're doing our best to help Rachel stay safe in the hallways. I'm not worried about her safety within the House, but I've told Millicent and Theodore to stay with her between classes, and I've told Imogen to keep an eye on her to and from Quidditch practice. Rachel's only a second year, she can't really defend herself yet, and I'm worried about the rumors going around," Leander said.

"I appreciate that," Severus said, deciding that he would reinforce that conversation as he spoke to Imogen and Rachel's friends. "We will all do what we can to ensure Rachel's safety. Is anything else concerning you?"

Leander shook his head. "I just hope they find the Heir of Slytherin soon. The longer this goes on, the worse it's going to be."

Severus privately agreed. "The headmaster and the professors are doing everything they can to resolve the situation."

Leander nodded. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"No, you're dismissed," Severus said. "Please come see me if you have any concerns or if you see something suspicious."

"Yes, sir," Leander said, getting up and leaving Severus' office.

Severus sighed. He had a few minutes until his next student interview. He was speaking with his prefects first to get a feel for the atmosphere in the House. Matilda Greenford, his other seventh year prefect, had given him similar information as Leander had.

He had already ordered another Mandrake from South Africa, knowing it would take a week to arrive. That would be just enough time to revive Justin Finch-Fetchley before the Christmas holiday. Hopefully Mr. Finch-Fetchley would be able to tell them who, or what, had attacked him.

A knock at his door roused him from his thoughts. "Come in."

"Hello, sir," Gemma Farely said, peering inside.

"Hello, have a seat," Severus said.

Gemma shut the door behind herself and sat down across from Severus.

"How are you doing, Miss Farley?" Severus asked.

"I'm alright, sir. I'm worried about what's been happening, obviously, but I'm okay," Gemma said.

"I assume by that you mean the situation with Mr. Finch-Fetchley being Petrified?" he asked.

"That and the rumors that Rachel is the Heir of Slytherin. I've been keeping an eye on her and trying to discourage other students from bothering her. Leander and I talked to Theo and Millie about staying with Rachel in between classes. I just keep thinking about how those Gryffindors attacked her last year with no provocation, and what they might do now that they think she's the Heir of Slytherin," Gemma explained, her forehead creased with worry. "There's no way she can be the Heir of Slytherin, is there? I mean, obviously she's not opening the Chamber of Secrets."

Severus prevented himself from sighing. He had a feeling he'd be having this conversation a lot. "No, I don't believe that Rachel is the Heir of Slytherin. At this point, we do not know if there is a Chamber of Secrets - we haven't found any evidence of such a thing within Hogwarts."

Gemma frowned. "If there's no Chamber of Secrets, that means it was a person who Petrified Mrs. Norris and Justin. How do you even do that?"

"It is very Dark magic," Severus said. "I wouldn't expect that you would know how."

Gemma blushed. "I didn't mean it like that, sir. I just mean that I'd never even heard of people being Petrified before this."

Severus nodded. "I understand."

"You don't think it's Professor Lockhart, do you?" Gemma asked.

Severus very much doubted that it was Lockhart. He had yet to see that Lockhart could competently perform any magic, let alone advanced Dark curses. "I do not believe so. Has anything Professor Lockhart has done led you to this conclusion?"

Gemma shook her head. "No. I don't mean any offense, but he's not a very good professor."

"I understand," Severus said. "Are you and the other sixth years finding the guides adequate?"

"Yes, and Tilly has been helping us too," Gemma said. "I'm doing alright, sir. The other Houses are very suspicious of us right now, but I haven't heard of any outright attacks. The first years are worried, but I've been doing my best to reassure them."

Severus nodded. "Is there anything you need from me? Or anything you can think of that I could do that would help the House during this time?"

"I'm fine," Gemma said. "And I think you talking to everyone individually like this and reassuring them will help. I'm keeping an eye on Rachel, I promise."

"Thank you, I appreciate that and I'm sure Rachel does too," Severus said.

"Do you need anything else, sir?" Gemma asked.

"No, you're dismissed," Severus said. "Please come see me if you have any concerns."

Thank you," Gemma said, smiling wanly at him before leaving.

Severus sighed. That was three of his students. He just had sixty students left to speak with.

*****

"This is ridiculous. You wouldn't attack Justin. You wouldn't attack anyone," Millie said as they went into their study room.

Rachel nodded glumly. All of the Hufflepuffs in their year were now refusing to have anything to do with Rachel and she constantly caught them staring at her and quickly looking away when she looked back at them.

"They'll wake Justin up and he can tell them who attacked him," Theo added. "They'll feel like idiots then."

Hopefully that was true. The Mandrake that Professor Snape ordered couldn't come soon enough.

Hermione came through the door a moment later, her arms full of books, Neville trailing behind her. "Sorry about that, had to stop at the library."

"What's the project this time?" Theo asked, craning his neck to see the titles of the books.

"I'm going to find out what Slytherin's monster is," Hermione said, setting the books down on the table.

Rachel blinked. "You think the Chamber of Secrets really is being opened?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, looking pained to admit that. "But since the professors are investigating who might have attacked Justin and Mrs. Norris, I figured I would try approaching it from the angle that it's a something rather than a someone who attacked them."

"Makes sense, though it still has to be a someone that's opening the Chamber," Millie said.

"If Slytherin's monster did attack Justin, then he probably won't be able to tell the professors who attacked him," Rachel said. If that was the case, then people would still think she was the one attacking people.

"True, but at least we'll know whether or not the monster and the Chamber exist at all," Hermione said. "More information is better than less."

Neville frowned. "Salazar Slytherin would have wanted to be in control of this monster, wouldn't he? The legend said that he would call on it to cleanse the school of those he considered unworthy."

"Right. So?" Theo asked.

"Then wouldn't Slytherin's monster be a snake, since he could speak Parseltongue?" Neville asked.

Rachel nodded. That made a lot of sense.

"That's a good idea, Neville. I'll start with snakes," Hermione said, flipping to the index of one of the books she'd checked out of the library.

Rachel opened her History of Magic textbook. They'd just had history before lunch and Professor Binns lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289 had been very dull. She was planning on reading what the textbook had to say about it before she reviewed the notes that Hermione had taken in their two-way books the other day.

"Are we starting our Transfiguration essays this afternoon?" Millie asked as she flipped through a book.

Theo looked up from where he was going over some of his notes. "Let's plan on starting it some time before dinner."

They worked quietly for a long while and Rachel read about Amfred Morley leading the Warlock Convention and the very first laws that tried to protect muggles from witches and wizards. She supposed that laws must have been much harder to enforce so long ago, though she really had very little idea of how wizarding laws were enforced now.

"I think I've got it," Hermione said, breaking the silence. "Have any of you ever heard of a basilisk?"

Rachel shook her head and noticed the others doing the same.

"It's an enormous snake, with skin that is armored like a dragon's and is impervious to spells. They can live for hundreds of years, perhaps even long enough that it could be Salazar Slytherin's original basilisk. It has powerfully venomous fangs - the only known antidote is phoenix tears. And it can kill just by looking into its gaze," Hermione explained.

"Does it Petrify people?" Millie asked.

"No. But what if it would have killed Mrs. Norris and Justin, but they didn't look directly into the basilisk's gaze?" Hermione posited.

"Like if Justin was looking through Nearly Headless Nick," Millie said.

"And Mrs. Norris might have seen the basilisk in the reflection of the water outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Theo added.

Rachel supposed they didn't know how long Mrs. Norris and Justin had been Petrified before they found them. Everyone was either in the Great Hall for the feast, or in class. That had to be enough time for the basilisk to Petrify people and get back into the Chamber of Secrets.

"So it comes down to one of two possibilities," Hermione said. "Either someone is opening the Chamber of Secrets and having the basilisk attack, or someone is Petrifying people using Dark magic."

"Can I tell Professor Snape that we think it might be a basilisk?" Rachel asked.

"Sure," Hermione said. "That might help them better prepare."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Neville asked.

"Be really careful and listen for snakes, I guess," Theo said.

Rachel sat up straight as she had a realization. "I'm hearing the snake!"

"What?" Millie asked.

"That's why I can hear the voice and you can't, I'm a Parselmouth. I'm hearing the snake and it's going through the walls or something," Rachel said, feeling excited and relieved all at once. At least she wasn't crazy.

"Pipes," Hermione said. "The basilisk could be getting through the castle using the pipes, which is why no one has seen it."

"I guess that means that someone is opening the Chamber of Secrets. Which means we won't know who it is when they wake Justin," Theo said with a frown.

"And we're back to trying to figure out who the Heir of Slytherin is," Neville said.

Rachel looked back down at her History of Magic notes. That was a problem they couldn't solve using the library.

*****

That Saturday morning was the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor and Marcus' pregame speech was short. "It's Gryffindor, we know how to deal with them. Let's do it."

They all nodded and went out onto the pitch. Most of the school was booing them, but they could hear the cheers coming from the Slytherin stands as well.

Rachel took her spot and held her broom tightly. She wasn't half as nervous as she had been her first game. She knew what to do - stay out of the way and find the Snitch.

Allison Barnes was Gryffindor's Seeker - she was a fourth year and this was her second year on the Gryffindor team. Both Rachel and Allison were wearing their hair tied back in plaits. Rachel nodded at Allison. Allison nodded back.

All of the Gryffindors were flying Comet 290s, which were supposed to be decent brooms, but not as good as Nimbus 2001s.

Marcus and Oliver shook hands and then everyone mounted their brooms.

"All of you, I want a clean game," Madam Hooch said, looking critically at the Slytherin team. "On three. One, two, three!"

As Madam Hooch blew her whistle they all took off into the air.

"The Gryffindor team, led by Oliver Wood, has had their brooms sponsored by the Comet Trading Company. As you can see, they're all on Comet 290s, while the Slytherins are on Nimbus 2001s. Let's see how they put their brooms to the test," the commentator said.

Rachel flew up higher than the rest of the team and dodged a Bludger that had come her way. A few moments later she dodged it again and sped up.

She flew at near her top speed for about thirty seconds before looking behind her. The Bludger was still coming at her. She dove, she was going to need help with this - she just needed to get Imogen's attention.

Imogen had already seen what was happening and was flying in Rachel's direction. "Hang on," she called, readying her bat as she flew past Rachel. A moment later there was the solid sound of the Bludger being hit hard.

"Thanks," Rachel called, turning back in Imogen's direction just in time to see the Bludger steadily coming back at them.

"Go toward Lucian!" Imogen shouted, holding her bat out again.

Rachel turned once more and headed down to where the Chasers and the other Beaters were busily playing with the Quaffle and one of the Bludgers. She kept an eye out for the Snitch as she flew and she noticed that Allison was making a steady circuit up and around the pitch.

"Incoming!" Imogen shouted as she flew in behind Rachel.

Rachel glanced behind her and saw that the Bludger was heading back their way and fast. She took off again, hoping that Imogen and Lucian would be able to take care of it.

No matter what she did, or how many times Imogen or Lucian hit the Bludger, it kept coming after Rachel.

"What is wrong with this thing?" Lucian called as he hit it away again.

"I don't know, it shouldn't be doing this," Imogen called back. "We've got to get Marcus to call a timeout. I'll guard Rachel, you get to Marcus."

Rachel kept flying and was glad that Imogen was nearby.

"What is happening with Slytherin's Seeker - it looks like that Bludger is after her," the commentator said.

They kept going until they heard Madam Hooch blow her whistle. Rachel went to fly back toward the pitch but was nearly hit by the Bludger, the only thing that had caused her to swerve out of the way in time was the sound it made as it shot through the air.

"It's not stopping," Imogen called. "Keep flying, we've got to stay ahead of it."

Lucian joined them again before long, and a moment later the Gryffindor Beaters - Fred and George Weasley - joined them.

"The game is on timeout!" Lucian shouted, hitting the Bludger hard.

"We know, we're here to help," one of the red-headed twins called back. "You two stay close to Rachel, we'll act as a primary defense."

They didn't have time to talk it through and they all took off in a frenzied flight around the pitch. The Weasley twins were good at what they did - the Bludger only reached Lucian or Imogen maybe two times out of every five that it flew around to attack.

"We can't keep doing this," Imogen called.

"Look," Lucian called. "There are teachers down on the pitch."

Rachel managed to look down and sure enough she could see several teachers gathering on the pitch, though she couldn't make out who from this distance.

"Snow, fly down to the pitch so the professors can help," the commentator instructed.

Imogen hit the Bludger once more and Rachel led the way down to the pitch, hoping they didn't expect her to land while that Bludger was still after her.

She had a brief view of Professor Dumbledore with his wand raised in the air as she flew by.

"Professor Dumbledore has done something to the Bludger and it's fallen to the pitch. Now they don't teach that in Charms class!" the commentator said to the cheers of students in the stands.

Rachel chanced a glance back and found that the Bludger was now lying motionless on the ground. She looped back and landed, Imogen, Lucian, and the Weasley twins all landing near her.

"Are you alright?" Professor Snape asked as he hurried up to Rachel.

"I'm fine," Rachel said, smiling briefly at Professor Snape before looking to where Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Hooch were all examining the Bludger.

"You're certain?" Professor Snape asked again.

Rachel nodded. "It was a little scary, but I had Imogen and Lucian helping. And the Weasley twins."

Professor Snape glanced at the Weasley twins with an odd expression on his face. "I'm glad they all helped you."

"Just a moment," Rachel said and she darted over to the Weasley twins. "Thanks, for helping me. Even though we're on opposite teams."

"Well," said one of the twins. "Our mom would have given us a talking to-"

"If we hadn't helped save the Girl-Who-Lived," the other twin finished.

Rachel blinked. "Well, whatever the reason, thank you."

"Any time," the first twin said.

"Any chance we can convince you to let our Seeker catch the Snitch?" the second twin asked.

Rachel hesitated and then shook her head.

"Oh well."

"Didn't hurt to ask."

Both twins turned away and went back to their own team.

Rachel shook her head and went back to where Professor Snape was standing with the rest of the Slytherin team.

"Rachel, a moment please," Professor Snape said.

Rachel followed him away from the team.

"Madam Hooch has acquired another Bludger and Professor Dumbledore has checked it for curses. Do you still want to play?" he asked.

"Cursed? Was that Bludger cursed?" Rachel asked.

"We don't know yet. Professor Dumbledore is going to examine it more closely to determine what happened," Professor Snape said.

Rachel nodded. Hopefully they'd be able to figure out what went wrong. "I can still play."

"Are you sure? No one would think any less of you if you decided not to," Professor Snape said.

Rachel stood up straighter. She would think less of herself if she decided not to play, and she was quite sure most of her Housemates would too. She wasn't about to let them down. "I'm not injured. I still want to play."

Professor Snape hesitated and then finally nodded. "Alright. I'll tell Madam Hooch that the game can continue."

Rachel rejoined the team.

"We're playing?" Marcus asked, looking over Rachel.

"Yes," Rachel said firmly.

Marcus nodded. "Good. I knew you were the right choice."

"We'll be resuming the game momentarily. In the meantime, Professor Dumbledore has an announcement," the commentator said.

"I am awarding twenty House points to Gryffindor and twenty House points to Slytherin for their cooperation in assisting a student in need," Professor Dumbledore announced.

Cheers went up from the stands.

Rachel was a little bit embarrassed about being the student in need, but glad that they'd gotten points for it.

"Are you all ready?" Madam Hooch called.

They all assembled with their broomsticks and Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

Once Rachel was up in the air again she checked behind herself reflexively a few times to make sure there were no Bludgers following her and then she began to search for the Snitch.

"Gryffindor is at sixty points and Slytherin at thirty," the commentator announced.

Rachel glanced at Allison as she flew past but otherwise kept her focus on finding the Snitch. It was remarkable how much calmer Quidditch seemed now that she wasn't being chased by a Bludger.

Finally she spotted the Snitch. It was halfway across the pitch and closer to Allison. Rachel kept her flying steady and tried not to look like she was staring at the Snitch while at the same time not letting it out of her sight. She was just in range when Allison noticed it and they both took off at top speed.

"Here go our Seekers, who is going to get there first?" the commentator said.

Rachel leaned forward on her broom as far as she could go and urged it to go faster. She reached out and managed to grab the Snitch, Allison's hand only inches behind hers.

"And Slytherin gets the Snitch. Slytherin wins, 190 to 80!' the commentator called to cheers from the Slytherin stands.

"Good game," Rachel called to Allison.

Allison looked unhappy but nodded. "Good game."

*****

Imogen and Rachel were the last ones back to the Slytherin common room after they had showered and got dressed in the locker rooms at the Quidditch pitch.

Cheers greeted them as they stepped inside and before Rachel knew what was happening Leander had lifted her into the air and placed her on his shoulders.

"The Seeker Who Lived!" he shouted and shouts and cheers echoed from all over the common room.

Rachel grabbed onto Leander's arms as she tried to keep her balance and she was very aware of Leander's hands holding on tightly to her thighs. She did not want to be up here.

"Put her down before you hurt her!" Gemma called as she came over to them.

"Relax, she's fine," Leander said as he walked through the crowds of students.

"What do you think Professor Snape would say if you dropped her?" Gemma asked. She reached her hands up and grabbed onto Rachel's waist.

"Fine, fine," Leander said, letting go of Rachel.

Gemma carefully helped Rachel back down to the ground. "Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded and watched as Leander disappeared into the crowd of students.

"Boys are idiots," Gemma said as she shook her head. "Are you okay after that game? You must have been so scared."

"I'm okay," Rachel said. It had been a little scary, but not as scary as everyone was making it out to be.

"Alright, if you need anything, I'm around the common room," Gemma said, looking at Rachel for a long moment before she walked back out into the crowd.

Rachel made her way through the students to where she, Millie, and Theo usually sat. Sure enough they were waiting for her.

"Are you alright?" Millie asked as she jumped to her feet.

"I'm okay," Rachel said again.

"We saw Hermione, Neville, and Ginny. They're going to be in the study room. We can go join them, or if you want to stay here and celebrate, we can do that too," Theo offered.

"Let's go see the others," Rachel said immediately. The common room was very noisy and crowded and she didn't feel much like celebrating.

"Okay, I just need to grab my bag," Millie said.

"Me too, let's meet back here in a few minutes," Theo said.

Rachel followed Millie back to their dorm room and they packed their bags with the books they wanted to use that afternoon. They met up with Theo and made their way through the common room and out into the dungeon corridor which was a little quieter.

"Say what you want about Slytherins, they know how to party," Millie said.

"Most of them could do with a little less partying and a little more studying, if you ask me," Theo said, shaking his head.

"Could be worse, we could be Gryffindors," Millie said, laughing. "With obvious exceptions."

"True," Rachel agreed. She was glad she was a Slytherin.

They found everyone waiting for them in the study room and they all settled in.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Neville asked.

"I'm fine," Rachel said. She was glad her friends cared about her, but she definitely didn't need to be asked if she was okay every five minutes.

"I think we should talk about what just happened," Hermione said, her expression grim.

"Rachel flew very well. It's fortunate she was able to stay ahead of the Bludger. Not many could do that, I think," Luna said.

"I had a lot of help. Ginny, your brothers helped a lot," Rachel said.

Ginny nodded. "That was good of them. They don't take much seriously, but they do care about Quidditch."

"I'm glad they saw past the fact you were on opposing teams and were willing to help you," Hermione said. "However, I don't think we should overlook what was done and why."

"It would take some advanced magic to mess with a Bludger like that," Theo said. "And it would have had to be someone with access to the Quidditch supplies. Only Madam Hooch and the Quidditch teams have access to them."

"I don't think we can rule out people out just because they didn't have access. If they knew enough magic to either replace or curse the Bludger, then they probably can get past advanced locking charms as well," Hermione said.

"Also, it's not very consistent," Millie said. "Are they trying to frame Rachel for opening the Chamber, or are they trying to kill her? It doesn't make sense for them to do both."

"Unless they're trying to use whatever methods they have to get rid of Rachel and they aren't picky about how," Theo pointed out.

"But why?" Rachel asked. "Framing me for opening the Chamber doesn't seem like something a Death Eater would do."

"I suppose there could be two separate people. One would be the Heir of Slytherin, opening the Chamber. Maybe they aren't necessarily trying to frame Rachel, just the Parselmouth thing came out at a really bad time. And the other person might be a Death Eater trying to hurt or kill Rachel, and they're responsible for the Bludger," Neville reasoned.

"But why try to kill her so publicly, when all the professors are watching and she can get help?" Hermione asked.

"Just because someone knows advanced magic doesn't mean they're intelligent or good at strategy," Theo said.

"Unless they wanted the attempt not to succeed for some reason," Hermione said.

Rachel frowned as she tried to figure it out. Someone either wanted to kill or injure her, or at least make her think someone was trying to kill or injure her. And someone was opening the Chamber of Secrets to attack muggleborns. At this point it was impossible to tell if it was the same person.

"Well. Same as with the Chamber. Upper year Slytherins are our obvious suspects, with upper year students from other Houses but who have a grudge against Rachel or a relative who is a Death Eater are also on our list. I think we can probably rule out the professors at this point," Theo said, tapping his fingers against the table.

"That brings us back to where we started," Hermione said, frowning. "Rachel, did Professor Snape or Professor Dumbledore say anything to you about the Bludger?"

"Professor Snape said that Professor Dumbledore was going to examine it to determine what happened," Rachel said, glad that something was being done.

Hermione nodded. "Hopefully he will be able to tell what was done and who did it."

Rachel hoped so too, but she had the feeling it wasn't likely.

*****

Severus waited until after he'd had dinner with Rachel on Sunday night to go visit Albus. He had assured Rachel that he would let her know as soon as they found out anything about the Bludger that had attacked her. Truthfully, Severus had hoped that Albus would have contacted him before now.

"Do you have a few moments, Albus?" Severus called through the floo.

"Come on through," Albus called back, his voice distant.

Severus stepped through the floo into Albus' office and walked over to where Albus was examining a silver instrument that was connected to the Hogwarts wards. He watched in silence as Albus moved his wand along the silver wires - the silver wires bent and reformed in response.

"I've examined the wards at several points during this weekend and I have not detected any intrusions," Albus said, lifting his wand.

"Which would suggest that whoever modified the Bludger is a resident of the school," Severus said. He had suspected as much.

Albus continued to watch the silver wires, his expression thoughtful. "Perhaps. I don't have to tell you that it would be very difficult for a student to modify the charms on a Bludger so that it only went after Rachel. They keyed it to follow her magical signature."

Severus frowned. That was advanced magic - NEWT level in Charms at least. "Have you spoken with Filius to see if any of his advanced students have shown such abilities?"

"I have and he indicated that he believed none of his current students would be able to do so. However, it's possible that a student may be holding back in class to conceal their true skills," Albus said, turning to look at Severus. "I hate to suspect any of our students or our colleagues, but the fact remains that someone intended to harm Rachel, perhaps grievously if she hadn't been helped by her teammates."

"I can question my students again, if you believe it would be useful," Severus offered. He didn't think he'd get any further with them without using legilimency, but he wasn't sure what else to do at this point.

"Not at this time. What we need is more information. Ask Rachel to stay close to her friends. Ask your prefects to keep an eye out for her. Whoever modified the Bludger is likely to act again and is unlikely to do so in front of us this time," Albus said, walking back over to his desk.

Severus followed. "I have already asked Rachel to stay with her friends due to the situation of the Chamber of Secrets, and my prefects are watching over her. Rachel said something to me today that I thought you should know," he said, taking a seat across from Albus.

"Yes?" Albus asked, adjusting his glasses.

"She and her friends believe that Slytherin's monster is a basilisk, and that Rachel was hearing the voice of the basilisk traveling through the pipes when she found Mrs. Norris and Mr. Finch-Fetchley," Severus explained. He'd been quite surprised when Rachel explained it to him, but he had to admit it was the first explanation they had for the voices that made sense.

"Interesting," Albus said. "They must account for the basilisk's deadly gaze through indirect exposure."

"Precisely," Severus said.

"Mr. Finch-Fetchley will be able to tell us what he saw soon, I presume," Albus asked.

"Yes, the Mandrake should be arriving next week. If Mr. Finch-Fetchley saw a basilisk that would seem to confirm that the Chamber of Secrets is real," Severus said, barely daring to believe it.

"It would be near definitive proof," Albus agreed. "I had wondered, but we've searched Hogwarts thoroughly. I am quite flummoxed as to how the Chamber is being opened."

Severus nodded. "I am as well."

"We will know soon enough and at that time we will search the castle again, if need be," Albus said.

Severus didn't know what searching the castle again would accomplish, but he would do so if Albus directed. There was little else they could do.

"Is there anything else we should discuss tonight?" Albus asked.

Severus got to his feet. "No. I will keep you apprised regarding the Mandrake."

"Very well. Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, Albus."


	15. Christmas

After most of the school went home for Christmas break Rachel moved back into Professor Snape's quarters, even though Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had stayed over the break. She spent a little time in the common room with Draco, but mostly stayed in Professor Snape's quarters in the evenings. She went to the library during the day and spent some time with Ginny in their study room since the Weasleys had stayed over the break as well.

On Christmas morning Rachel woke up and couldn't help but feel a little bit excited. She knew she'd at least get some presents from her friends, and if things were the same as last year she'd probably get some presents from Professor Snape as well. She showered and got dressed in clean clothes, plaited her hair and then slipped out into the main room.

Sure enough there was a pile of presents and a stocking hung from the mantle.

"Happy Christmas," Professor Snape said from his armchair.

"Happy Christmas," Rachel said, smiling back at him. This was what Christmas was supposed to be like. It wasn't just the presents, though that was nice too, it was knowing that all these people cared about her enough to want to give her presents.

"Stocking first?" Professor Snape asked.

Rachel nodded and went and unhooked her stocking from the mantle. She sat down on the couch and began taking things out of it. There was a thick candy cane made of all different colors, an orange, a spinning top that flashed with colored lights when it was spun, and another set of quills. She examined the quills and found that these ones had silver, gold, and a glittery black ink. When she upended her stocking a bunch of individually wrapped sweets came out.

"Thank you. I especially like the quills," she said. They would go well with the colored ones she received last year.

Professor Snape nodded, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly.

Rachel slid down onto the floor and began looking through her presents. She wanted to open the ones from Professor Snape first. She found a large present in green and gold wrapping that didn't have a name on it and she assumed it was from him. She opened it to find a thick winter cloak.

"I had the Slytherin crest placed on it so that you can wear it with your uniform. It should keep you warmer than your standard school cloak," he said as he watched her examine it.

"Thank you. It will be nice for going out to Herbology and to Quidditch games when I'm not playing," Rachel said.

She opened another present, this one in a box, and found a new pair of shoes.

"I know they're practical gifts," Professor Snape began.

"They're perfect," Rachel said quickly.

"Open the envelope," he suggested.

Rachel opened the envelope and found that Professor Snape had set her up a gift account at Flourish and Blotts.

"I thought we might go to Diagon Alley over the break. You can pick out a few books and see the holiday decorations," Professor Snape said.

Rachel smiled up at him. "I'd like that. Thank you."

Professor Snape nodded.

Rachel got to her feet. "I'll be right back." She went into her room and retrieved the present she had purchased for him. She'd had Hermione send it to her this week.

She went back out into the main room and handed it to him.

He unwrapped it, methodically opening the wrapping paper. "This is a favorite of yours, I presume?" he asked, holding the book.

"Yes. When I read it, Matilda reminded me a lot of me," Rachel explained.

"I look forward to reading it then," he said. "Thank you."

Rachel sat back down on the floor. She wished there was more she could give him, but she didn't know what he would want.

She began opening presents from her friends. Hagrid had sent her a tin of homemade treacle fudge. Rachel had sent him a book with pictures of dragons at the various stages of their development.

Hermione had given her a set of books called _The Lord of the Rings_. Rachel had given her another gift account at Flourish and Blotts, knowing how quickly she went through books.

"Your mother was fond of those," Professor Snape said when he saw the titles. "She said that Albus reminded her of a wizard named Gandalf."

Rachel smiled and decided to read them over the remainder of the holiday break.

Neville had given her a box of chocolate frogs and a short book about the history of chocolate frog cards. She had given him a gift account at a magical plant nursery so that he could pick something to put in his family greenhouse.

Theo had given her a book on Quidditch teams in the United Kingdom. Rachel thought that was particularly sweet because she knew Theo wasn't much of a fan of Quidditch. After some consulting with each other, Rachel and Hermione had pitched in together to get Theo a set of silver scales for measuring potions ingredients, because Theo had mentioned earlier that he had wanted a set because they were more precise than the brass scales they'd been instructed to get. The entire group had given Theo his gifts early and instructed him to open them when he was on his own on Christmas, since they couldn't send the gifts directly without Theo's father realizing they were more than just acquaintances.

Millie had given her the brand new Horath Bogtrotter book, _Horath Bogtrotter and the Yule Escape_. Rachel set it with _The_ _Lord of the Ring_ s and planned to read it over the holiday break as well. Rachel had sent Millie another hollowed out book with more sugar quills, since Millie had mentioned that her hiding place for sugar quills wasn't big enough.

Luna had sent her the strangest present she'd ever received. It was a pair of silver clip-on earrings that were shaped like snakes dangling from their tails. The snakes were wiggling about. Rachel wasn't sure she'd wear them, but she appreciated the thought. She had given Luna a box of Ice Mice, since they were Luna's favorite sweet.

Pansy had sent her a big bar of Honeydukes Best Chocolate and Daphne had sent her a set of pretty hair ties. Rachel had sent them a large bag of peppermint toads, and a package of caramel cobwebs respectively.

"It's good that you like books and sweets," Professor Snape commented.

Rachel nodded. "Do you like sweets?"

"On occasion," Professor Snape said. "I generally prefer desserts that are a little more tart or sour. Custard, as well."

Rachel decided to remember that information for later. It was good to know what sort of things people liked.

"Save room for the feast, it's in a few hours. Do you want breakfast?" he asked.

"Maybe something light," Rachel said.

"Clean up your things and I'll speak to the House Elves," he said as he got to his feet.

Rachel quickly gathered her things so she could put them away and smiled. Christmas was especially nice when there were people to celebrate it with.

*****

The day after Christmas Rachel was in the Great Hall eating lunch with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle when most of the Weasleys approached - the Weasley boy who was a prefect was not among them.

"Want to have a snowball fight after we eat? Gryffindors against Slytherins. We each have four people and a girl on each team, so it's fair," one of the Weasley twins said.

Draco sized the Weasleys up. "Alright, we can take you."

Rachel looked at Ginny, who was putting together a turkey sandwich, and then looked at all the boys. She wasn't entirely certain she wanted to be involved in a snowball fight. With Dudley she'd always wound up getting sat on and having snow shoved down her clothes. Of course, she'd been the only person on her team and Dudley's whole gang had been there.

"You're on," Ron Weasley said as he sat down next to his sister and started serving himself food.

Rachel decided that she would at least go to the snowball fight and if it was too rough for them, she and Ginny could leave together and that would give Ginny a way out too.

They finished eating in silence and then the Slytherins went back down into the dungeons to get their winter things. Rachel went into Professor Snape's office while the boys continued further down the corridor to the common room.

She went into her bedroom and put on her boots, her brand new winter cloak, her winter gloves, her hat, and her Slytherin scarf.

"You're going out? Are you playing Quidditch or going to see Hagrid?" Professor Snape asked, looking up from the potions journal he'd been reading.

"We're going to have a snowball fight with the Weasleys. Slytherins against Gryffindors," Rachel explained.

Professor Snape frowned. "Do not feel obligated to play with them."

"I'm not. I thought it might be fun, at least for a little while," Rachel said.

"Very well. Come in if you feel any part of yourself going numb from the cold or if your clothes get wet. You remember how to perform a Warming charm and a Drying charm?" he asked.

"I do," Rachel said.

"Seek Poppy or myself if you should become injured," he said.

Rachel nodded, though she hardly thought she'd get injured during a snowball fight. Even with Dudley, the worst she'd gotten from a snowball fight was bruises and wet clothes. "I will."

Professor Snape nodded and returned to his reading and Rachel took the opportunity to escape before he could worry any further. She went up into the entrance hall and found everyone waiting.

"Let's go to the slope near the Whomping Willow, we can set up sideways so each of us has a low ground and a high ground," one of the Weasley twins said.

"Each side gets ten minutes to set up fortifications. No using wands. No hiding ice lumps in snowballs. If someone goes down, stop attacking them and let them get back up," the other twin said.

"Deal," Draco said, though he rolled his eyes when the Weasley twins turned their backs.

They trooped out into the cold and trudged through the snow, Rachel and Ginny hanging toward the back so they could walk in the boys' footprints.

"Crabbe, Goyle, start making a pile of snowballs. Rachel, help me build a wall. Let's stay near the top of the slope," Draco instructed as soon as they'd chosen a place on the slope.

It was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes. She didn't particularly appreciate being bossed about, but those were the tasks that needed to be done so she got to work with Draco building a mound of snow that they could hide behind.

"Two minutes left!" called one of the twins after what felt like a very short period of time.

They scrambled and managed to add another two inches to their wall before all four of them crouched down behind it. Rachel and Draco were small enough that they were completely hidden, though Crabbe and Goyle stuck out a little even though they were hunching.

"And go!" one of the twins shouted.

Goyle was the first to get pelted in the back with a snowball, but it didn't take very long for all of them to be hit.

Rachel peeked up and managed to time a throw so that she caught Ron in the shoulder. Draco, with his Chaser skills, was also an accurate shot, getting one of the twins a moment later.

Before long they fell into a pattern of Crabbe and Goyle laying down cover fire and building more snowballs while Rachel and Draco took more precise shots.

The Weasleys also had an effective strategy, with the twins concentrating their efforts on a single person at a time while Ron and Ginny took care of whoever might be aiming their direction.

The snowball fight went on for quite some time and Rachel could feel herself getting colder and colder through her cloak. She watched as Ginny took a snowball to the face and saw that she looked particularly worn out.

"Time out," Rachel called holding up her hands in surrender before she got to her feet. "I'm cold. I'm going back to the castle. Ginny, do you want to come with me?"

"Yes," Ginny called back, getting to her feet. "We're off limits."

They walked together back to the castle, using the same footprints they'd used to get out onto the grounds.

Just inside the entrance hall, Rachel stopped Ginny with a hand on her arm. "Let's dry off here so we don't track snow and water all over the floor," she said. She cast a Warming charm and a Drying charm on Ginny before casting them on herself.

"Thanks, you're going to have to teach me those," Ginny said as she undid her cloak.

"Of course," Rachel said. "Do you want to go down to the kitchens for some hot cocoa so we can get warm?"

Ginny hesitated, but finally nodded.

Rachel led the way down the passageway that led to the Hufflepuff common room and the kitchens. She tickled the pear and turned it when it became a door handle and they stepped through where the painting had been hanging.

A pair of House Elves approached immediately. "What can we be doing for misses?"

"May we have some hot cocoa, please?" Rachel asked.

"Right away," one of the House Elves squeaked and hurried away.

A few moments later a House Elf came back - Rachel couldn't tell if it was the same House Elf or not - with mugs of hot cocoa with huge dollops of whipped cream on top.

"Thank you," Rachel said, accepting one of the mugs.

"Thank you," Ginny said, taking the other.

Rachel looked around and turned back to the House Elves. "Would it be alright if we sat by the fireplace while we drank our cocoa?"

"Of course, misses," one of the House Elves said.

Before they could even arrive at the fireplace there were two stools in place waiting for them.

"Thank you," Rachel said again. She took off all of her winter gear except for her boots and placed them beside the stool before she sat down.

Ginny did the same. "It's good to be warm. I bet the boys are still out there freezing."

"Probably," Rachel agreed, she blew on her hot cocoa and took a sip. It was at the perfect temperature for sipping.

"The next time the twins brag about getting stuff from the kitchens I'm going to tell them I've been there too. They'll sure be surprised," Ginny said. "They wouldn't believe me if I couldn't describe it."

"Theo is the one who showed me, and he said his father was the one who told him about it," Rachel explained.

Ginny nodded and took a sip of her cocoa. "I'm sorry I didn't get you a Christmas present. I don't really have any money. When I'm at home with my mom I can make stuff for people in the kitchen, but I couldn't this year."

"It's okay, I don't mind," Rachel said honestly, feeling bad for Ginny. She had given her an assortment of Honeydukes candy, but hadn't expected anything in return. "I kind of know what that's like. When I was living with my relatives, I didn't have any money either, and so when other girls would invite me to their birthday parties, I'd have to tell them no because I couldn't get them a gift and my relatives wouldn't let me go, and they stopped inviting me."

"Were your relatives poor too?" Ginny asked.

Rachel thought about that. They weren't exactly poor, they had a house and a car, and they always had food to eat - or at least the rest of the family did. "Not very poor, but children are expensive."

"They are," Ginny agreed. "I'll never know why my mom had seven of us. The only thing I got new for school this year was my wand. None of our family wands worked for me. My mom even got my uniforms from a second hand shop."

"My Aunt used to get my clothes from a second hand shop too," Rachel said.

Ginny looked up from where she'd been studying her cocoa. "Is that why you were adopted by Professor Snape, because your relatives were too poor?"

Rachel shook her head and looked down. "No. It was because Professor Snape made me have a medical exam and they didn't like the results."

"You were sick?" Ginny asked.

Rachel shook her head again. "Madam Pomfrey made me take some different potions, and they took me to a Healer to find out why I couldn't talk. And that's why I see Torey on some Saturdays, because she helped me be able to talk and they don't want me to stop talking again."

"You talk alright now," Ginny said.

"I do, but I couldn't before this summer," Rachel said, shifting uncomfortably.

"I used to wish I could go live with my aunt, she doesn't have any kids," Ginny said. "I don't mind as much now though. Two of my brothers have moved out, and Percy only has one year left."

Rachel nodded. She couldn't imagine having that many siblings, especially if she didn't get along with them.

"I suppose the person I should be thanking is Hermione, but you too. Thanks for letting me in your study group," Ginny said.

"Of course, we're glad to have you," Rachel said. She hoped that Ginny became more comfortable like this with all of them as time passed.

*****

Severus continued down deeper into dungeons, pausing every meter or so to cast a Revealing charm. He had little hope that he would actually find the Chamber of Secrets, but Albus had asked them to search again now that far fewer students were in the castle.

The fact that there was a Chamber of Secrets was still something that astonished him when he thought about it. It had taken Pomona quite some time to comfort Justin Finch-Fetchley after he'd been roused by the Mandrake Restorative Draught, though he had eventually told the gathered teachers what he'd seen - a giant snake that had frozen Justin as soon as he'd seen it. It seemed Rachel and her friends had been correct in guessing that Slytherin's monster was a basilisk. It was extraordinarily lucky that Mr. Finch-Fetchley had been conversing with Nearly Headless Nick at the time, and he had only seen the snake through Nick's near-transparent body.

Since it was assured that whoever was opening the Chamber of Secrets had gone home for the holidays - the Weasleys were obviously not suspects, nor any of the second year Slytherins that had remained - Albus had wanted them to use this time to conduct a thorough search. If they could find out where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was they could possibly prevent the basilisk from leaving and attacking more people, and they could find out who was approaching the Chamber to release the basilisk.

Surely Salazar Slytherin would have done something to hide the Chamber that couldn't be discovered by a simple Revealing charm or the other standard discovery charms, but Severus was at a loss for how else to look. Somehow the instructions for opening the Chamber had been passed down for over one thousand years, which also led new credence to the theory that there was an Heir of Slytherin. If the instructions to opening the Chamber had been written down in a book certainly Albus would have found it by now.

Severus reached a door and cast the Unlocking charm. He opened the door and lit his wand - it wouldn't be uncommon for boggarts to be lurking around damp unused places and he didn't particularly care to be caught off-guard. When he didn't spot anything he went inside and began to look around. At some point the room had been used for storage and much of the dusty furniture he saw could probably be classified as antiques. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and leveled his wand, only to find that he had spotted his own reflection in a half-covered mirror.

While the furniture was old, it likely didn't go back to Salazar Slytherin's day, so Severus ignored it in favor of examining the walls. He found nothing of note, returned to the hallway, and locked the door behind him. There was no sense in leaving it open, though any curious student could simply use the Unlocking charm just as he had.

He continued on his tedious trek, wondering what the Founders had been imagining when they had created the castle. With the enchantments on the castle it was difficult to tell what had been there in the founders' time and what had changed over the years. Rooms changed location and occasionally disappeared entirely, hallways rearranged themselves, and the staircases moved.

In the 1600s the school had sported battlements. In the 1400s there had been a moat and a drawbridge. Less than two hundred years ago the school had taught students doing their Masterys as well as students doing their primary education. Given the disuse of the dungeons beyond the first level, it wouldn't be surprising if the castle rearranged the space into another tower at some point.

Severus checked his pocket watch two corridors later and discovered it was almost time for lunch and past time for him to turn back. He liked to be present at meal times in case Rachel needed something from him, and he preferred to see her at meal times regardless to ensure that she hadn't fallen while playing Quidditch or run afoul of something in the castle.

"Find anything interesting?" Albus asked when Severus sat down.

"No, nothing of note," Severus said shortly as he looked down the table and ascertained that Rachel was sitting with the Weasley girl.

"Pity. I think there is still much to be learned from the castle," Albus said. "I've heard rumors that Headmaster Vindictus Viridian's lost personal library is still somewhere in the castle."

Severus served himself some of the casserole and inclined his head.

"Certainly there is much to be found, however there has been no sign of what we're looking for. I've been through the entire Gryffindor Tower to no avail," Minerva said quietly.

"And I through Ravenclaw's, though it wouldn't make much sense for the entrance to be in one of the towers," Filius added, his voice hushed as he looked over at where the students were eating.

"We must keep looking," Albus instructed in a near whisper. "We must stop them before the basilisk attacks again."

"We will continue to look," Severus agreed. Albus was right about one thing - whoever was opening the Chamber must be stopped.

*****

"Let's go flying," Draco said as he finished the last of the food on his plate.

"All of us?" Rachel asked, looking at the Weasleys and Crabbe and Goyle.

"No, just you and me. We can get some practice in before the team gets back," Draco said.

"Alright, I need to go get my cloak and boots," Rachel said. She wasn't entirely looking forward to flying while it was snowing - a quick glance up at the Great Hall ceiling confirmed that it was still snowing - but she supposed it was good to practice flying in all sorts of weather.

Draco nodded. "Me too."

Rachel finished her last bite of casserole and followed Draco from the Great Hall. She went as far as Professor Snape's office and paused. "My stuff is in Professor Snape's quarters. I'll meet you outside his office?"

"Alright," Draco agreed.

Rachel went inside Professor Snape's office, through the wall to his quarters, and then into her own room. She changed into her corduroy pants and then put all her winter gear on. Her broom was waiting for her in the Slytherin girls locker room.

"Quidditch, sir," Draco was saying when Rachel opened the door to Professor Snape's office on her way out.

Professor Snape turned to look at Rachel. "Do not stay out long, there is supposed to be an incoming storm."

"We won't," Rachel said.

Professor Snape nodded and then motioned Rachel to the side so he could enter his office. "Fly carefully."

"We will," Rachel said, smiling and hoping Professor Snape wouldn't redact his implicit permission.

"Bye, sir," Draco said.

Rachel and Draco made it up to the entrance hall before Draco spoke. "He's so protective of you."

Rachel knew the answer to this from their summer dealings with Death Eater families. "Professor Dumbledore told him he had to be."

It was hard to tell under his hat, but Rachel thought Draco had raised his eyebrows. "I expect he would be anyway. My father says Snape always takes his responsibilities very seriously. He's a serious type of person."

Rachel thought that was probably true.

They made it through the piled snow and to the Quidditch pitch. After she retrieved her broom from the locker room, Rachel flew up into the air and felt the snowflakes sting against her face. She thought it wouldn't be long before the snow made it difficult for her to see out of her glasses.

"Here!" Draco called, throwing a Quaffle at Rachel.

Rachel caught it and took off in the direction of the far rings, Draco right behind her. They went through the familiar motions of Quidditch practice, passing the Quaffle back and forth and scoring goals. It wasn't long before Rachel felt quite hot beneath her cloak, though her face was freezing.

After a full set they stopped to catch their breath at one of the goals.

"Rachel?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Rachel said, when he didn't continue.

"How are you doing it?" he asked.

"Doing what?" Rachel asked. She got the feeling he wasn't talking about her ability to act both as a Seeker and Chaser.

"Opening the Chamber of Secrets," Draco said. Though his cheeks were bright red from the cold, his expression was serious.

Rachel sighed. "I'm not."

"But you can speak Parseltongue, we all heard you," Draco said.

"I didn't even know I could speak Parseltongue until that night. I'm not opening the Chamber of Secrets. Why would I? I like Mrs. Norris. I'm friends with a muggleborn," Rachel pointed out.

"Maybe you didn't mean to attack Mrs. Norris, maybe it happened on accident. And Justin was all upset with you, and the Hufflepuffs too," Draco reasoned.

Rachel rolled her eyes and nearly dropped the Quaffle. "Then it would be really stupid of me to attack Justin when the whole school knew he was being a pain. I would be the obvious suspect."

"Or," Draco said. "It was a warning for people not to mess with you."

"Draco, I swear to you I am not opening the Chamber of Secrets. I don't want to attack anyone. I'm not the Heir and I don't have enemies," Rachel said, her tone irritated now.

"Well, you're wrong about at least one of those things. You're the Girl-Who-Lived. You have more enemies than you know," Draco said, his expression solemn.

Rachel felt chilled. Draco was probably right about that. "Are we going inside or are we playing Quidditch?" she asked.

"Quidditch," Draco said after a moment, clearly understanding the ultimatum.

Rachel tossed him the Quaffle and took off flying, but it didn't feel nearly as good as it had ten minutes ago.

*****

On the Tuesday after Christmas, Rachel and Professor Snape flooed to The Leaky Cauldron. Professor Snape had nodded to the man behind the bar and then they went out into the little area behind the pub and he tapped the brick to let them into Diagon Alley.

Just as Professor Snape had promised, the shops were still done up in decorations for Christmas. Garlands and wreaths decorated the outside of the shops and all of the window displays were done up in lights.

"Are these real fairies?" Rachel asked when she got close to some lights on a neatly cut window hedge.

Professor Snape leaned in to see. "Yes. They don't mind being used as decorations. They're quite vain and they're not very intelligent."

Rachel took a closer look and was amazed at how small they were. She followed Professor Snape down the street and he allowed her to pause as often as she wanted to look in the windows. There was a lightly falling snow that completed the scene and with everyone done up in their cloaks Rachel could imagine that they had gone back in time several hundred years and were in a quaint magical street.

"Do you need to visit Gringotts?" Professor Snape asked.

"No, I'm alright until summer," Rachel said, peering at the security trolls in front of Gringotts. They were both wearing Father Christmas hats.

"Alright then, where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Flourish and Blotts and the sweet shop," Rachel answered immediately. Then she paused as she tried to formulate her question. "Do some people in the magical world have cameras?"

"Yes, they do. Our cameras are very much like muggle cameras, though with some improvements. We don't have video cameras however," Professor Snape explained.

"How is it that the pictures move then?" Rachel asked.

"The film is developed in a potion called a Developing solution," he said.

Rachel nodded. "Are cameras very expensive?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't think so as several students have them. Would you like a camera?" he asked.

"I'd like to look, at least, if that's okay?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," Professor Snape said. "Let's try Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment."

They went through the alley until they found a dark blue storefront with telescopes and hourglasses on display in the window.

Professor Snape led the way to the front counter. "Excuse me, do you sell cameras?"

The young woman behind the counter smiled at them. "Absolutely. We have a few models in stock. Is this for you or for your daughter?"

"For my daughter," Professor Snape answered.

Rachel found herself blushing a little bit. She knew Professor Snape was her guardian, but that didn't really make her his daughter, did it? She wouldn't have imagined he thought of it that way.

"We have a very good student model. This takes 35mm film and has a single lens and automatic exposure. It comes with a strap and a case," the woman said as she brought them over to the far end of the counter and took out a black camera with metal on the top.

"Come take a look," Professor Snape said.

Rachel went up to the counter and examined the camera. "How does it work?" she asked quietly.

"If you open the back flap here, you can put in the roll of film. Then, after the film is inside, close the flap and twist this knob to get the film into the right place. Hold the viewfinder up to your eye to see what you want to take a picture of, and then press this button here, and then twist this knob again so you have more film in place for your next picture," the woman explained. "You'll need film, photo paper, and Developing solution in order to take and develop pictures."

"Do you sell all those things?" Professor Snape asked.

"We do," the woman said.

Rachel looked over the camera, opened the flap and saw where the film went in, and looked at the lens. "How much does it cost?"

"The camera is ten Galleons. Film is one Galleon per roll, photo paper is one Galleon per pack, and Developing solution is one Galleon per flask," the woman explained.

That seemed pretty reasonable.

"Do you want the camera?" Professor Snape asked.

Rachel nodded.

"How about this: I will pay for the camera as a Christmas present, you can purchase your own film and paper? We don't need to purchase Developing solution as we can brew it," Professor Snape said.

"You don't have to, you already bought me Christmas presents," Rachel pointed out, very aware that the woman was watching them.

"Not very many, and if I'd known you wanted a camera I would have bought you one," Professor Snape said.

"Okay," Rachel agreed, mostly because she was uncomfortable having this conversation in front of someone.

"I'll purchase the camera and she will purchase the supplies," Professor Snape told the woman.

"That sounds fine. How many rolls of film and packets of paper do you want?" the woman asked.

"Two of each," Rachel said. That should be more than she could use before summer and she was sure they would return to Diagon Alley during the summer.

They paid for their purchases and went back out into Diagon Alley. Rachel was glad she'd worn her winter cloak as it was quite cold. "Thank you for the camera," she said.

"You're welcome. The sweet shop first and then Flourish and Blotts?" Professor Snape suggested.

Rachel agreed and they went back up the Alley to Sugarplum's Sweets Shop. She purchased sugar quills for Millie, a box of ice mice for Luna since her birthday was coming up in February, and jelly slugs and chocolate frogs for herself. She'd read that sometimes different shops had different chocolate frog cards and she suspected that Neville had been purchasing the ones he had given her for Christmas from Honeydukes.

"I assume that's not all for yourself?" Professor Snape asked when she went up to the counter to pay.

"No, I share with my friends," Rachel said. "Is it too much?"

"No, I simply do not wish for you to make yourself sick with sweets," he said.

"I won't, I promise," Rachel said, remembering Dudley with a shudder. There had been many times he'd eaten so many sweets that he'd thrown up.

"Very well," he said, nodding his approval.

Rachel purchased the sweets and then they went to Flourish and Blotts. She had enough on the gift account Professor Snape had given her to get several books.

"This might take a little while," Rachel said as she looked around at the shelves.

"That's just fine. I meant for us to have the day out," Professor Snape said. "There's no rush."

As she browsed the shelves she decided that Madam Pince was probably very lucky - she bet that Hogwarts let her purchase whatever books she wanted for the library. One day, when she was an adult, Rachel wanted a library like Professor Snape's, and a place to live that had bookshelves built into the walls.

After picking out three books, she turned to Professor Snape. "Can some of the money on the gift account be spent later, in case a book comes out that I want?"

"That's just fine. Do you have everything you want for now?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. She had two books that were stories set in the magical world - which Rachel was eager to read after finishing the latest Horath Bogtrotter book - and she had a book that was about taking pictures and developing film.

"Would you like to stop in The Leaky Cauldron for a meal before we head back to Hogwarts?" Professor Snape asked.

Rachel smiled up at him. "That would be nice." She found herself thinking about how lucky she had been ever since she'd come to Hogwarts. She had good friends and a very good guardian.


End file.
